Photograph: The Retake!
by Reishii-Chan
Summary: When life doesn't give you your happily ever after, you tend to hide away from all the harshness—and kindness—the world has left to offer. You cling to your passions fiercer than ever, in hopes to reclaim something that was lost. But what if that also turned out to be your greatest downfall? To whom do you turn to then? Someone you knew? Or will someone else take you by surprise?
1. Snap

**edited 23 May**

 **As promised, the first chapter of 'The Retake' is here! For the record, the sole reason for reviving this old fanfic and giving it a fresh makeover is because of YOU! With your constant love and support for this story, I've fallen in love with it once more. And I felt like it could be better for you!**

 **I mean... it has nearly been 7 years! This means the once fluffy and pixie dust filled story is not all it contains — I wouldn't call this 'dark,' but it's not entirely sunshine and rainbows. Fret not though, as that's not ALL it shall be —you'll get what you came for :)**

Photograph: Snap

 _—"Hello darkness, my old friend_  
 _I've come to talk with you again_  
 _Because a vision softly creeping_  
 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_  
 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
 _Still remains_  
 _Within the sound of silence."_

 _\- The Sound of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel._

* * *

Kagome sat on the lip of the Bone-Eater's well, her ebony hair bathed in the highlights of the sunrise. Wishing she had brought a sweater, she gazed around the clearing, shivering. The faint streaks of sunlight touched her face; morning dew shimmered all around her.

It was peaceful. And she was anything but. _'Why do you insist we meet at dawn, and yet, YOU'RE the one who's late?'_ She heard the birds then. Kagome mimicked them, feeling a bit more peaceful after exchanging a few songs. She spied an orange coloured bird near her, perched on a nearby branch, fluffing its dazzling array of feathers.

She pulled out a tiny pouch of birdseed. "C'mon," she said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Remaining as motionless as possible, it took a few moments. Then, the bird flew over, resting on her palm and gobbling up the seeds within seconds.

Kagome snaked her other hand into her knapsack, retrieving her camera. The shudder of the lens snapped in rapid succession, capturing a dozen photos in seconds. The birds in this era of Japan were so unique; she saw feathers of every colour combination. In the fall seasons they'd fly in unison as a kaleidoscopic display; it was what first drew her attention to photographing them. Kagome believed there might not be two of the same colour at all.

The pictures she developed when returning home always came out perfect. Mr. Tsukihaku, her professor, boasted her for the expert photo-shopping skills. Nothing like the birds of Feudal Japan existed in this world, leading her professor and colleagues to assumed she'd used digital enhancements and Photoshop. Of course, Kagome wouldn't ever correct them. She was proficient in digital photography, and had been using Photoshop since middle school; but they didn't need to know these creatures once existed.

The sun's rays breached the horizon, and a light breeze swept through the meadow. Neglecting the thoughts of the hanyou, Kagome strolled through the meadow, chasing the birds. For one reason or another, she possessed an affinity for the avian creatures of Feudal Japan. Perhaps her miko powers somehow attuned her with nature. So far, she had yet to attract anything bigger than a house cat, and only hoped it remained that way.

Besides, in a few centuries this land would be completely different. Cities, and new countries would develop—nothing of what is here now, except the God Tree and the Well, were still there in her time. It tugged at her heart strings to see the plumes of noxious smog hovering above the city skyline whenever she returned home. In her time, she couldn't even appreciate the sun's total warmth. Pollution, tsunamis, earthquakes, landslides, global-warming—this is what waited modern Japan. And it was not caused by demons.

She couldn't stop it. So, at least, she could capture its memory.

Kagome pointed her camera at another bird, pausing just before taking it. Completely entwined in her thoughts, the priestess failed to sense another within the clearing. How she initially missed the heavy shroud of youki blanketing the clearing, she wasn't sure. The moment it hit, her powers surged forward, enveloping her in a pink cloud.

A chill crawled up her spine, and she had little time to react. Clawed hands wrapped themselves around her throat, squeezing hard enough she coughed. Her camera fell from her hands, the shutters lens going off.

The hard and uncomfortable armour of her enemy dug into her back and shoulder blades. In the periphery of her vision a strand of silver thin hair swayed in the breeze, and she noted magenta stripes on the free arm of her captor.

This wasn't Inuyasha. _Then..._

The pressure abated, just enough for her to gulp in air. "What is that?" he growled.

"Describe 'that,'" Kagome said, wheezily.

"Do not be play coy." When she said nothing, the abductor hissed, tightening his grip. "'That' being the device you held in your hands and pranced around the meadow with, miko."

"A camera." The pressure slackened.

"Say it again."

"It's a camera," she croaked.

Released, Kagome stumbled, then fell hard on her shins, coughing hard enough to make her eyes water. The captor walked into her field of vision, his plated armour shining bright in the morning light. His ivory hair, saturated with orange hues of the sun, made him look even more striking and dangerous than usual. His topaz eyes bore into hers, demanding answers. His youki prodded her, impatient.

Collecting herself, Kagome answered. "It's a metal device used to... draw pictures. Of anything you want, automatically, and instantly."

"Some sort of dark magic? Sorcery?"

Kagome stifled a small giggle. "No, Lord Sesshoumaru—it's, uh, technology. You know. Engineering, and all that. From another country, of course."

"Why would one wish to own such device?"

"To take pictures." She looked about the meadow, drinking in the stunning view, instead of him. She would not gawk at how resplendent the inuyoukai was, surrounded in his element. "To always keep your memories. Or to appreciate something forever once it's gone. Sometimes, people keep them for fun. There's no one reason to want a camera. Besides, nothing last's forever. It's important to preserve history for future generations." Oh god. She was blabbering now. Her ardor for photography always managed to loosen her jaw.

"Pictures?" echoed the demon lord. "Another invention from this foreign land?" Her excitement was palpable; her excitement augmented her purity. His nose twitched, tingling, as her powers sparkled and swelled.

"A picture is an imprint of an object, or person, on a surface, kind of. Sort of like, if your reflection in the mirror froze, I guess, and you could take it anywhere." Kagome never imagined she'd have to explain this to anyone. Let alone the strongest taiyoukai in Feudal Japan!

Sesshoumaru's calculating eyes assessed her, scowling. He probably thought she was imbecilic, downright insane.

But then, he said, "Show me." In his palm, he revealed her camera.

Kagome plucked her camera from his hand and fiddled with its settings. Readjusting to produce a natural photograph, she raised her arms, camera poised. "I'm going to aim it at you, but it won't hurt you. It'll blink red a little red light, but don't feel threatened." The taiyoukai inclined his head, saying nothing. She framed him in the lens, and muttered a nervous, "Say cheese."

 _Flash. Snap._

In an whirlwind of silver, her camera was gone; and so was Sesshoumaru, whom only been standing there just a second ago. His youki flared, and her powers rose to stop it. Oh, he was not happy. Wide eyed, Kagome glanced all around until she spotted the demon, just a few feet from the well. Squeezing her camera, his eyes flashing red—

 _Crunch._

Her camera turned to dust. Kagome sighed.

" _That_ ," she said woefully, "had a lot of pictures on it. Did you at least spare the memory card?"

Sesshoumaru wiped his palms clean, averting her gaze. "You told me it would pose no threat."

"And it _didn't._ You're fine, are you not?" Kagome didn't expect him to answer, and he didn't. She noticed a sudden change in his expression, but it was gone too quick for her to pursue it. Fuming, but internally sulking, the miko began sifting through the ashes of her camera.

"If I lose that memory card, I'll be screwed!" The pieces were so little, and the SD card was so tiny, too, it would take her forever to find it...

A not so subtle nudge of youki interrupted her. "Show me how it works."

She peered up at him through her lashes, realizing just how intimidating he was when she was kneeling. Hell, he was a giant, even when she was standing. His feline eyes flashed expectantly.

"You... broke it." Kagome deadpanned. Did he forget that he _mangled_ it?

"You must have another," he said haughtily.

Now she stood, barely reaching his shoulders in height. Ire rekindled the inner warmth in her navel whenever her powers stirred.

"You are certainly rude." She waggled a finger at time daringly. "And _no,_ I _don't_ have another one with me. It was the only one I had!"

"Not only can I smell your blatant lie, miko." Sesshoumaru seemed to reached for the pommel of his sword. "I also already have your

other ca-me-ra in my possession." Instead, he untucked his yellow and blue obi sash, and revealed her other, larger, more expensive, camera. Her heart ached.

"Show me how it works," he intoned, now toying her remaining camera. He was testing her, or teasing her—she wasn't certain which one it was. _Just please don't break it. Please don't break it..._

She expelled an audible gasp when he proffered her camera back. She also noted he had reigned in his oppressing youki, and was no longer glowering over her.

Kagome gingerly took it from his hand, scanning the camera for damages. _Oh good, at least this one's spared._

It was her first camera, her favourite; it was her father's camera. Back in his twenties, he was an amateur photographer. He never made it anywhere past selling a few pieces for commission, as he'd been content to keep most of them. Kagome still had a few of his most fancied portraits, hung up on her walls back home.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Why mortals treat insignificant items with such fondness and devotion is beyond my understanding. It's especially wasted on such trivial items." He noted with faint intrigue that her powers were heavily tempered by her emotions. Understood why her pink aura sibilated in tandem to her words.

Indignation burned in Kagome's chest, and her eyes starting to sting. "It's been part of my family for years, and is very special. It used to belong to my dad. It's not like you'd understand what it's like to cherish something a father gives to you." He'd struck a nerve by mocking her father's gift; so she'd hit him where it hurts, too.

His silence was expected—however, he wasn't ignoring her. Rather, his expression reflected one of deep contemplation. "No," he said at length. "I suppose not. For the longest while, I believed I was never given something worth my while. My gratitude towards my father was received late. Perceptions can shift as swiftly as the seasons; or as often as the full moon. Others... aren't easily as changed."

He had no idea just how much she related to his words. Was it possible he regretted being so judgemental with his father? Acting like a selfish, spoiled brat when bequeathed Heaven's Fang? Rebellious to the point of driving away the ones you loved. She understood more than he knew what it felt like to leave relationships on a sour note.

Becoming alarming aware of just how close they were to each other, Kagome's breath stilled. He was just a brush away, his molten eyes burning into hers, asking questions she had no answers to. A jolt of fear spiked through her heart. Her powers responded, sizzling his invading aura and purifying the small space between them.

With a small, distasteful growl, Sesshoumaru stepped back. Unharmed, but her little antic pissed him off a degree. It seemed to jar him back into his normal approach of threatening and tormenting her.

"If you do not explain this device to me until I am satisfied, I will end your life sooner rather than later." Amber eyes held hers steadily. "Am I clear?"

"As mud," she said, fidgeting with her camera. She demonstrated. "This takes the photograph, which is the same word as picture. This lets you zoom—uh, I mean, see up close with it. And this will flash a white light before taking the picture, so you can see it at night."

"I can see perfectly at night."

Kagome repressed a sigh. "I'll take a picture of you, and then you do one of me. Okay?"

Kagome's thoughts focused on capturing the perfect photograph of the inuyoukai, who was standing in front of her. Adjusting the camera's settings and focus, she peeked through the lens, and her breath slammed out of her lungs.

Somehow, Kagome was able to admire Sesshoumaru in his true form.

Fur the colour of moonlight; ruby eyes as haunting as the first time she gazed into them. His maw was abundant with pearly white fangs as long as her arm, as thick as a tree-trunk. Paws the size of her small Chrysler were accompanied by talons capable of utter destruction. His was the size of a four-story building! She'd only ever seen him like this once, within the tomb of the Inu no Taishou—when she'd hauled the Tetsusaiga from its resting place, and was subsequently used later to dismember him. It was unlikely she could ever get rid of the image of his limb being severed by Inuyasha from her memories, or unhear his howling cry of pain as he retreated, wounded and defeated.

Her finger hesitated on taking the shot.

Strength, power, intellect, perfection—Sesshoumaru lived up to his name. And somehow, that day, she'd been lucky enough to escape his clutches. Witnessing him returned to his former glory was enough to ease the small bit of guilt she carried.

Staring in awe at his beauty and grace, she took her photos, reminding herself he was untamed, wild.

Regenerating his limb, while also fashioning a weapon as an extension of himself, all in one day, was only a feat Sesshoumaru could do. Bakusaiga being a formidable blade, capable of disintegrating anything, meant Sesshoumaru wielded an unparalleled weapon. He also possessed a transformed Tenseiga, capable of summoning the Meido Zangetsuha. It was amazing how he made it look like only having one arm hadn't set him back in the slightest.

Okay, she'd gawked long enough. Tinkering with her camera, she repositioned her aim for one last shot and said, "Cheese!"

 _Flash. Snap._

Blinding white light stunned her, then she felt the world tilt. The world was spinning, then she belatedly realized it was her who was tipping. Forcefully shoved down, a hand back cupped her throat. A heavy body pinned her down; her nose burned from the nauseating smell coming from his dokkaso. Oh no, I accidentally hit the flash!

"What did you do to my vision?" the taiyoukai roared. His pupils dilated, as he affixed her with a glare that made her tremble.

"It'll stop in a few minutes!" she gasped out between breaths, finding her powers rising to her aid. She willed it to remain dormant, lest she tick him off more. She wasn't confident she could purify him in this current state. "Just let it wear off! It's from the bright light, like I explained to you earlier! It's not going to hurt you."

 _Stupid. You should've known his eyes would've been sensitive to that. Hell, Inuyasha gets high off of my permanent markers! Their senses are acute, making them highly delicate creatures to certain things._

Only until he could finally focus on her face did he relinquish his hold. In a blink he was standing, a good distance apart, subtly fixing his hair, looking anywhere but at her.

Regaining her composure, albeit at a slow rate, Kagome grabbed her camera. She scanned through the digital gallery, disappointed. _So much for all of that... it didn't even capture his true form._

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "What is it, miko?"

 _Oh yeah,_ she thought. _I suppose I should tell him..._

"Well, it's just when I looked through the camera earlier, I, uh... this wasn't what I saw, I guess you could say."

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws.

Kagome backpedaled. "I saw your true form, not your... your human form. But it didn't get captured on the photograph."

Stunned was an understatement to how she truly felt. How could they capture ghosts on cameras, and yet she couldn't get a picture of a real-life inuyoukai? Maybe it had something to do with his youki, creating some sort of barrier her lens couldn't penetrate through? It was hard not to look so disgruntled.

The Western Lord made a sound of impatience. "Is this supposed to intrigue me, or threaten me?"

Kagome shrugged. "Neither, I guess. It might not mean anything. How am I to know? I'm not exactly an expert on demon photography."

"What is 'photography'?"

The questions relating to everything there was to know about photography was short lived. Sesshoumaru changed subjects, a warrior changing his strategy; deliberate and adapting to the pace. She passed him the camera for him to inspect.

"Why do you take pictures of birds?" Browsing through her gallery, he was intent to look through every file she contained, asking if she had any more of her 'micro S and Ds."

Unable to gauge how interested he was in her answer, she said, "They're beautiful, of course."

"Yes, but they're everywhere. Why the desire to take their pictures? And why must a photograph have something beautiful?"

Inquisitive, relaxed and maybe even a bit excited—Sesshoumaru was having a conversation with her. Which didn't involve killing, maiming, poisoning, or beheading her—among other threats he'd given her. Even years ago, the memories of his wrath haunted her nightmares. Often when she was finding herself missing Inuyasha.

She refused to jeopardize this moment. This could be the turning point. Maybe leading down a road where the taiyoukai may not threaten her life anymore. Or, at least, keep them to a minimum. She was bound to annoy him at some point, whether intentionally, or not.

"I want to remember them." Kagome glanced at the birds surrounding them.

"As if they will not be here forever?"

How could he have sensed the aching in her heart over having to lose these creatures just then? Her cerulean eyes glossed over, a wave of sadness hitting her in the belly.

"Nothing lasts forever. Everything gives way to change. Places, people, objects—if things remained the same, nothing could ever grow. Never become stronger. We evolve to be the best, and if we're not, we'll get wiped out. But in our place, something else will grow, and it will grow stronger. Be better than us."

 _Inuyasha,_ she reflected, unwilling to give into the feelings she'd been suppressing. _Where is he anyway, baka?_ As if she needed another reason to stress over. It was supposed to be easy, coming back here, resuming her old life.

Now, she was stuck here, being bullied by the taiyoukai of the West. Teaching him about photography and cameras, and what pictures meant to her. A topic which tugged at her heart with each thought.

"You say this as if it's guaranteed," remarked the taiyoukai. "I suppose you are correct in this. I sense you are speaking from experience."

Kagome faked a small laugh. _If only you knew the truth. "_ Where I'm from, these birds don't exist. It's why I keep coming back."

"I can smell you are being deceitful with me as well, but I won't press you for more answers tonight. That is, if you can answer me just one thing."

Of course, she rolled her eyes, but obliged. "And that is?"

"I want you to take a picture, and I'm going to ask you a question. Answer honestly, and I shall allow you your freedom for this evening." There was a slight lilt to his tone, unfamiliar to her. Sesshoumaru acting amused was strange.

"Of what?"

The demon lord stalked up to her, handing back the camera. "Take a picture of yourself." She could've sworn his amber eyes danced with entertainment.

Self-consciously, Kagome smoothed out her hair and made sure her blouse wasn't wrinkled. Sesshoumaru snorted, so faint she thought maybe it'd just been her imagination. She dabbed a small amount of pink gloss on her lips.

Flipping the camera around, she poised it so that it would capture from her shoulders up. "Here." She handed it to him. He declined by glancing away from her. "What?" She pouted.

"What do you find beautiful in that picture?" His voice sounded of rumbling thunder on a balmy summer night. Electricity sizzled through her every fiber. She was acutely aware of how much his youki fluctuated and expanded, as if it were its own entity. When she could no longer manage to hold his breathtaking gaze, Kagome stared at the image of herself.

She looked into the profile of a girl who'd clearly broken a time or two—who still needed to be patched back together. A girl who endured falling through time via a well as a portal, entering into Feudal Japan. Meeting monsters from her nightmares, who only wanted to devour her flesh and soul. Running into an ill-tempered and rowdy hanyou who wanted to kill her when she first met him. Then, winning his trust. Falling in love with him day by day, and he with her. Gathering trustworthy comrades, sharing an experience unlike any other.

When the battle with Naraku ended, the cloud over their relationship finally disappeared. Giving way to a far clearer reality; she loved her half-demon more than anything in the world. Gave everything up just to be by his side the moment he claimed his vengeance.

She saw a girl that, even when the well swallowed her back up, her inner resolve never shook. Her sheer will to be with Inuyasha willed the portal to reopen. To where she thought she'd always belonged, anyway. Hadn't that alone proved how strong their bond was? It didn't explain how so easily it shattered.

She saw a girl with a heart still mending, her love strong but wavering with each day. When she returned home for good the second time, she had the next three years to think about that moment which changed everything.

Kagome couldn't find anything beautiful in this picture.

Before the miko could reply, Sesshoumaru announced his departure. "I smell your hanyou close by. You may keep your camera. I do expect an answer."

Sesshoumaru disappeared, leaving Kagome standing awestruck in the meadow.

The sound of his arrival reached her, the echo of breaking tree branches a sure sign. Steeling herself, Kagome took in a few deep breaths, calming her powers down to a dull roar in the background of her mind.

It was only two years, eleven months, and forty eight days. It wasn't a long time. To youkai, it was merely a blink of an eye, a whimsical thought—concept of time was different to them.

To Kagome, three years felt like three decades.

It had been her decision to separate; to let things fall where they may. To allow fate a chance to sort their destinies out. It worked in the past. The sole reason for her being in Feudal Japan was due to fate wanting the Shikon no Tama removed from the world. It had been her destiny, bequeathed to her since birth.

So she accomplished her destiny. In the end, everything worked out right. She knew sacrifices in the name of good intentions would never be in vain, nor regretted. Sometimes, the heroine must endure another grueling challenge to prove her strength. This logic never steered her wrong before.

Why was she so afraid to use it now?

He emerged from the canopy of trees in true Inuyasha fashion. Bounding high up into the air, he floated for several seconds, coming to land just a few paces away from her. Bright golden eyes welcomed her. His familiar smile greeted her, and a knowing hand beckoned her. A small breeze picked up, her scent hitting scent. Familiar. Safe.

Without understanding what she was doing, Kagome leaped into his arms. He always fumbled before he embraced her, never getting over being openly affectionate. He feared his pride would tarnish if his soft side became exposed in any way. This made Kagome hug him even tighter, just to spite him.

"Oi, woman, you're going to suffocate me." His arms embraced her finally, his chin resting on her shoulder. Her face nuzzled into the crook of his arm, taking solace in the familiarity and feel of him.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Miroku's 'exorcism' didn't exactly convince the villagers this time."

"You got banished from the village, didn't you?"

"And they threw stones at us. Those villagers were bastards." Inuyasha stilled, his breaths coming in shorter bursts. "I smell Sesshoumaru. Why was he here?" His voice still held the same resentment when mentioning his elder brother's name.

"Calm down. It was just a wrong place wrong time kind of thing."

The hanyou sniffed even more excitedly. "He was here a while. What were you guys talkin' about?"

Wrestling out of his embrace, Kagome bit back her irritation. This is exactly the kind of behaviour she wanted to escape from. This incessant jealousy, or whatever you wanted to call it, was unnecessary. And meaningless, given they weren't in item any longer, anyway. It stung

Kagome to put things so objectively, but it was the truth. And the only option she could think of to fully get over him.

"He just wanted to know what my camera was. When he couldn't understand after I tried explaining he left. We both know how unpredictable he is."

"Ain't that the truth." Inuyasha appraised her, then sniffed in disapproval. "Your eyes are too dark."

"It's just allergies," she rebuttled.

Inuyasha wasn't clever enough to detect her lies like Sesshoumaru—at least, she hoped he wasn't. She didn't know how much about him had changed—how much she had changed. There was still a lot he didn't know about, and she preferred it that way.

"Look, I get you're just making sure I'm okay. But I can handle myself! I'm no longer a weakling, Inuyasha." She had meant to say it with more conviction, but instead found it sounding pitiful. "I'm sure it'll never happen again. He got what he wanted. I think I just caught him in the middle of his period, or whatever daiyoukai go through."

The hanyou merely shook his head in exasperation. "You're just as odd as always."

Not questioning why the sudden tension between them had evaporated, Kagome eagerly diverted onto a different subject.

"Oh, just forget about it," she said. "I want to see Sango and Miroku—I haven't met their recent son yet!"

"Um, they just had a girl, actually."

Kagome sighed. "I can't keep track of them all!"


	2. Moonlight

**edited May 24**

—

 _Moonlight_

 _"Step out the front door like a ghost_  
 _into the fog where no one notices_  
 _the contrast of white on white._  
 _And in between the moon and you_  
 _the angels get a better view_  
 _of the crumbling difference between wrong and right."_

—Round Here by Counting Crows

* * *

He welcomed her back, as if she was _supposed_ to be; and with little fuss. If she tried hard enough, perhaps all thoughts of the past could simply cease to exist, and they could turn a new leaf. They slipped comfortably into each other's company; like they hadn't been separated at all. Why was it so simple to be with him again?

As they walked together, Inuyasha filled her in on details she'd missed while gone. What had transpired between them the last time they had seen each other, to Kagome, felt far away.

Returning to Kaede's village felt like coming home. She noticed the village had grown so much, protected by a strong barrier to thwart away youkai. In the time she had been gone, a feeling of true peace settled, allowing the village to thrive. Happiness came in abundance, and serenity permeated throughout the village.

She learned with the houshi and taijiya had six children now. They had founded a school to continue on the taijiya legacy, and erected a small shrine which the family lived in. Between vanquishing demons at home, Sango and Kohaku rebuilt their family's home. They planned to make it a permanent home when Sango's children grew old enough to have families of their own, and expand their clan.

It wasn't a shock to know Rin continued living under Kaede's care and guidance, becoming quite skilled with medicinal herbs. Approaching fifteen, she was within the age limit to have bouts of whimsical fancies and inspiring daydreams. Soon, she'll begin thinking of when to marry. How many children she'd rear, if she wanted to leave home or settle down. The girl grew like a bean-stock, too. Every garment Sesshoumaru gave her had to be altered weeks later, to keep the girl's decency.

She let him talk, absorbing everything he had to say, discovering all she'd missed out on. An intense wave of nausea hit her, and she felt tears sting her eyes. With as much nonchalance she could muster, Kagome wiped them away, hiding her face with her hair. She could have been here too, making a difference with her friends.

The hanyou poked her side. "Hey, you're being awfully quiet. I figured you'd be blabbing about all your homework, or somethin'."

Kagome snapped back into focus, feeling Inuyasha's warm, calloused hand slip around hers. They slowly came to a stop, and she became aware of her the pounding in her head, her galloping heart. She dared not look at his face, instead choosing to focus on their hands. All of the memories spent with him came rushing back; her heart thumped like a drum inside her chest.

Inuyasha was only one pace away from her. She could lean forward, close enough to...

"Oi, why's your face all red for? You sick?" He sniffed her, then became motionless.

Realizing her actions too late, Kagome could only freeze and let humiliation sink in.

His hand was no longer there, so quick she barely registered he'd snatched his back. Kagome bit her lip and stifled the shriek. Oh gods, he could smell her... Oh, now she was horrified.

"Let's get back to the village," said Inuyasha hastily, avoiding eye contact with her as he marched away.

Kagome followed behind the now uncomfortable hanyou, unable to completely shake off her mortification. She couldn't let old feelings resurface; she wasn't interested in getting her heart broken twice.

Still... her pulse raced at the sight of him. Did it mean she wasn't completely over him? _No_ , she thought firmly. _Some things may never change. And this is one that_ can't.

* * *

The moment Kagome stepped foot into Kaede's shrine, she was in an interrogation room.

It just took Kagome a few minutes to figure it out.

The room smelled of sandalwood incense, and the room was decorated with wreaths of various flowers; vases filled with medicinal herbs were scattered about the place. To her immediate left sat the taijiya, who tackled her in a fierce hug. Sango held on so tightly, Kagome could feel the tears dampening her shoulder. The miko dared not let go, in case the demon slayer got taken away from her again.

"I found the perfect hot spring, far away from their perverted eyes." Sango's voice was the sound of bells. "We're going to have to visit there soon!"

"How about tonight?" Kagome finally stepped back, appraising her friend. Sango was still gorgeous, even after several kids. Seeing her like this told Kagome this taijiya hadn't stayed away from her training long.

"It's up in the northern mountains. It's absolutely wonderful. I'll take you soon." Her bright chestnut eyes glanced at her husband, whom sat on the mat beside her. "And before you get any funny ideas, houshi..."

Miroku held up his hands in surrender. She wasn't sure she'd get used to seeing his right palm no longer cursed. He'd earned his dad belly, she noted amusedly, and his face a bit pudgier than she remembered. He'd grown his hair and kept it into a tight bun atop his head, and he now wore a gray kimono, an indication of his status in the village. Since her impromptu resignation as Head Priestess, Miroku had stepped up in her place. In his short time as Head Priest, the village was safer than ever before. Kagome remarked he was also adorned with accouterments given to him by the villagers, as a sign of their respect.

"I wasn't going there, my dearest Sango. Lady Kagome," he bowed his head, "it is an honour to see you once again."

Kagome pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, silencing any of his feeble pleas for release. Sango giggled, and Inuyasha just scoffed. Miroku's wandering hand attempted to rub Kagome's behind, stopped by Sango's open palm connecting with his cheek.

"Aye, houshi-san, will ye never grow out of old habits?" Kaede limped into the hut, Rin by her side, carrying a pale of fresh goat milk. The wizened old priestess smiled warmly, capturing Kagome's attention. "It is good to see you again, Kagome."

Mindful of the woman's brittleness, Kagome gave Kaede the biggest hug she could manage. Turning to meet Rin's gaze, found it level with hers. Rin's delicate frame, and innocent nature, hid a deep level of wisdom and a strong mind. It was through her honey eyes where Kagome understood she was older in spirit than in her years. The bloodshed she had to witness at such a tender age only molded her into a wiser, resourceful young woman.

"Hi, Rin-chan," she said warmly. "It's so nice to see you again." Kagome smiled at the girl who'd grown up too fast; but, to her relief, discovered she wore no betrothal jewelry. _I guess she's not ready yet._ She couldn't deny she felt relieved to know this.

The miko captured a lock of Rin's silky black hair. "You're so gorgeous. I can't believe how much you've grown."

Rin beamed, fiddling with a piece of her dress between her thumb and forefinger. "You've grown up a lot too, Kagome-nii-san. You're beautiful." Rin called her sister, even after Kagome no longer deserved the honourable title. All the same, it was nice to know Rin still considered her family. "You've got to tell me all about what you've been doing these last two years! Inuyasha said you were studying overseas. Where did you go? What was it like?"

"Yes, I too would care to know the adventures you've been on in your absence," said Miroku.

"The era in which you are from is always filled with many strange things. Aye, I wish to hear of these stories, too," said Kaede.

"Bah, it's probably stupid and boring. We all know you had a terrible time without us, anyway." Inuyasha's remark had Kagome's blood boiling.

She whirled to face the hanyou, who petulantly sat, arms crossed and eyes shut. No doubt hoping she'd let his jab slide, as she always did.

 _Why does he invite me back, and then just insult me?!_ Kagome felt her powers spike in response.

"It's _not_ stupid, and it's not boring, you jerk! I was in photography school, getting a _degree_ , so I can run my own business someday! I'm also working with one of _the_ biggest photography companies _in_ Tokyo. I do weddings, graduation photos, family portraits, baby calendars, and do _outsanding_ digital photography art. Granted, I get almost little to no money for it... but it's my passion and I want to keep doing it because I _like_ it!"

The hut became deathly silent after Kagome's outburst. Her friends gaped; Kagome blushed.

She even startled herself a little bit. Sweat beaded down her brow. Yes, she showed how dedicated she was to her passion. But she'd never been so ridiculed for it until she'd mentioned it to Inuyasha. It hit a nerve which triggered a reaction crazy enough to stun the group for several more minutes.

"Inuyasha, you're being rude," Rin said.

"It's certainly nothing new," Sango remarked.

Kaede shook her head. "What has both ye in a tizzy already? You've barely spent an hour in each other's company, and yet, ye fight."

"Keh, I think it's all a big waste of time anyway." The hanyou sniffed, folded his arms within his sleeves, then exited the tent in a huff.

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She said, to herself more than anyone else. "If you want to think that, then go ahead. Let me know when you're done being so childish."

Rising to stand, the miko stormed out of the hut. She didn't even glance back. Fire burned in her chest and tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _Why do I let him get me so worked up over the same old stupid stuff? He's impossible to talk to, even after all these years!_ Kagome's inner turmoil caused her to roam about the village, not noticing how the villagers, whom patrolled the grounds, stopped and watched as she muttered obscenities under her breath. She circled the rice fields a few times, occasionally looping between the tree and the windmill tower. _Everyone else seems to have grown up and found some semblance of maturity—is it too much to ask he follow suit?! Why did I think we'd go back to being what we were?_

Even Shippou managed to become quite the skilled youkai. He advanced with flying colours through each of his exams. He passed all the deception tests; nailing anything related to trickery and tomfoolery. She sometimes yearned to have the cuddly little fox kit again. He was a teenager now, living with his fellow kitsune. Only visiting during breaks in the year. Kagome was proud of Shippou. But it didn't remove the sadness touching her heart whenever she thought of him.

At last, after circling the perimeter of the village for a third time, Kagome made a decision. She headed back towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha would've stormed off shortly after her, to brood in a tree, or something to that effect. She hoped the others would've dispersed, too. She needed to get something, and wasn't sure she could face any more humiliation tonight.

The torch outside the hut was unlit, signaling everyone was gone, and Kaede asleep. Entering the dimly lit hut, Kagome fished around inside her backpack until she found her camera. If she wished to get some pictures of the stars, she needed her best camera.

Kagome headed towards Inuyasha's Forest, ascending the winding stone steps to the torii gates. The wind picked up as she ascended; The pleasant scent of the lilac trees mixed with the cool breeze calmed her. She stepped across the torii threshold, and the smell of lilacs wafted away.

Now, the village's barrier would no longer protect her. Her skin tingled with warning, her cheeks red hot due to her rise in blood pressure. Kagome convinced herself she was a capable miko, and could defend herself just fine.

Besides, almost no youkai lingered around the village, in fear of who protected it. It's guardian being the bull-headed hanyou who lived there, of course.

Finding the light of the moon adequate enough to guide her to the well, she kept the flashlight in her backpack. Besides, it tended to attract unwanted attention. Until she reached the well, Kagome suffered through walking in the dark. The forest was never completely soundless. The trees rattled, and the wind whistled. It never failed to give her the creeps, or make her stomach churn with anxiety.

Despite it being mild out, Kagome zippered her sweater up to her chin and stuffed her hands in her pockets. Suddenly chilled to the bone.

Kagome didn't see the root which caught her foot and threw her off balance. She pitched forward, landing on her side, crying out. Pain throbbed all the way up her leg, her foot tender to touch where she'd stubbed her toe before she tripped. Wincing, she sat up and patted the soil off her jeans and sweater, realizing something was missing.

 _Where did my camera go? Oh no, it must've fallen off when I tripped..._

Kagome whipped out her cell phone, using her flashlight app to look around. _This isn't happening_! Searching and searching, Kagome's phone died within thirty seconds. Kagome cursed. She dug her flashlight out, which lasted a whole ten seconds.

As much as she wished to continue looking, it just wasn't practical. _I may as well just come back in the morning._ Even the thought of asking Inuyasha for help was squashed. She wasn't about to ask _him_ any favours. _Besides, he could apologize to her first, for a change._

A nearby branch snapped, not too far away from her location. Her heart thudded in her chest, encouraging her to begin running. Kagome struggled against her inner instincts, instead honing in on her new visitor, using her common sense.

Only after her jitters passed, did clarity finally find her senses. Kagome sighed, almost in relief. "Oh, it's you."

"Were I you," he said, "I would be mindful of how you speak to this Sesshoumaru."

His youki unmasked, she found his location easily. After all, with his power, he was practically a beacon in the dark. He kept his body obscured in the shadows, probably to make him appear more intimidating. Whatever his reasoning, she didn't miss the object in his hand, glinting in the moonlight.

"My camera!" She'd forgotten all about that.

"One might wish to be a bit more mindful with their possessions." Revealing himself, he outstretched his hand, closing the short distance between them. Bathed in moonlight, she stared; what she would give to be able to get a picture of him just then. He was an ethereal, immortal being, choosing to spend his time with her. No matter his intentions, Kagome was grateful for the company.

Kagome snatched the camera, quick as an asp. Thankfully, it was unharmed. Her heart fluttered.

"Thank you." He had an affect on her, one she was unable to comprehend, or stop. How had she missed noticing his otherworldly glamour up until recent? It just wasn't possible for someone to be this beautiful; it wasn't fair how his power leveled with the gods themselves, either. Yet, here he was, teasing her. When he used to be hunting her, intending to end her life.

Just how had her life gotten so complicated?

"May I ask," he said then, circling her. "Why you desire to wander the forest at this hour, with your guard lowered?"

Her shoulders sagged. "I got into a fight with Inuyasha."

"This appears to be a routine of yours."

It felt like he'd hit her in the gut. " _No._ We're not _always_ arguing," she seethed. "But... lately, we've got quite a lot to argue about." _And why do you care, anyway?_ She wanted to ask, but relented.

He halted, just a few paces from her. "If I were to speculate, it is in regards to a certain incident several years ago?"

 _How did he know?_ Kagome nearly smacked herself in the forehead. _Stupid, of_ course _he knows. He knows everything somehow._ "Yes," she snapped, her purity fizzling around her. "I don't want to talk about that, though." She heard his soft snicker. _D_ _id he just sigh and_ roll his eyes _at me!?_

"You humans confound this Sesshoumaru. It's as if you purposefully wound yourselves with your own emotions." Kagome swallowed down a retort; she might just get herself killed by provoking him. Tawny eyes locked onto hers. "If you wish to solve an issue, disregarding it completely will bring no resolve. Your methods are unorthodox, which leads to an endless cycle of confusion and pain. Addressing problems head-on is the _only_ means of coming to an understanding. Pointless battling is both tiresome and a waste of time."

 _Uh... is he giving me_ advice _?_ Flummoxed, the priestess found it difficult to respond; the trepidation in her heart spread throughout her body, a sign her powers were getting ready to defend her. Anxiety always caused it to flare up; she'd been working on controlling it. She found it possessing a mind of its own; and a strong hold on her emotions. Only through meditation, rigorous training, and intense patience, did Kagome learn to control it.

Counting down from ten, Kagome willed herself into a calmer state. Ignoring how breathtaking he looked, and how angry he made her, she grounded herself; coaxed her heart to steady. Her sapphire eyes stared into his eyes, which gleamed with an emotion Kagome couldn't discern.

"I wish for you to take a photograph," he said suddenly.

She reeled. "Of what?"

"Whatever you choose."

 _Um, that's supposed to help me... how?_

Nonetheless, she obliged. Staying on his good side meant she didn't have to worry too much about getting mauled. She adjusted the light settings on her camera, hands shaky. She took a few pictures of the torii gates, the well, and the tree; offered him the camera, but he declined to see any of them. In fact, he almost looked disappointed in her choices.

"If you don't want to look at these, then what _do_ you want to see?

"I have a better idea." Plucking the camera from her grasp, Sesshoumaru gestured for her to pay attention. He poised the camera and took aim. "Say, 'cheese'."

The flash ruined her night vision. She stood in place, daring not to move, in case she bumped into him. "Can I have my camera back?" She didn't want him destroying that, too.

Out of nowhere, her camera was now in her hand, and she couldn't stop her sigh of relief from escaping. The moment her vision began returning, she checked the gallery, finding her picture. Good, she wasn't squinting, but she definitely looked frumpy and undesirable. Compared to the demon lord, she barely stood out, or made any impact on her surroundings. She didn't fit in, period.

She glanced up, noticing Sesshoumaru was no longer around. "Um, hello? You still here?" She glanced about. Silence. _Oh well._

Heading back to the village, the breeze swept through her hair and filled her lungs. She felt light and alleviated, something she hadn't been in a long, long while. Even if he dug up the past, he'd reminded her of something vital.

Running away from problems only bred more problems. It paved the way to ruining future relationships. Facing the reality of the situation would be her only solution. It was just the matter of summoning the courage to do so, that ceased any progress. But what did Sesshoumaru get from pointing this out to her? Why give her advice, and why now? Shaking those thoughts away for now, the miko trekked back to the village. The feeling of eyes following her never left.

When she settled in for the night, she didn't wait up for the hanyou. Kagome drifted to sleep, dreaming of a taiyoukai who watched over her among the stars.


	3. Appreciation

_**edited May 25**_

 _ **Hi guys! I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU! I've noticed '**_ **Photograph' _has blown UP in the last month and a half, and I'm honestly moved! I hope this reprise is doing you readers justice so far - there's still plenty more to come! Once again, many thanks for being there to inspire me! You guys ROCK!_**

—

 _Appreciation_

* * *

Kagome had a chasm in her heart; a deep, barren, dark hole. She couldn't quite recall when it had gotten there, exactly. She only knew it continued to grow and manifest into something else. It immersed her within its clutches; lately, it was easy to slide into its cold embrace.

She sat, rigid, in her chair. Her gaze locked on the polished cherry desk in front of her; her hands clasped together. The rustling of paper was the only sound in the room, aside from the thundering of her heart in her ears.

Photography filled this empty void in her chest, allowing her a safe refuge for her thoughts to run wild. She didn't need to speak; never felt the need to put on a facade. The world was hers to capture and mold into something inspiring. A visual representation of her world, and no one else's. Perspective played a huge role in photography, a knack Kagome possessed from the start.

After all, art was supposed to make you feel something.

Her eyes scanned the pale coloured walls. Admiring the various paintings, pictures, canvases, and art sculptures with a detailed eye. Trying to figure out what, exactly, it was she felt from them.

She found photography gave her the will to let her emotions in. The strength to confront her darkest thoughts and anxieties. It reminded her that life was beautiful, ephemeral, precious. It was also unpredictable, dangerous, and unforgiving.

It sure was taking Mr. Tsukihaku, her employer, an awful long time to assess her work.

And an awful long time for Sesshoumaru to come back.

Two weeks had gone by, without a single sight of the taiyoukai. After he'd visited her, he arrived again two days later, with more questions. This led her to requesting a quick photo shoot, to which he acquiesced. They spent the entire afternoon posing just as she wished. He left as he'd arrived, with no explanation or warning.

It wasn't as if she was without company. Her time catching up with her friends, along with helping Kaede fortify and assist the villagers, kept her occupied. For a few days, she and Sango went on a short girl's day to the northern mountains; relaxing in the hot springs the taijiya boasted about, and reconnected the bond which hadn't tarnished. Talking about her children, the village's progress in with reconstruction, and her younger brother's soon to be wife.

While helping Miroku babysit his kids while Sango went on demon-slaying missions, also meant she was around Inuyasha a lot. Their argument's effects lasted longer than she thought it should have. Their terse relationship only broadened the distance between them, and he made no indication to rectify that. So, she decided to give him space, and allow him to come around on his own. _If_ he ever did. But she could wait for him.

In the same breath, she found herself rather irritated with Sesshoumaru's absence. Why, she wasn't sure—it was a plethora of things, she told herself. Maybe it was because he still sent Rin gifts. Delivered them himself, too, almost every other day.

He was, by far, the most interesting thing to photograph within the Feudal Era; she'd give him that much. Nothing, and no one, was on par, nor could match his caliber in strength. Sesshoumaru's photographs were the only ones Mr. Tsukihaku lingered on. As if he, too, understood.

Finally, her boss shuffled the papers into a neat pile, segregating the ones of the taiyoukai. He gathered those copies up, a beaming smile on his aged face. "I love these! Where in the world did you find such exquisite and time appropriate garments? And this armour! Could it be authentic, from Feudal Japan itself?!" He flipped through the pictures, selecting one in particular. "This one here is most definitely going on display at this Thursday's open house. You are most certainly going to attract attention."

Mr. Tsukihaku had chosen the first picture she'd taken of Sesshoumaru. She recalled the moment vividly; how the sensation of awe became overwhelming, to the point where couldn't focus. Not a single creature compared to him.

"Is this his real hair?"

Kagome snapped herself out the daydream. "Yes. He likes to dye it, and wear it long. As for the armour, it's actually from Etsy. Custom made." She'd rehearsed what she'd say to Mr. Tsukihaku. Of course he would ask these questions; no one else working with him created anything like she did. She was bound to stand out. "I used Photoshop to create the markings on his skin, and change the eye colour. There weren't any contact lenses out there that didn't make him look goofy. I enhanced the scenery to create a rural effect, although I wanted it to remain natural looking as well."

"You've most certainly nailed it, Higurashi-san. Whatever motivated you to pursue this type of genre?" Kagome knew he'd ask about that, too—her specialty was the wildlife of Feudal Japan. No one else knew that, except her family, who kept her secret well hidden. Even her friends didn't know she returned just to snap a few pictures. Inuyasha had alwats known, but hekept his distance, never bothering her over the years. Until recent.

Kagome didn't have to lie this time. "I fell in love with history some time ago, after brushing up on some folklore in particular. The Warring States Era caught my fancy. So I wanted to replicate a piece of its culture into my photography, broaden my digital art skills. I love lore and myths about the demons in that time, too. I wanted to incorporate that aspect into the theme."

 _I also traipsed throughout Feudal Japan and fought with, and against, actual youkai. So I deserve to have my pictures of them in a museum, thanks._

"These will do. We can put them all up on display, if you wish. Perhaps someone might bid on them, should you decide to auction any. Also, I think it's best if you begin commissioning your work. In fact, if you continue this, we'll have one of your pictures published in our weekly magazines. At least once a month."

Kagome's jaw dropped. This was the best news she'd ever heard! Finally, she was aiming towards a future she always dreamed of. All her hard work was paying off.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Mr. Tsukihaku! Thank you, so much!"

She skipped the whole way home, stopping only to grab an iced coffee from WacDonalds. She could hardly wait to tell her mom, grandpa, and Souta about today.

Since coming home, Kagome's bond with her family became unbreakable. Unlike everything else in her life, her family remained constant and stable. An ever present reminder not to lose faith, not to lose sight of her hope. They provided motivation and support for her passion of photography. Never faltering, always going above and beyond for her.

Souta was eighteen, getting ready to graduate; as one of the top students of his class, and also elected valedictorian. Her mother decided to open a flower shop as part of the shrine. Her grandpa wasn't as mobile or limber as he used to be, but his charisma was unwavering, as well as his iron will. He cleaned the shrine each day, and swept the staircase, and snipped the bushes in the gardens.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka had all moved to different cities in pursuit of their degrees. They got together on Skype every week, being only a few hours apart. Their friendship had solidified and the girls were more inseparable than in high school. Granted, Yuka was engaged, Ayumi was a few months pregnant. Eri now lived in America, studying abroad.

Kagome was certain she would spiral deep into depression's clutches. And might have never made it out, without their love.

Sighing in relief, Kagome finally made it to her front door. Her shoes were off in seconds, tossing her back pack in the corner. Her stomach growled; a sandwich was in order.

"Honey, how did the meeting go with Mr. Tsukihaku?" said her mom from somewhere within the house.

"Great!" Kagome said from within the fridge. "He wants to use them in the upcoming open house, and says I could start making commission soon! I might also get some published in his magazine."

Kagome's mom drifted past the hallway, laundry tucked under her arm."That's great news, sweetie. I'm so proud of you."

Kagome waved to Souta as he strolled into the kitchen, burying his head into the fridge on instinct. _Does that boy ever stop eating?_ "Souta, you'll never guess what happened today!"

"I'm gonna go ahead and say." He sniffed a carton of milk before filling his glass. "You failed to impress your boss and now you're going to become a full time stripper."

"Souta!" The sound of their mom's footsteps echoed through the house.

"Sorry, ma!" Souta flinched, stashing the milk away.

Kagome had become quite unaffected by her brother's thin humour. It was all a face he put on to impress his friends, and knew it wasn't anything personal. Still, he had to keep it somewhat under control around their mom.

"You're full of it." She took a seat at their small island, staring with hungry eyes at the sandwich between her hands. "Just so you know, I'm going to be in a magazine someday."

"What impressed Mr. Tsukihaku this time?"

"For your information, all my work impresses him, thank you very much. And just to prove it, I'll show you them." Schooling her expression, Kagome collected her photos. She set them on the table for Souta's inspection. "These were his favourite."

They were all the photos of Sesshoumaru, sure, but they were still taken by her. The images were untouched. She didn't _want_ to use any enhancements. It would only ruin a perfect shot. He was a refined, ruthless killing machine; using filters would only insult his image.

"That's Inuyasha's half-brother, right? What's his name again? Uh, Sesshoumaru?" Souta glanced at his sister, suspicious. "I didn't know you were friends with him now. You told me he was dangerous."

They were the farthest thing from being friends. Even she'd been in his sister-in-law, it hadn't changed anything. Her taking some choice photos of him certainly wasn't changing anything now, either. Besides, what would _ever_ make him friends with _her_? There was something he desired; she just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Well, he's not like before," she said. "In fact, he and Inuyasha are civil now."

"That doesn't _not_ make him dangerous. Why are you defending him? You said so yourself—he's tried to kill you! Several times!"

"Shh." Kagome gestured upwards. "Stop shouting. Mom'll hear us."

"Good. Let's tell her you're still putting yourself in danger. I thought you were done with the Feudal era."

Her stomach flipped. "Don't tell mama, please. I don't want her worrying. I'm only going to there to take pictures, and that's it." She noticed he was staring at her pictures, his eyes dark and menacing.

Feeling like he was impeaching upon something private, Kagome snatched away her photos. Souta scowled. "Hey, we're just concerned about you."

"I'm not a child, Souta. I can take care of myself. So there's no reason to tell Mom, because nothing's going to happen to me." Kagome grabbed her sandwich on her way out the kitchen. "I'm leaving in half an hour. If she asks, just say you don't know. I'll leave her a note." Stomping up to her room, she closed the door, and collapsed onto her bed.

For several minutes, she allowed herself a few deep breaths to relax. To shake off whatever funk she was slipping into. Her brother's lecturing didn't sit well with her. It made her feel... heck, Kagome didn't know. Calling her out on not being a good judge of character certainly didn't rub her the right way. Was it just because it was Sesshoumaru, the demon who used to threaten her life? Or could something else be the source of her aggravation?

Tossing her necessities into a knapsack, Kagome took one look around her bedroom. Wrote her mom a quick note, then headed to the shrine.

* * *

His presence was clear the moment she crossed the bridge between her world and the Feudal Era. Her chest heavy and her head light, his aura caused her powers to respond of their own accord. Her energy completely engulfed her; a protection against the oppressing energy.

He was making one thing awfully clear—he wanted her to notice him. _Well, it worked. C'mon out now._

Kagome peered over the lip of the well, noting the meadow was vacant, but charged with youki. He was trapping her. She wasn't fooled—he was near, and definitely cranking up the _Notice Me!_ setting on his aura. Its intensity made the air hum, and stirred up a soft breeze. Electricity flowed through her every fiber.

"I-It's been a while." Kagome took one step out of the well, senses on high alert. Her barrier wrapped itself around her like a warm embrace. "I was wondering if I offended you. I've been wanting to express my gratitude, in all honesty." Her arms broke out in goosebumps, and a chill swept through her. Kagome tried to convince herself she was shaking because of the cold. "Thank you."

"For what?" His voice was liquid gold, matching his tawny eyes which glimmered with interest. In the moonlight, he was a wraith; a celestial, immortal being walking among mortals. An exquisite creature, capable of thousands of demons with his ultimate attack.

For as long as she would know him, she'd never forget how malevolent he had the potential to be.

Her stomach did a strange flip, which left her queasy, and now she felt parched and had to pee. Willing herself to relax, she was met with resistance. His energy buffeted against her barrier, testing its strength. She kept up with him, refusing to flinch.

"My boss r-really liked your photos. He wants more. You've, uh, really helped me a lot." If she didn't stop stammering, she'd never catch his attention.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"I was wondering... if there's any possible way... that is, if it's not inconvenient for you... " _Oh, stupid, just spit it out!_ But the stars in her eyes and fog in her brain jumbled her thoughts. "I'd like more of them. Pictures of you, I mean... I was wondering if you'd let me take more." Kagome was positive that if she could see in the dark, the taiyoukai would be cringing at her. She sounded like an unintelligent fool.

Stepping closer, Sesshoumaru's profile became a bit easier to see. He preserved his aloof expression, yet, he did something unexpected. The veil of his youki, heavy and cumbersome, lifted off her shoulders. Testament of how he'd earned his status in the world, with the ease he wielded his extraordinary powers.

She, herself, possessed an awesome, unpredictable ability. Following the destruction of Magatsuhi, it wasn't long before she understood how strong she was. Inexperience separated her from performing amazing feats. Never in her imagination did she predict she'd be the strongest of the Shard Hunters group. Even after being regarded as the weakest link for so long, she rose above her comrades.

Did Sesshoumaru see the weak link, or did he understand just how powerful she was?

She refused to tremble under his heavy gaze. He wouldn't get the best of her; wouldn't get her to cower any more.

"Why do you take pictures?" he said, unexpectedly.

"Now you're starting to sound like Inuyasha," she groused.

"He does not support your endeavours?"

Kagome almost laughed. "No, of course not. He thinks it's a complete waste of time."

"I do not see the value in these pictures as well."

Now, she wasn't laughing. If she was going to have a repeat of her earlier argument with the hanyou, Kagome was out of there.

"It's all about perception and your interpretation—for me, photography is a way of living. It's what fuels my day, and inspires me to do better. The happiness it brings me is valuable." Her headache came back as her powers surged with the rising of her voice. It was annoying to being questioned all the time. "You can't tell me you don't have some sense of appreciation for things. There's something that makes you look forward to each day, whether you may care to admit so or not."

Kagome understood she was tiptoeing on perilous grounds. Knew her boldness might get her killed. It was a relief not to see the fatal glare Sesshoumaru was so well known for. A look often reserved for those he would soon cut down; what she saw instead was intrigue.

"I can sense your hostility, miko. What raises your ire?" Sesshoumaru took another step forward. She refused to allow his hulking stature and smooth gait to intimidate and get the best of her.

Kagome stood up and walked straight up to the demon lord, her sapphire eyes lit up like fireworks. "I have had _enough_ of people doubting my love for photography. To everyone, it might just look like a waste of time. But it's a talent, and for a change it's something I'm actually _good_ at! Sure, it might not be able to pay the bills right now. But I'm only an amateur—there's so much time to get better and solidify my career."

Her head swam, and she was flushed and sweaty. Confronting the Lord of the West was foolish; fifteen year old Kagome would've done this. Now, Kagome knew just how stupid she was being.

But damn it, she was getting so _tired_ of justifying herself.

It didn't help she felt like an idiot. He could probably smell the embarrassment oozing off of her. It wasn't like she planned on exploding just then.

"You say people don't endorse your... hobbies. So you continue to seek approval despite any praise. I don't understand your logic to enjoying this photography, as you claim to."

 _No, that wasn't right at all! You're completely misunderstanding me!_

"You can't just quit because of something like that, it's giving up! To love something completely is to sacrifice for it. I'm sure you can't understand that, either." The miko hadn't expected to snap back again. But he was treading on thin ice. This subject was becoming redundant and exasperating to rehash every day.

It was one of the main reasons she and Inuyasha separated. And eschewed their vows. intended to last until the end of their days. He just could not stand to see her put more attention into something that wasn't him. Didn't hesitate to slight her passion at every opportunity.

Following the incident, Inuyasha even went as far to lie to her. Promising to never insult or slander her art ever again. To never make the same mistake again.

Kagome willed herself not think any more of the matter. It lead to a dark path she dared not trek, tucked away into the recesses of her mind. Neglecting it kept its influence minimal and tamable.

"I see," said the taiyoukai, barely above a whisper.

 _No,_ she thought _,_ _I don't think you do._

"I have a sense of appreciation." Sesshoumaru closed the remaining gap between them, presenting his empty palm. "Allow me to show you. Hand me your camera." Her cheeks were warm; her legs felt like Jell-O.

She swallowed a few times, not convinced her voice still wouldn't crack. Opting to say nothing, the miko reached into her knapsack. . Handing the taiyoukai her camera, she was careful not to touch him.

Sesshoumaru's lips slanted upwards. Kagome's head spun. Gods, he was handsome. An appealing, resplendent, figment from her imagination come to life.

As if he'd done so all his life, the taiyoukai aimed the camera at her. "Do not move. Say cheese."

The flash went off; Kagome remained standing, grateful Sesshoumaru didn't react like before. Kagome was certain she was squinting in the photo, as he handed her camera back.

"So if I tell you what it is I appreciate within this photograph, will that satisfy you?"

His question confused her, yet she didn't have the resolve to refute him. As her vision became clearer, the heat in her core rose. Sesshoumaru stared at her camera, poker-faced. He could've been experiencing any sort of emotion, and she'd be clueless. He was close; much too close, his proximity jarring her senses.

"I probably look funny," she said. It was an effort not to faint from dizziness."And pale, and gloomy, and weird."

"You find your appearance to be humorous, miko?" Sesshoumaru's stare held steady. Topaz eyes were effulgent in the moonlight; not a trace of facetiousness in his voice, either. "I see no such thing. I'd like for you to explain."

Kagome wasn't sure if he was making fun of her, or being serious. The taiyoukai was unreadable—how did he expect her to interpret his puzzling questions?s

Kagome was fluent in reading the sometimes perplexing behaviours of her hanyou. Sesshoumaru's obscure personality sure was giving her a run for her money. Left with no choice but to indulge his curiosity, she inspected the picture he took of her.

Well, it wasn't her worst picture... not her greatest, either. Her hair was windswept and wild; her cobalt eyes were, to Kagome's mute horror, squinted. Her tight-lipped smile wasn't convincing anyone she was gleeful. _I could definitely floss a bit more._

"I guess it's not that funny." Kagome turned her camera off, biting the insides of her cheek.

"How would you describe it, then?"

Kagome answered honestly. "Boring." _I bet I look that way in the other picture he took, too._

His eyebrows rose, almost imperceptible. Had he heard her thoughts? "I know not your reasons for being deceitful, so I'll warn you not to make it a habit. Perhaps I am making you... uncomfortable?"

The taiyoukai of the Western land's voice lifted slightly. She noticed he was no longer hovering over her, too. She could not remember when he moved, but was appreciative for the distance. The power thrumming and stirring within him was not a force that could not be reckoned with. Even as Head Priestess, she was but a mere toddler in comparison to him.

"I wish to add this to the lists of requests," he said, folding his arms within his sleeves, "if I may."

"What's that?" Kagome nearly buckled, finding it difficult to catch her breath. It was unusual for Sesshoumaru to take any interest her. The first time it happened she convinced herself it was a mere fluke.

This was the third time he'd approached her, albeit the length of time between visits weren't methodical. For one reason or another, the taiyoukai intended to toy with her. Her teeth gnashed together, as the fire in her core burned like acid. A headache brewed within her temples, blotting out her focus for a couple of seconds.

As if sensing her agitation, Sesshoumaru made his proposition short. "Find me something I can appreciate in that photo. And also." He pivoted away from her, glancing over his shoulder. "Remember to give me the results of my first question. I am keeping track, miko. I do not forget."

He vanished. A distinct lack of flames in her abdomen and fluttering in her heart brought Kagome back to reality. She found herself staring at the moon, a thin sliver in the black backdrop. The sky unblemished allowed the stars—unable to be seen in her time—a chance to shine. If only she could afford a telescope. It would be interesting to see the galaxy from five hundred years in the past.

Remembering her initial plan, Kagome set off at a steady pace through the forest. Reaching the threshold of the barrier, Kagome sensed something off. . If Inuyasha hadn't welcomed her back, it meant he was traveling with Miroku. Meaning Sango would be at her home, in her demon-slayer village, training their children. Didn't any of them remember she was coming home this weekend?

Her heart racing for a different reason, Kagome trekked back to Kaede's hut. She had nowhere to go. She and Inuyasha used to have their own home, but that had been destroyed a long, long time ago. She dared not think of it at all, as it only resurfaced painful memories. Memories belonging in the past, for now.

Kagome tiptoed past the slumbering elder miko. She fed the fire before retired to her room, exhausted.

Tucking herself in, Kagome hugged her pillow and curled into a ball. Images flickered in and out from behind her eyelids until she succumbed to slumber. Not at all sensing the pair of saffron eyes watching over her.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave a little review on your way out. I'm interested in any sort of feedback! And let me know if your favourite Sess/Kag pairing fanfics out there - I've got to get back into reading some!**_


	4. Gift

—

 _Gift_

* * *

Kagome heard nothing of when Inuyasha and Miroku would return. Sango, at least, bothered to write, stating she'd be gone until the new moon. Almost an entire cycle away.

Rin and Kaede were her only company within the village. It wasn't as if Kagome didn't enjoy their company and companionship. It's just she missed her friends, more so than when she was actually separated. It was a strange feeling, something the miko was unfamiliar with.

If that didn't make her feel lonely, Sesshoumaru's absence was hard to ignore. Kagome wondered just _what_ she'd done to chase everyone away.

A lot of buried emotions were trying to resurface, and each time she stomped them back down. For the last couple of days, the miko spent her time in the gardens with Rin. Nurturing future medicinal plants, harvesting matured crops, and planting seeds in new garden beds. Her hands were raw and calloused from utilizing primitive garden tools. Her neck and back sore from bending over all day. Next time, she'd bring tools from her own time. At the end of the day, she was often too exhausted to dwell on any pessimistic thoughts.

But they happened when she least expected it. There were times when she couldn't abrogate her anxiety. Kagome wasn't sure what the catalyst was which provoked these episodes. Just knew it would take time to stop them.

She tried convincing herself to talk to someone, but always clammed up. Discussing it with Rin wasn't an option. She was too young to comprehend what darkness festered within Kagome's heart. Kaede, unfortunately, seemed to be withering right before her eyes. She couldn't dump her burdens on an old woman. She deserved to remain unaffected by pain and suffering, until the end.

On the fourth day since her friends left, Kagome came close to going home. What little contribution she was giving to the village was making a marginal dent. Since the barrier was risen, she was out of a job. And because her friends decided to live in the village, Kagome had no desire to venture off. Which left her bouncing between times, and between lives.

When she thought back on that decision, Kagome felt selfish. Just because her people were safe from harm, didn't mean someone else was. People might need her help. She could have been aiding other villages this whole time. Could've been teaching them how to defend their homes, their children, and their livelihood. Instead, she'd chosen to stick close to home and out of danger. How many people could she have saved, had she not been thinking only of herself?

Fueling these detrimental ideas only made Kagome distressed. It wasn't as if she could go back and change it. Accepting her choices and where she was today was the important thing. _Not_ clinging onto regrets.

It was a blazing hot afternoon on the fifth day her friends left. The cicadas in the fields filled the silence with their humming. Sweat drenched her back and hair, and she was thirsty. Kaede decided to take a nap, and Rin danced in the fields, unaffected by the heat. The miko had forgotten just how unforgiving the climate in the Feudal Era could be. She scolded herself for not packing lighter clothes in preparation for the heat waves.

Left to her own devices, Kagome gathered a towel, flipflops, bathing suit, and dufflebag. She headed toward the cold stream; the area protected by the barrier. She had no worries about meeting any unexpected visitors.

At least, that's what she believed.

Navigating through the thin woodland, Kagome located the cold stream. Next to it was her makeshift changing room made from a few waterproof tarps. She shimmied out of her clothes and slid on her bathing suit, not fitting as snug as she remembered.

Tying her hair into a bun, the miko slipped her flipflops on and slung her towel over her shoulder. She submerged her foot, her toes already on the verge of numbing. Easing herself in, she gasped when the water level reached her armpits. Holding her breath, she dunked her head in, screaming out bubbles underwater.

Emerging, Kagome rubbed the water from her eyes, suddenly aware of another entity. The miko surveyed her surroundings, realizing just how vulnerable she was. It only took a few seconds to discern the identity of her intruder. The tension in her shoulders released, her heart returning to a semi normal pace.

"You could at least say hello, you know. You scared me." Kagome wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling self-conscious. He still hadn't revealed his whereabouts. "If you wanted to talk Lord Sesshoumaru, you could at least wait until I get changed."

The taiyoukai stepped out in plain sight, a radiant figure in the sun's rays. Eyes forged from the sun itself assessed every inch of her. "I was not hiding, miko. Your lack of awareness is what frightened you."

 _You don't have to be a jerk about it,_ she thought.

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "Nothing's supposed to get through the barrier. I had my guard down." She should've known he'd be the only exception. Nothing could stop the formidable daiyoukai from entering wherever he pleased.

His expression matched just what she was thinking. How could she underwhelm his impressive strength? With his long history of brutality and cruelty to all who opposed him? The single shred of kindness he had, he saved for Rin.

"A feeble barrier cannot keep me out." Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "I am surprised you, of all people, forgot this fact."

Despite the icy water, Kagome was burning up. She wasn't sure if it was from humiliation, or from whatever his long, fixed stare was doing to her insides. An abrupt thought snapped her out of the reverie.

"I've brought something for you. That is, if Lord Sesshoumaru is humble enough to accept gifts." She tried to keep her voice light, despite her disjointed movements. Wading out of the stream, she was mindful of her exposed body. Making quick work of securing a towel around her waist, she then rifled through her bag. "Ah ha!" Kagome retrieved an item wrapped in sea foam green paper.

She made an effort to keep her cheeks from colouring. A task proven more difficult when she took note of the taiyoukai's inquisitive look. "I hope you like it. I meant to give it to you the other night, before, uh... Well, I just remembered it now, so here you go." She had to cut herself off from blabbering again. No doubt it annoyed him, just as it did Inuyasha, although the taiyoukai didn't say as much.

"Whatever it is, I'm certain it isn't something I need. There isn't anything that could make me stronger than I already am." His indifference made Kagome forget she was embarrassed.

She stuffed the present back in her bag. Proceeded to her makeshift changing room, feigning indifference. She sensed his eyes following her. "If you don't think you need it, I won't give it to you then."

The triumphant feeling didn't last long. when she reached to grab her change of clothes, Kagome sensed the demon lord had followed her. Then she heard the distinct sound of her belongings being rooted through. Whirling around, she caught Sesshoumaru digging through her bag. "Hey! Cut that out!"

He produced her wrapped gift, dropping her bag back on the ground. She would've freaked, but there wasn't anything breakable in her bag. Eyeing the item, Sesshoumaru tested its weight, tossing it in the air a few times, giving it a brief sniff. "It smells of metal. What is it, miko?"

"None of your business! It's not your gift anymore." She wanted to get changed, because somehow, shouting at him in her towel wasn't giving her any edge.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked. It did strange things to her heart. "How rude. Retracting a gift is not polite."

"Neither is rejecting a gift," she said. He was still smirking.

"Should we rescind our earlier decisions?"

She swallowed a few times, thinking it over. "Sure. Will you accept my gift?"

"Gladly." The demon lord sliced open her present, revealing its contents, his face unreadable. The small, silver coloured digital camera appeared even tinier in his clawed hands.

"Do you like it?"

He toyed with it, like a cat with a mouse. "Is this something you purchased for this Sesshoumaru?"

"Actually, no—it's one of mine." At this, Sesshoumaru's expression softened. "I just thought, if you ever wanted to take your own pictures, you could do so at your own leisure."

"Do I inconvenience you?"

She nearly gawked at him. "No, not at all! I didn't mean—ah, I don't mind. I figured you could get some use out of it." _I'm such an idiot._

"What should I use it for?"

"Memories," she said. He was staring at her as if she'd said something foreign. "You know, in case you want to remember something."

"To remember something, I am required to take a picture of it?" This conversation was going way different than what she'd practiced it in her mind.

"Well, yes and no. I guess it helps some people remember things better if they can see them."

"I do not require such assistance," he said.

There was a crushing feeling within her chest, coming from nowhere. "Use it or not, I don't care. I just thought it would be a good idea." She turned away from him and marched into her tarp contraption. She dried herself off and changed into clean clothes, feeling better.

When she came out, Kagome was surprised to see he hadn't left. Unexpected and dramatic exits were his forte, after all. Instead, he was leaning against an oak tree, fiddling with the camera.

"I accept your gift," Sesshoumaru suddenly announced. "Only if you allow me to take my first picture of you with this camera."

She couldn't remember blushing this much, over anyone. Or recall when she felt so much electricity throughout her body. "O-okay. I guess that's reasonable enough." She was grateful he waited until she changed clothes to approach the topic.

Like before, Kagome stood awkwardly, waiting for him to give her the signal to smile. But it never came—he was gone. He appeared before her, closer, his proximity stifling. Just a few steps away, and she'd be toe to toe with him. Her body was alive with energy as her powers responded to his. Although it didn't seem to reject him. If anything, her energy and his were... mingling together.

In an instant, he snapped a photo, and was back to his original spot near the oak tree before she could blink. He peeked at the photo, almost smiling.

Sesshoumaru tucked the camera within his robes. His eyes were disorienting to look at. "This will do. Thank you for the gift, Kagome."

To her astonishment, the taiyoukai didn't immediately leave. Rather, he sauntered off, almost as if beckoning her to join him. She was too frozen, too discombobulated. Her breath hitched, her stomach dropping to her knees—she watched him go. Saying nothing at all.

Only when he was out of sight, did she release her breath. A faint headache formed in the back of her head, draining her of energy. Kagome willed herself to get her wits together,and gathered her belongings. Her mind was in a tizzy. A fog, insidious and malignant, circled her, muddling her thoughts and emotions.

The entire way back, she wondered what she would've said.

Returning to the hut she shared with Kaede did little to abate her grim mood. Not even the herbal tea used for meditation uprooted its grip from her.

 _I'm overreacting—reading too much into this. Just because it didn't work out before... It's not the same, it's not the same. It's. Not. The. Same._

Over and over, those four words looped through her mind. Meant to calm herself. A method to ward away fear of being with anyone else after Inuyasha. He was supposed to be her soulmate, and yet he'd gone and...

 _It's not the same. It's not the same._

Kagome did not sleep well. Rising early to meet the sunrise, she cooked oatmeal over the woodstove. Over night, she got another letter from Sango, confirming her return to be on the new moon. To Kagome's further dismay, Miroku and Inuyasha were also waiting to come home then. Reportedly still tied up with a youkai infestation.

She tried not to think of how much her heart ached, as she threw the letter into the fire-pit.


	5. Equality

**Here's another for you all! Enjoy! And btw. Thank you SO MUCH for the views on this story! And thank you again for visiting ' _Photograph'_ and _'Human Like Me'_ ! It means a lot to me! You guys rock! I'll continue posting every Saturday!**

—

 _Equality_

* * *

It was another two days until Sesshoumaru granted her his audience. This time, forgoing his usual stealthy approach.

On that balmy evening, she was out picking wild flowers, photographing a few she'd never seen before, intending on showing Mr. Tsukihaku. After staying inside of the stuffy wooden hut practicing herbal remedies involving various plant species, she had needed the fresh air. Being away so long, she was a bit out of practice with even the most basics of remedies, which aggravated her more than expected.

It was getting late, but she continued, keeping a vigilant watch on the weather. She took note of the rain filled clouds rolling overhead, blotting out the sun. The air thrummed with energy, but somehow, Kagome doubted it was due to the weather.

Ever since the other night, she remained trapped in a myriad of troubling thoughts; unable to shake how deserted she felt since receiving the letter. She wasn't lonesome, though; Rin and Kaede _were_ still around. Although it was obvious the two were too preoccupied with their own social life. The elder miko spent majority of her time at the orphanage for war-affected children, in between teaching her. Rumour suggested Rin was seeing a boy, and no surprise there—it was only a matter of time.

Everyone's life was still moving on. She was stagnant, drowning in a pool of turbulent emotions. It was crushing her, siphoning any energy she felt; something she'd gotten well accustomed by now.

She sensed him, knowing it was only because he wanted to be known. The taiyoukai was egotistical and preened whenever he conquered in battle, and took pride in sneaking up on his victims. Anyone who crossed his path understood just how wicked and impressive he was.

What did take her off guard was the camera she'd given him in his hands. Was he giving it back? Why?

Turning fully to face him, Kagome's hair tossed about wildly in the wind. The fresh scent of flowers and distinct smell of rain carried in the breeze. "Did my upset you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Immediately she wanted to retract those words. _Why does it hurt to think he might not actually like it?_

"On the contrary." He closed the distance between them in a few smooth strides. "It's caught my intrigue. Lately, I've been pondering about what makes a photograph mean something. You speak often of how it ties into your emotions, gives a certain... credibility to your existence. Yet, this Sesshoumaru fails to understand this concept of thinking. You claim to need equality in a photograph to create such feelings. I disagree—imperfection, imbalance, instability, creates a much more interesting outcome. The quality of life is, in all reality, blemished. There is no such thing as perfection."

She was too alarmed by his words to respond. Sesshoumaru was unpredictable, which made him dangerous; he held his pride in high regards. If he were to think her photography was beneath him, he wouldn't be here, exposing his opinions. The fact he deigned to even continue the topic, had Kagome wondering if he was somehow compelled to say those things. And, if she wasn't mistaken, he hadn't threatened her _once,_ in the four whole minutes he'd been there.

He offered her his camera, glowering down at her as she took it from him. He didn't protest as she flipped through his small gallery, consisting of a few pictures of Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Most of them were of Rin, probably having to annoy Jaken—or Sesshoumaru!— to add extra ones of her. Typical teenage girl behaviour, even with five hundred years of cultural differences.

"Not one of those pictures are perfect. Life is not perfect." His voice was light, practical, and she detected no signs of enmity. Sesshoumaru hinted at her to give back the camera. She tried to ignore the fact his fingers brushed against hers, even when it sent a jolt of electricity up her arm. "Do you disagree with this?" She was stuck in his gaze for several seconds; and when she sort of snapped out of it, he was closer.

He had no idea just how well she understood—couldn't know about the countless times her 'perfect' world turned asunder. Or how many cracks were still unhealed within her heart, unaware most were inflicted by his half-brother.

"You're absolutely right, in some ways." Kagome's heart fluttered, and she found it difficult to draw in a breath. "But it doesn't work in photography—everything needs to blend. Certain elements need complimenting. Everything needs to balance out. To have something throw it off will ruin the entire atmosphere. Everything needs to belong."

Sesshoumaru was amping up his youki, flooding her senses. Was he trying to throw her off? She inhaled sharply, almost unable to keep herself from pitching forward.

"Do you belong here, Kagome?" he said, so soft, she was almost sure it was just the wind whispering in her ears. It took her a moment to realize he was hinting at the picture he'd taken of her, the last time they'd seen each other.

Examining the photo, she was relieved to see she wasn't squinting this time. She couldn't say anything redeeming about her sopping wet hair, though. At that time, she had been wearing a pair of thin, brown khaki's and Velcro strapped sandals. The sunglasses she owned were too big for her, and tucked into the collar of her white blouse. The forest's canopy in the background, and the crystal clear waters of the stream she'd swam in... didn't fit in with her modern appearance.

No, she didn't belong here at all.

Kagome handed the camera back. "It's obvious I don't come from here."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You belong, and I am somewhat curious to know why you think the opposite of this."

She stilled, contemplating. Now she owed him three answers, none of which she knew _how_ to answer. The sudden gust of wind seemed to have swept away her vocabulary. It wasn't as if she was good at articulating her feelings—proven by her past attempts to communicate with the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru stalked forward, equipped with keen senses, and claws with the power to eviscerate enemies. The ability to wield two of the most powerful swords on the planet. A taiyoukai born onerous and menacing in every aspect. And he'd never let her forget it.

Never had she encountered a creature quite built like Sesshoumaru. And here he was, conversing with her; as if they'd been more than acquaintances. It almost felt as if she'd known him for centuries, but it was roughly seven years ago when she'd first stumbled into the Western Lord. Perched atop the giant demon he enslaved on that balmy, ominous night; he'd been baiting Inuyasha to reveal his father's tomb. Proving to be utterly ruthless, he forced a demon to impersonate Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. Dragging them into their father's grave—making them fight for their lives. Knowing their rocky history, it made this experience all the more surreal.

Kagome focused on Sesshoumaru's profile, noticing he was scrutinizing her. Youki whipped about impatiently.

His sharp tone snapped her back to reality. "If you won't explain, I will make you."

The miko withered, knowing just where this was headed. _Okay, back to the threats. Well, it was nice while it lasted._

She tried her best to dissuade him from skewering her. "I don't think I belong because... I'm not from here. I know you think this doesn't make a difference, but it's only because you know less than half of the story. And I'm not even sure you would believe me if I told you."

She avoided the topic at large, narrowly. Now, she only succeeded in giving him something else to question.

In retrospect, explaining how she traveled through time, and describing the world she lived in, might not be so bad. At least, that's what she hoped.

She didn't want to explore just what she thought about the relationship she shared with him. Because if she did, she worried it would lead her down a path she couldn't turn from.

Sesshoumaru chose not to antagonize her. He continued on. "I know not where you hail from—it makes no difference to me, anyway. You carry scents on your person I have no name for. And I have journeyed throughout the whole of Japan and China. Thus concluding you come from lands years, perhaps centuries, away. How it remains logical for you to cross such distance in mere moments, when you are a human, confounds me. A feeling I am not well familiar with, which has intrigued me far more than expected. Whether you belong in Japan is of no question. Whether this particular time belongs to you, begs a different one. The former, I agree with. The latter... perplexes me."

Kagome held her breath; this must have been the longest sentence he'd ever said to her. The sky was now completely opaque; the trees rattled and bowed under the ferocity of the winds. Sesshoumaru's intellect knew no boundaries, his perception as sharp as his blades. He suspected her of time traveling, while complimenting her for it in the same breath. It was enough to cause any girl to have difficulties remembering how to keep her knees from buckling.

She hadn't once fooled him, with any lie she'd ever told him. Kagome's eyes lingered on the demon, taking in how sinister he appeared with the storm to his back. He planned this from the start, lured her into this conversation. She hadn't seen it coming.

"I have taken note of Inuyasha's frequent visitations to your world. He carries with him the same scents as you, at times. How my younger half-brother has the capabilities to walk through time..." Sesshoumaru's brow creased, his expression more brooding than the storm clouds thickening overhead. Kagome couldn't tell if jealousy or anger flashed behind his eyes. "It appears no one else has the ability to enter the Bone Eater's Well, but you two." Those eyes were canvassing her again.

"How do you know about that?" she said, freezing once she did. _Idiot! If he knows about my time traveling, he probably snooped around at some point! No doubt he's seen us actually use it._

"As I stated, I have been to every region of this country. I leave no path uncrossed, especially the lands surrounding mine. Inuyasha's cozen behaviour triggered my curiosity, also knowing this would rationalize your mystery. Naturally, I tracked him. Inferring with either of you about the subject wouldn't produce the answers I wanted. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful."

Sesshoumaru's supercilious expression confused Kagome. It almost sounded like Sesshoumaru _was_ a bit jealous of their abilities. He must be, if he went to such lengths to figure out how they did it.

Hell, she wasn't even completely sure how the well worked in the first place. It tied together with the Shikon no Tama, and it being inside of her body for fifteen years. Inuyasha's case wasn't as clear; the only thing which made sense was his connection to her. The thought of having Sesshoumaru attempt to go through the well frightened Kagome. Would it mean he would was connected to her, too? She thought it best not to think of that.

As if reading her thoughts, Sesshoumaru said, "I have not yet decided to try the well for myself. I believe to be missing a key element, something you are in possession of." Her heart galloped; sweat gathered in uncomfortable places. "I know you don't know the secret either, miko. You can stop being so skittish in my company. I wish to seek answers—I pose no threat."

 _Huh?_ Kagome reeled. _Then why the oppressing energy? Why the need to flaunt your prowess in my face every second? This entire exchange has been an interrogation—this farce isn't fooling me!_ No words left her mouth. Her inner rant would sound too childish out loud. It could create an even more incommodious situation for them.

 _Yeah, well,_ she thought, squaring her shoulders, _I'm not afraid of you, anyway._ A bald faced lie.

The glint in his eyes suggested he'd sensed her thoughts. "There are plenty of reasons to be afraid of me. In light of present circumstances, I will do you no harm. I give my word." The corner of his mouth slanted upwards. "Do not forget I am leagues stronger than you'll ever be."

The miko couldn't discern whether the taiyoukai was being facetious or condescending. For some odd reason, it caused her stomach to turn into a furnace. Why was she sweating so much, when the wind granted plenty of breeze to cool her?

She told herself it had nothing to do with the way he was looking at her. That it didn't relate to the butterflies in her stomach, or her quickening pulse and shaky hands. Kagome remained mute.

"I realize my past actions hardly correlate with what I am promising now. My credibility is compromised, courtesy, once again, of my actions." Sesshoumaru was getting closer, slow enough not to startle her. Kagome refused to quake and give him the satisfaction of admitting she was afraid.

"I propose we start anew, ridding yourselves of any grudge or ill intent."

"You want to come to a truce?"

"No, Kagome. I wish to become your ally."

Was her hearing messed up? Did he actually say that? The miko was confident she misheard him. _Now he wanted to be friends?_

Kagome shook her head. "I don't mean to come across as mean, but... why?"

Her heart twinged. She was scared to get hurt again, to let someone else in, when she'd told herself to keep everyone out. Only the few permitted past her walls were her family. After several months of shutting them out, even they had stopped trying for a while. Too obdurate to listen to them, Kagome suffered alone. Her family never strayed from her side. Broken communication—coupled with Kagome's over-venturesome and recalcitrant behaviour—crippled their family dynamic. Leaving them, as a unit, in-cohesive. They pulled her out of it, patched her back together. They fixed their issues, and became closer than ever. Her family were the real heroes.

It'd been all her fault, too. Why would anyone wish to be friends with a person who shoved her family away out of misplaced anger? Or someone who'd turn their back on friends just to brood and rage alone? She had been so self-centered. She was _lucky_ she had them.

Sesshoumaru shocked her again. "I don't intend to come across insensitive, however... I am aware of the turmoil warring within you; you smell of the storm clouds above. Your powers aren't activating in my presence, verifying my suspicions. Falling victim to your own emotions is pathetic, as you turn into your own enemy. It exhibits your weaknesses, renders you incompetent in the face of danger. You do not fear me. I need you to feel otherwise."

Not getting a chance to reply, her jaw became slack. Her knees trembled, and her throat closed before she could scream. His eyes reflected the storm; the clouds overhead transforming into a black canvas. A brutal gust of air knocked her off balance, and Kagome felt terror brush her heart.

A visceral, deep growl emitted from the taiyoukai. His warning to her, that he was still hostile and unpredictable.

Kagome's brief episode of fear subsided. She allowed the familiar numbness to shroud her, embrace her. Greeted it, like a lost friend; let it comfort her, knowing it would abate any sort of emotion, if only for awhile.

Sesshoumaru was merely acting like an alpha male. She knew at every opportunity, he never failed to flaunt his prowess. It was the equivalent to pissing on trees. Sesshoumaru needed to thwart any threatss, and it proved he considered her one of them. Otherwise, why did he feel obligated to showcase his strength? When she already knew he was one screw loose from being a complete psychopath?

"You won't hurt me." She said, trying to be bold, albeit trembling under his severe gaze. Kagome knew how much she was gambling—Sesshoumaru was volatile; provoking him was suicide.

The winds were ruthless by this point. At least she didn't have to worry about accidentally flashing him. Trading her scanty uniform for a sensible pair of jeans suited her just fine. Plus, swapping her flats for a decent pair of broken in hiking boots saved a ton of wear on her feet. Along with downgrading her backpack, she learned how to be as frugal as possible.

The air grew thick, a heavy shroud of pure energy hitting her senses. Her powers flared, purifying a small bubble around her. Before the miko had a chance to see, she was lifted off the ground, then she was supine, pressed into the ground. Her hair out of the way, Kagome opened her eyes, and wished she hadn't.

Even with his throat ripping from the intensity of his snarl, he couldn't be any less mesmerizing. His hand grasped her throat, tight enough to cause a slight hitch in her breath. Solid armour pressed her into the grassy earth, subduing her. The smooth markings on his cheeks were now jagged, his sanguine eyes blazing.

He was feral. A wild animal. A thing of myths and legends, because how could one creature have the strength to vanquish any foe? How could he be so merciless, so carnal, yet beautiful?

 _Fight back!_ he tried to tell her.

Kagome felt energy explode from within her belly, with a swiftness and skill of a trained miko. It smothered Sesshoumaru's youki, eating away at it like clockwork. He was hopeless to stop it from happening. The fog uplifting, Kagome finally saw through the world with a sharp focus.

Next, she unleashed a small blast of purity, enough to shove the taiyoukai off of her. Sesshoumaru regained his composure, gluing his eyes, now burnished orbs of gold, on her. If Kagome didn't know any better, she would've assumed his countenance reflected pride. He probably didn't know she was close to barfing, then.

When he spoke, his words were soft as lavender, "For what it is worth, I do not harm the things I find interesting. Proving you deserve to live, by refusing to die, proves you're worthy of my interest." He inclined his head. "And my partnership."

Her heart sped up; why was it so difficult to catch her breath? She felt like she'd won a competition of sorts, with the taiyoukai being the prize. A realization she wasn't sure she liked or not.

Receiving compliments from Sesshoumaru, let alone gaining his respect... When had he decided to change his perception of her? And when, exactly, did he start noticing in her? And was that necessarily a good thing?

 _No, this is all a huge misunderstanding. I'm reading into this wrong. He's not into me, AT ALL. I'm fabricating this entire scenario, because that's what I..._

Backpedaling, Kagome tried to put on a front, standing tall and straight. "Now just why do you want to team up with me? What exactly do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"I'll explain myself all in due time. I presume you require adequate time to think this through. Think of it as... exchanging a favour for a favour."

 _Of course!_ Kagome felt stupid. _He's just not as charitable as I thought! He wants me to give up my secrets of the well, to let me take more pictures of him! I should have known he'd pull a stunt like this._

Sesshoumaru moved, as swift as an asp, no longer in front of her. Standing only two feet away now, he leered over her; but, there was no malice—no cruelty. Only intrigue, and perhaps a trace of laughter in his expression.

Kagome held her breath, hating herself for freezing up. He was an enigma; rich with ambiguity, and proven devoted to remaining a mystery.

 _Just why is it so hard for us to let people in? Why must it be so hard to let others in? Doesn't the word 'trust' exist anymore? I used to believe in it, until..._ Kagome refused to let the tears forming around her eyes to fall. She hoped he hadn't noticed. _But how can you trust someone, when you know they're going to let you down?_

Unbeknownst to her, he'd crossed the minimal space dividing them. Kagome refused to meet his gaze, knowing she'd definitely lose her composure. Her cobalt eyes fixated on her shoes, allowing her smooth black hair to conceal her face. The miko noticed his boots were awfully close to her shoe. Something touched her chin, and urged her to look up.

His fiery amber eyes entranced her, making her forget where she was, who she was, for a few seconds. His strength, pride and confidence, beguiled her. Kagome lost all sense of awareness. The hand used to lift her head was now cupping her cheek, so gently, she barely felt it there.

She failed to realize the clouds overhead were sailing by. How the winds were weakening to a gentle breeze. The cool air refreshed on her flushed skin; the soothing scent of the nearby lilac bushes filled her nostrils. The earth beneath her feet grounded her, and the trill of bird calls filled the area. For a few, moments, Kagome's hands stopped shaking. She caught her breath, and the same clarity that washed over her earlier returned. She looked at him.

She wanted to just ogle at him for as long as he'd allow. Before she registered, Sesshoumaru had retracted his hand and stepped away. His face was unreadable, when moments ago it looked like he'd been about to say something.

"Do inform me of your decision. I will return when convenient." Detached, and aloof as ever, the taiyoukai exited the clearing. Taking with him the remnants of the clouds, and the fire in her belly.

She'd never seen the sky look so clear. Various orange hues streaked across the horizon, as the sun descended. She hadn't even noticed how much time had crawled by. She started back to the village, before it got too dark.

Just what was she getting herself into?

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	6. Stolen

—

 _Stolen_

* * *

 _Azure eyes took in her surroundings. She could hear no birds, or the sounds of the brook to her right. Not even feel the winds, which made the flowers and trees bow from its might. Overhead, the thunderclouds gathered and turned obsidian. Lightning flashed within its mass, yet no thunder followed. The quaint clearing she stood in was occupied, as always in her dreams._

 _Inuyasha faced away from her, up against a tree. Small, pale hands encircled his waist. They started to roam, removing his shirt; loosening his waiststrings, teasing with his hair. Inuyasha moaned; her cheeks burned, her stomach tightening._

 _Her over-sized backpack slumped off her shoulders. Her jaw slackened, her eyes welling up with tears. A heaviness pressed into her sternum, exacerbating the pounding in her temples. Nausea hit her stomach._

 _The glimpse of crimson coloured hair from behind the hanyou confirmed the worst._

 _He was cheating on her._

 _She wanted to cry, shout, and punch something_. _Every_ _muscle in her body screamed at her to move, to just leave, and never come back._

 _She wanted to jump back down the well, from whence she came from. And never return._

 _She_ chose _him_ _! After his constant nagging, how clingy he could get, and excessive mood-swings..._

'How could I have been so naive?'

 _Sango had tried to tell her_ — _Kagome remembered now, before she had returned home. Her friend had looked spooked and anxious, but summed it up to concern about her third pregnancy. When she'd been about to leave, the taijiya had clutched her arm, becoming uncannily mute. The wavering of her eyes, the slight tremble in her grip, almost tempted Kagome to ask what the matter was._

 _But she hadn't. '_ Because I'm stupid. I was only seeing what I wanted to—everyone pretty much suspected it, and I hadn't even been aware.'

 _Nothing could prepare her to find him humping another woman under the God Tree. Not even noticing she was witnessing everything._

 _The scene changed_. S _he was alone now, in the middle of the afternoon, the blazing sun scorching the earth. A burdensome weight had been added, but in the same breath, she could say one had been lifted, too._

 _The heartache was real_. _A_ _n unrelenting, vicious hole had been ripped into her chest_. _A hole that belonged to Inuyasha._

 _She ran away, into the forest, tears streaming down her face, her chest burning. '_ I need to go. I can't stay here.'

 _The scene shifted, and now she was in Kaede's hut, circled around the hearth. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat opposite her, their expressions tight and eyes hollow. T_ _he tension in the room was stifling. Kagome couldn't shrug off the intense feeling of dread coiling within her. Nor could she stop herself from experiencing an unexpected bout of guilt._

 _What if this was_ her _fault?_

 _As if answering her silent question, her friends inclined their heads. The fire between them crackled, increasing in size, in response to the rising energy in the room._ _Notorious for reappearing in her dreams, this scene always followed behind the first one. Despite happening nearly three years ago, Kagome could still feel the heat of the fire on her skin._

 _She'd been about to tell them something, but stopped, without reason. Then, Inuyasha entered the hut, not alone._

 _The woman who once wore her scarlet locks in ponytails, who used to pine after a certain wolf tribe leader, stood by his side. Deep, verdant eyes nonchalantly scanned the room, and paused briefly to confront Kagome's intense glare. Sliding her gaze away, Ayame addressed Inuyasha, while also making it painfully obvious they were '_ together;' _with their arms and hands linked, and her insistence on being glued to his side, fortified their relationship_ very _clearly._

 _"I was unaware I would be entertaining an audience." She flashed her fangs; Inuyasha's ears flattened. "I propose we find another space to occupy."_

" _Ah, Ayame-hime," Miroku chimed in. "It's... certainly a pleasure to see you." He smiled blandly, with no warmth to his eyes. "I think I speak for all of us when I say your presence is rather... unexpected."_

 _The Ayame they once knew no longer held any sort of fragility. Hinted by her squared shoulders, firm stance, and unwavering emerald eyes. Those eyes slid past Kagome once more, fleetingly, then they locked back on Inuyasha. "I'm here to negotiate with Lord Sesshoumaru in regards to our division of the lands. I will not be staying long. Let's go, Inuyasha. We're going to be late for our meeting." Her hand squeezed his, and he didn't pull away. He refused to look anywhere but in Kagome's direction, and followed Ayame out of the ten. Not even making a fuss._

 _Kagome felt it necessary to leave, too._ _She didn't_ _bother to announce where she was going. They all knew where she stormed off to whenever she felt flustered and out of options._

 _Next thing Kagome knew, she was deep within Inuyasha's forest, just a few yards away from the well._

'They're such cowards!' _The thought was intense and honest. '_ And I'm still as foolish as always. How could I not see through the deception? Why couldn't they tell me?'

 _Kagome Higurashi stared into the well's cold depths. It resembled the inky blackness staining her heart. Guard lowered, she was unaware of how close he was, until he shoved her away from the well with his youki._

 _Her stomach dropped to her knees. "_ Lord Sesshoumaru _?!"_

 _"I find it quite unreasonable to run from the problems you face, miko."_ The _demon lord of the Western Lands said. "It was Ayame-san's decision to negotiate, and whom invited the hanyou to our meetings." His lips pursed in distaste. "I do not appreciate heckling over the borders of my own domain. Nor the thought of my brother's recent... activities."_

'But... why...?' _The miko's forehead was throbbing now, her heart hammering against her rib-cage. She swallowed."How long... has this been going on?"_

 _Sesshoumaru seemed to contemplate his answer. "About three moon cycles, possibly four. It is likely this..." the taiyoukai cleared his throat, "_ idea _of Ayame-san's, isn't as spontaneous as first presumed."_

 _Her chest tightened_ — _and did someone kick her in the stomach? "S-so..." She closed her eyes, fighting off the wave of vertigo. "She... planned this... whole thing..."_

 _Something akin to pity flickered in his eyes. "I suspect it was not a rash, and unplanned decision. She hasn't done any of us any favours in executing this plan of hers. She merely wishes to parlay, then run off without any follow through."_

 _There were so many why's and how's and whatif's. Kagome became numb just trying to comprehend how many fractures were in her heart. Was this her intent from the very start? How had she been so blind?_

 _Appearing from nowhere, Inuyasha was now standing in the clearing, tears in his eyes. Desperation laced his every word. "Kagome, I didn't mean for this to happen. I hadn't meant to... she wasn't supposed to be here. She was Koga's wife, I had no business doing_ anything _to her... Please, you've got to forgive me."_

 _Nothing. Kagome felt nothing. An empty husk of the person. She peered over the well's edge, making up her mind. A dull, flat voice, which sort of sounded like hers, said, "I don't need to hear about it anymore. I'm going home, Inuyasha. Don't you dare follow me."_

 _She leaped, welcoming the familiar tingle of energy as it transported her back home._

 _All thoughts of Inuyasha, of everything, began drifting away as she hung suspended between time. She wasn't coming back_ — _no matter how many times he begged and pleaded, or how much her friends might miss her._

 _She didn't have an option. Inuyasha was all she had to hang onto in that world. Without him, she may as well start her life over again back home, do things the right way for once._

 _Perhaps she overstayed her welcome._

 _Blackness. The sensation of weight lifted from her body. The sudden lack of oxygen in her lungs caused Kagome to start coughing_ — _then, a brilliant flash of light stung her eyes_ —

* * *

The miko lurched up from the air mattress she was sleeping on, her heart pounding. The distinct lack of fogginess in her mind told her she wasn't dreaming any longer. Small, almost incomprehensible vestiges of her nightmares remained. Kagome found it unnecessary to try piecing it all together now. A quick glance at her wristwatch read it was nearly four in the morning.

Not a coal was lit in the small pit a few feet from her, but she was too hot. A cool draft leaked through the walls; yet her hair was drenched. The moonlight no longer streamed through the cracks of the wooden door. Only the faint sounds of other creatures stirred the otherwise tranquil night.

Kagome mentally sighed. _I need to unwind. And bathe. I've got some mad B.O._

Sensing nothing hostile outside the barrier, Kagome changed into sweat pants. She threw on a hoodie, lacing up her sneakers while keeping her eyes trained on Kaede's room. Silent as a mouse, the miko slipped out undetected, keeping her hoodie up to shroud her profile.

She strolled through the village, finding the path leading to her destination. In the past, she visited there so many times with Sango, Kagome could get there blindfolded. It was just the thing a girl needed to maintain her sanity level. Unbidden, images of the lecherous houshi and hanyou peeping on them in the hot springs popped up. Surprisingly it made her heart ache.

Trekking up the small incline, Kagome crossed through the barrier's threshold, meeting no resistance. Her breath sliced through her lungs, a faint headache beginning to form in her temples. _Not too further up the hill now. Just another couple of meters, and there'll be a fork in the pathway... ah, yes! Just past these bushes_ — _my duffle_ _bag is still here!_ The miko retrieved her bag which stored her bathing kit, and eyed the hot spring with intense wanting.

She changed into her too big bathing suit, tying her ebony hair into a messy bun at the top of her head, and slipped on her watershoes. Rifling through her bag, she also discovered her old mp3 player, along with a Bluetooth speaker shaped like an apple. _Just what I needed!_ _But before I can go blasting music out in the middle of a demon infested Feudal Era..._

Kagome situated herself into a meditative pose atop a flat-ish rock; legs crossed, her elbows rested on her knees as she breathed evenly through her nostrils. She concentrated on the flow of energy channeling through her—a natural, living thing, and seized its power. The energy thrummed beneath her skin, making her feel numb, cold. She focused on harnessing it, warping its shape, its density, expanding it. Then, finally, shoving it away with a forceful push. Obeying her will, her barrier surrounded the quaint area, creating a sturdy, impenetrable wall.

Kagome opened her eyes. Her vibrant pink aura encompassed the hot spring, its fuchsia hue tinting everything. Even her skin was glowing a rosy tincture, flashing bright with each beat of her heart.

 _Now, I can finally enjoy myself!_

Pleased with herself, Kagome stood, wincing at the pins and needles in her shins and thighs. Just when she was about to begin browsing through her playlist, she detected a sinister aura. Jarring her, it had touched the barrier, fleetingly, but—

It took her only a second to recognize it.

"I didn't take you for a peeping tom, Lord Sesshoumaru." She had to admit, she was more than just a bit anxious to see him—nearly a week had gone by since their last encounter. The effects from their conversation clung to her, plaguing her thoughts. And, more recently, dreams.

A disembodied, kenspeckled voice said, "It is you whom beckoned me here, miko."

Kagome flushed, absently playing with a strand of her hair. She felt his eyes on her, could sense him appraising her every move. "I don't know what you're talking about, honestly. I did no such thing."

He didn't bother masking his approach, or his snobbish chuckle. The way his youki buffeted against her showed just how much he wanted her attention. At last, his form stepped out of the shadows, joining her within the barrier. Kagome felt spellbound, drinking in his otherworldly beauty, as she sealed them inside. She was aware just how exposed she was, and not just because she was only clad in a bathing suit.

 _How has he managed to corner me in my bathing suit_ twice _already?_

Golden eyes flashed in her direction. "Earlier, I sensed you were in distress, and you called out to me. Although, I was not expecting this..."

The miko stiffened, overwhelmed with embarrassment. Here she was, practically naked, meeting him in such clandestine and suggestive conditions. He was accusing her of inviting him...

"No, you've got it all wrong!" Kagome shook her head. "This isn't—I mean, I didn't—this wasn't supposed to happen!" Nothing was worse than tripping over her own words. It caused even more of a scene, taking away any credibility she still had. "I didn't know I called out to you, and I wasn't trying to... er, do anything. I had a nightmare, and I needed to relax. This is _all_ coincidental!"

 _He just thinks I'm loony, now. There's no way this doesn't look intentional. I'm such a dummy. Like he'd ever_ —

"I see that now." Moving like a wraith, Sesshoumaru was now only a few paces away from her. "Forgive my misunderstanding."

 _He didn't actually think I wanted to...?_

Shoving those thoughts from her head, Kagome fought to keep her breathing calm and even. Her composure from unraveling. The Lord of the West was an astute and intellectual creature. He already knew just how flustered and out of sorts she was. Even if this whole situation was a complete mistake.

"I-I should go," she said, turning away from him. "I apologize if I... mislead you."

"Do not be foolish," said the taiyoukai. "If you wish me to go, then I will do so. Although, are you certain you wish me to?"

Something made her want to tell him to stay, but she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't as if he was the type to listen to her problems with a sympathizing ear, or to be able to relate in any sort of way. There should've been no reason for her to summon him, even if it was an accident. But then, there _was_ something she wanted to ask...

"Why did you tell me about Inuyasha's affair back then? It's not as if it affected your life."

A chill shot up through her spine, radiating throughout her body in pulsating waves. Her breathing ragged, Kagome straightened, already feeling the effects wearing off. It was his way of conveying how much he didn't appreciate being interrogated. His low growl also justified her suspicions.

"I mean, I guess you don't have to... that is... if, you don't... want to." Kagome's laugh was awkward and forced. She kept wishing to sink into a deep hole, until the humiliation faded away.

"It's simple," Sesshoumaru sighed. "Inuyasha was slandering our name, and sullying his bloodline's reputation. Adultery is not tolerated within our clan. He dishonoured us by leaving his mate for another. Spit on our clan's name by bedding a mated woman. I had enough of his foolishness, and sought to restore order."

 _Ah, I get it now... it really had nothing to do with me at all._ Why was she so beside herself to know this? Where had the spark within her go, all of a sudden? It felt like a heavy, gray blanket embraced her. And now the moon was far too bright, and the air so cold, her breath came out in tiny white puffs.

Silence stretched between them; the intensity of his eyes held her captive. She didn't know for how long; but it was long enough to make her realize she was holding her breath. It was her who looked away first, if only catch her breath, and to stop the sudden belaboring in her head.

She was completely unaware of how his ravenous eyes scanned her every detail. "Being unguarded in these regions while one... attends to private matters, is unwise. If you wish to complete your intentions, I will stand guard."

Kagome's chest tightened; how come her head was so dizzy, and her legs so rubbery?

"You will... do that for me?" she breathed. "You won't peek, right?"

She missed how his expression transformed, eagerness now shining in those predatory, amber eyes. How had she gone from freezing, to trapped in an inferno?

"I will not look." He was gone, before she could blink.

Under the moonlight, Kagome waded into the hot spring, unable to shake her apprehension. She was confident Sesshoumaru would keep his word, and it appeared he was so far. He put a stop to his oppressing aura, and the feeling of eyes watching her was no longer a bother. The stars glistened overhead, winking at her. A fresh, midnight breeze caressed her bare skin, teased her ebony hair. Kagome sunk deeper into the water, its soothing effects targeting every muscle. She dunked her head under. Kagome thought of how peaceful she was, wondering what had overcome her.

She only allowed herself to soak for fifteen minutes; the heat's intensity became unbearable. Rising, Kagome took it slow and steady. Black clouds blotted out her vision as her blood pressure dropped. The miko hauled herself up to sit atop the plateau, her toes the only part of her body still submerged.

Shrugging her shoulders back, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. She arched her back, baring her chest to the sky, stretching out her shoulder blades. After several moments, everything around her came back into detail. The silence being the most significant finding.

The miko sighed, staring at her feet, splashing water about. She rested her elbows on her thighs and let her head hang low.

Kagome almost didn't catch it, but it was recognizable—it was the flash of the camera, to the right. Her jaw dropped.

 _Is he... taking pictures of me?!_

She wanted to say she felt violated, and completely creeped out. But, that would've been partially untrue. She actually felt excited, her heart doing funny things inside her chest. Oh gods, what was she even _thinking_?

This was _Sesshoumaru._

Who used to be her _brother-in-law._

Her brain must be fried if she even believed for one second he was actually interested in her. Because, that was impossible, right? He detested humans, went out of his way to avoid interacting with them, Rin being his only exception.

Plus, their relationship was nonexistent. And so far, they'd only recently been on civil terms. He _had,_ after all, attempted to murder her a handful of times. So where was this fire in her heart coming from? Who had set it ablaze, if not for the taiyoukai she wasn't able to fall for?

It felt like ages, but Kagome finally found her voice. "What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru?"

As per usual, he placated his answer, hoping to rile her up more. She had had enough of his teasing, and for leading her on for so long. To punctuate how bitter she was, Kagome amped up her barrier's power, just enough for him to feel it.

"I am perplexed by your hostility, miko. Have I offended you?" He said. "If I recall, you mentioned nothing about taking photographs." Kagome was aware of where he was now, having given himself away by responding. Surprised to realize he was actually above her. When had he gotten up there?

Faster than lightning, the taiyoukai was before her, yet made no show of being arrogant. Transfixed, Kagome gazed into the depths of his eyes. Then found herself overcome with a sudden inability to move.

His hand, used to shred foes into thin slices, reached up to graze along her neck. His touch left a trail of fire in its wake. He traced a gentle, calculated route, ending just below her collarbone. So faint, his lips quirked upwards, revealing just the tip of a fang.

Her heart pounded in her breast. She resisted the urge to lean into his caress, or to make any sort of movement. her breathing was already erratic; her knees were near the point of buckling.

"I wish to have my answers. I didn't think they were difficult questions." His voice was rich, lilting, with a hint of playfulness.

She should really grab her sweater. And get into some pants, instead of standing there in a skimpy bathing suit. Shivering, the miko backed away from the taiyoukai. As she distanced herself, the fire in her belly all but snuffed out, as if he'd been the one causing the inferno.

Teeth chattering, the miko went to grab for her clothes, when his youki collided with her once more. Kagome winced, squeezing her eyes shut. Something heavy, and _so_ soft, was placed upon her shoulders then. The scent of mint leaves tickled her nostrils, shattering any sort of coherent thoughts. Kagome found it hard to speak. Her fingers played with the silkiest, fluffiest furs on the planet. He'd given her his _mokomoko_. But... why...?

"Philandering and promiscuous behaviour is unacceptable, miko." The slight rasp in his voice snapped her attention to back to him. "Your futile attempt to... fluster me, if you could call it such, isn't working. I have gotten what I came for, so I need not meander here any longer."

 _What he'd... come here for? But, I didn't give him any_ —

His serpentine grin told her everything she needed to know.

"You..." she huffed, indignant, drawing his furs around her. "You are _such_ a pervert! Delete those pictures, now!"

Her aura flared, strengthening the barrier's power, adding to its already heavy charge. Sesshoumaru barely flinched. He was a demon capable of entering Mount Hakurei. While still capable of unleashing mass destruction. What were her powers going to do to him, really?

"I doubt you will slay me over this, miko. But there may be use for more in the future, and that will not happen if you are are no longer here." Too quick for her to track, he was behind her, so close his breath tickled her ear. "I appreciate an authentic object more so than its counterfeit. Soon, I will also grow tired of perusing photographs. Eventually, I will wish to analyze the original. And this Sesshoumaru gets what he desires."

He was gone, an apparition, leaving her to wonder if she dreamed the whole thing.

The pitch sky was teeming with stars, far away galaxies, maybe even another universe. Where she was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms, breathing in his pine needle smell. Embraced by his velvety furs. and forgetting all about the fissures spreading across her heart. Or how it splintered each time she stifled her feelings.

The one thing she was sure of—Sesshoumaru made those scars stop aching. Mended some of the cracks while. A chasm still remained in her chest. He started occupying this space; it was a wonder it took her so long to clue in.

Just what had his words implied? And what in gods name was she supposed to do about this information?

 _Go back to bed, that's what I need to do. Oh, but now I'm even more stressed than when I woke up._

She fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow. Wrapped within his furs, she fell into a heavy sleep.


	7. Hesitation

_—_

 _Hesitation_

* * *

Without realizing just how fast time slipped by, a full lunar cycle had passed. Her friends would finally be home tomorrow morning, a day shy from the new moon. Inuyasha would then hide from the world; guarded by the houshi, taijiya, and the miko herself. She'd finally get the chance to be with them, alone, just like old times.

So why didn't she feel excited to see them? It remained a difficult thought to shake.

On the bright side, her progress with establishing her own open house was well underway. Mr. Tsukihaku continued to challenge her, requesting prints every few days. He encouraged her to flourish in her knack for digital photography. With Sesshoumaru's cooperation, Kagome would be doing what she'd always dreamed of. It was so close within her grasp, and he'd be the one to get here there— _if_ he still wanted to help her. And it was a _really_ big _if._

A tangy breeze gusted through her, toward the West; as if the answer to her question dwelt there. The setting sun hovered over the mountains, and soon would be swallowed by them.

Echoes of Sesshoumaru's questions lingered. A constant reminder of how much she was still figuring out about herself, about her comrades. about life in general. Being hundreds of years older than her, his understanding of this world remained unparalleled. His only curiosity remained the Bone Eater's well—something she was uneasy about discussing. She could only placate him for so long, until he would threatened her for answers. They would inevitably stumble back to step one, and Kagome discovered she didn't want that to happen, at all.

To make matters worse, Sesshoumaru was keeping his distance. He'd been acting strange ever since their last encounter. Standing a few feet away at all times, barely engaging her in eye contact. What ticked her off was how much he was feigning indifference. Clearly, we was agitated, for his claws flexed and his eyes flashed scarlet; the air around him became stifling and unruly, reinforced by his youki's power. When he talked, his tone was flat, and he averted her queries with a harsh growl.

And Inuyasha said _she_ was moody.

The temperature continued to plummet. The miko regretted not bringing something warmer to wear, as it felt like cold hands wrapped around her torso, entrapping her. Kagome was unsure why the taiyoukai felt so caged; acting as if he was backed into a tight corner. One wrong move and he'd end up losing his control. Whatever the provocateur had done, it ruined any opportunity at forming any sort of bond with him. That, and she was fairly certain she'd done something wrong, too. Meaning, she had to find some way to fix it, and fast.

How was she to reconnect to him? What could she say to gain his trust back?

Staring at the dipping sun, hot tears slid down her cheeks, blurring out the image. She loved photographing sunsets—especially the ones within the Feudal Era. These were the brightest sunsets of all. Its integrity was untarnished, producing a streaked blood red sky unlike any other in her time. Capturing it with her lens didn't do it justice. And to be the only one in her present time to witness it, made it precious, special.

But tonight, it felt like something much darker; the miko couldn't figure out why. She decided to blame this on the demon lord, whom flummoxed her more and more each time they crossed paths. It was obvious his bad ju-ju was infecting her optimism.

Had she been reading him all wrong from the beginning? But how would someone like _him_ consider someone like _her?_ It wasn't possible. Her heart accelerated in her chest when the taiyoukai was near. There just wasn't a _chance_ he could feel the same way about her. Yet...

 _I'm such an idiot. I need to stop thinking about this_ now _, or I'll drive myself mad before my friends get home. Besides, I've got to get going_ — _it's getting dark._

The miko stood, stretching, facing the sunset's final warm light. The chill was finally becoming too uncomfortable, so she turned, heading back toward the village. She didn't make it ten steps before she felt a presence join her.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow," she whispered. She shivered, telling herself to trust her instincts more in the future.

He growled, but his tone was light. "Keh, that was the plan. But guess who I ran into? There's something I need to let you know about."

Pain sliced through her abdomen. There were no tears, and this time, rage replaced her sorrow. _He's going to demand I stop seeing Sesshoumaru, and keep away from photography for good. You just never change, do you?_

Kagome spun around to face him, shocked at how close he was. She refused to be a coward and ran away from her problems.

"First of all, whatever you think is happening, you're wrong. He's only helping me get further in my career. Something _you_ weren't interesting in doing. Third—"

"Kagome."

"—you don't even know what I've _been_ through, so you're _really_ jumping to conclusions!"

"Kagome."

"I've had just about enough of your over-bearing and jealous attitude! Things are different now, so you can't judge me for doing what I needed to—"

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha's bark stunned her. She realized then just how her heart raced, and how she no longer felt the cold bite of dusk. Schooling her expression, guarded azure eyes clashed with gentle golden ones.

"I am the _last_ person who can judge you. So just _shut up_ for one god damn minute already, and let me speak, wench!" His nervous grin and choked laugh following his outburst quelled her anxiousness. With his ears flattened and hands in tight fists by his side, he looked... nervous. She understood what it meant for the hanyou to let go of his defenses, and admit his mistakes—it was different to be the one on the receiving end.

"I ran into Ayame while with Miroku out in the mountains. She was on border patrol, and... we talked. A lot. About that night, about..." He shook his head, grinding his teeth. "Kagome, I'm—I'm sorry. I hate myself for putting you through that. I hate what I did to you. I betrayed my first mate, so that makes me scum." His conviction had her reeling. Yes, he apologized in the past, but _this_ felt like a true apology. "When we first got together, she told me it was because she always admired me. She convinced me Kouga wasn't actually the right one for her, and that she'd left him. The truth is, it was _Kouga_ who couldn't get over _you_ , and that made her jealous enough to get revenge."

Soon, she began to understand. "She was afraid I would snatch Kouga away," Kagome breathed, mystified. "So she hurt me, in hopes of getting rid of me for good." _She used Inuyasha, too. Toyed with his feelings, taking away his loyalty to me..._

"I never suspected it. She tricked me, too, and made me do things I regret now. I wish it hadn't happened. I'm so sorry."

Yes, this was true. But, Kagome couldn't entire buy his victim act. He couldn't expect to be off the hook so easily.

"It still doesn't change the fact we were _together_ then, Inuyasha." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "You hurt me, knowing full well you'd be doing so. It won't be easy for me to forgive and forget. Not this time. I accept your apology, but it's not enough to undo everything."

His ire rose, along with his youki—he only got this worked up when he was at his patience limit. He had come a long way from where he used to throw tantrums over almost anything, but he was still learning. Arriving with tail tucked between his legs and his ears folded against his head had been convincing. She knew him better than that, though.

"In case you might've _forgotten_ , _you're_ the one who decided we were done!" The hanyou snarled. "I wasn't able to figure out if there even _was_ a relationship between us at times. Our bond was growing so weak, and I had no clue how to restore it..." A flicker of anguish in his eyes was quickly replaced by a scowl. "You were shutting me out!"

Breath hitching, the miko froze. _He... couldn't be serious._ "You were the one who cheated on me," she ground out, her temper returning. "I was the faithful one! And we weren't properly mated in the first place—how do you know it's not just from that?"

Inuyasha looked like he was doing his best to prevent himself from exploding. Every inch of his body was shaking, his youki roaring beneath the surface. Kagome pondered briefly whether the inyoukai would show up to dismiss their altercation. But when she tried to sense him, he was unreachable.

"Only because you were no longer in love with me." Inuyasha voice was uncharacteristically bleak. "I know you haven't been in a long while. Back then, I wasn't sure we still _had_ a connection; you kept so distant, making our bond so frail."

Every word tore into her, reopening old scars so inadequately stitched together. Heat rose from her belly and pooled into her chest. She was faintly aware of her powers activating, but was too distracted by his accusation. "How could you say that? I loved you, with every bit of my soul! So much, it's still tearing me up! I spent years grieving over you. I gave up _everything_ to be with you."

"If that were true, you would've _stayed_ with me. You would have wanted to be with me, despite my mistake. Despite _our_ mistakes! Instead, you just left, and the well sealed up behind you. I didn't even get a _chance_ to try and talk you out of it this time! I couldn't explain what happened. Not that I _could_ —nothing would've convinced you."

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, unstoppable now. The patch she had placed upon her wounded heart had ripped off. Nothing she could say would change how it all went down. But what frustrated her most, was that she couldn't find _anything_ to say at all.

Hadn't she been happy with him, the years following the defeat of Naraku and the Sacred Jewel? They'd married, co-existed, shared the same life—everything she had wanted, ever dreamed about.

Sure, it took time for them to adjust, but their love never wavered. Despite his constant ridiculing, and selfish behaviour, she wanted to be with him. She also gave him space to grieve over Kikyou—she had to respect her importance in his life, too. Even if the mention of her name to Kagome sounded like nails on a chalk board.

And he was right—the first thing she did was flee, not even glancing back as she jumped forward in time. Why the well had responded to her, she'd never know. But it had acknowledged her wishes, and swallowed her back up in the modern era. Did she influence it that much?

"Inuyasha... I..." She inhaled sharply. "I've always loved you. Nothing could change that."

He scoffed. "Except the way you loved me did _change_ , Kagome. It wasn't hard to sense. We were bonded, remember."

When youkai mated, they exchanged a part of each other's soul, as a way to join them together. They could communicate worlds away; and it connected their emotions together. As he explained, he was a half-demon, which meant the bond was weak. She had no access to his emotions—but he could read her like an open book. Which made him... right? _Had_ she already fallen out of love with him back then? How was it _she_ didn't know that?

If she hadn't been in love, what had been the cause of how misery for the past couple of years? Why did it hurt so much, back then? Even now, she aggrieved, but she'd learned how to mask it, how keep her wounds from showing.

She remembered it took a grueling amount of time; but soon, a hint of the person she once was slowly crawled out of the fogginess shrouding her head. She reflected back on just how difficult it'd been to piece herself back together. All while juggling school and her part-time job. It was then, Kagome had realized just how much it sucked to love someone so much.

Convinced she'd never have the same outlook on love again, Kagome refused to date. She even remained firm with Hojo when he proposed a date. It would only distract her from her goals, and, if things went sour, would only add to the weight in her chest.

She bit her lip. "It took a lot to end things between us, even more than you think, Inuyasha!" Her indignation tempered her aura, creating a barrier in response to her anxiety. "I didn't _want_ to leave, but you gave me no choice! You hurt me, too! Ruining _any_ chance at fixing things! You were my first love, and you cheated on me! It wasn't like with Kikyou—I can't let this slide."

"You barely spared any time for me." His words were soft but grief stricken, his expression awash with pain. "You spent _all_ of your time daydreaming about that stupid 'career' of yours. And you forgot _all about me!_ I wasn't even sure if I had a mate anymore—you were never here. You were off taking those _stupid_ pictures! Taking them home and not even bothering to tell me. Then, you tried avoiding me by wandering through towns and caring for their orphans. You'd be gone days, even weeks at a time, never bothering to check in! I'd have to go to _you_ , and _make sure_ you were okay! And yes, when I was hurting, I turned to Ayame. At least she _made_ me feel wanted. I am _not_ proud of what I did, but for all I knew, you stopped caring about me. I had a moment of weakness, but it was because _you_ had a part in making me vulnerable!"

A chasm rippled throughout her entire body. She'd had no clue... _I didn't know he was suffering so much... how neglected he must've felt. I did... exactly what I swore never to do. When did I stop caring about him? How long have I been abandoning him?_

Inuyasha's mother died when he was young, leaving him exposed and susceptible to harm. Yet no one stepped up to the plate to defend him from countless bullies. As he grew older, he had to learn to defend himself from youkai who took a negative interest in hanyou. Aside from Kikyou, Kagome had been the only one to gain his trust. It was the only time his back was finally watched, and he could sleep, undisturbed, at night.

If her obsession with getting into college at the time had broken their bond... Then she _was_ to blame for all the pain.

"I'm sorry." She took a step forward. They were in complete darkness, yet she could see him better now than ever. "I never intended to abandon you, or make you feel unwanted. I—I _did_ love you, despite what you may think."

She'd been too selfish. her desire to return home, and show the world just what she'd seen from this time, had taken over her life. She'd been unwilling to accept how she felt about leaving home. How she'd adapt to not seeing her family ever again? About starting out on her own, and her kids never knowing their kin.

"All I ever wanted was to begin a life with you, Inuyasha," she said. "To be honest, I had a lot of fears and doubts about remaining in this time. I never had doubts about being with you, though."

Inuyasha gave her a sad smile. "That's not entirely true, and you know it. You're stubborn, as always." He straightened, his smile fading. "If it makes you feel better, I got my ass handed to me by Kouga when he found out. Although, it wasn't the worst thing to happen to me." He smirked. " Sesshoumaru nearly beat me to death. And that was _before_ he found out I had no idea Ayame had been using us the entire time."

Kagome wasn't sure why, but this actually upset her, more than it relieved her. "He told me he suspected her intentions. It's not surprising he wasn't wrong about her. I was just a tool for her to get revenge. You were, of course, taken advantage of, too." A deep sigh escaped her lips. "I guess that means... neither of us are to blame directly."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Look, I don't want things to stay the way they are. For the record, I ended things with her long ago, for good."

Unfortunately, it did little to comfort her. "I'm glad," she said anyway.

The awkwardness permeated the small area, made worse by their proximity. Inuyasha took a measured pace back, looking for all intents and purposes uninterested. Their earlier outbursts had snuffed out. The remnants of their own thoughts being the only tension left between them. He was the first to break the interlude of silence.

"If you think I want to try again, that's not the case." His brow creased, yet, his tone remained cordial. "I can tell you'd refuse anyway, given how my brother has caught your eye."

"Like I said—"

He rolled his eyes. "I've seen his furs in your bed-space, Kagome. Both of your scents are on it, and the place _reeks_ of him. Plus, he _never_ hangs around anyone as much as you."

Her cheeks burned. "I don't know—and by the way, he _lent_ me his _mokomoko_."

Inuyasha smiled, if he could sense she was telling the truth. Had he been capable of detecting her lies all this time? Why wouldn't he have mentioned anything, then?

Shaking his silvery head, the hanyou sighed. "It really isn't my business, but I've gotta let you know something about my brother."

"What?" She swallowed thickly.

"When he wants something, he gets it. If he's choosing you, I'd say you don't have much time until he makes the decision for you. I can tell he's already got you marked."

"Marked?"

Inuyasha huffed, topaz eyes glancing around. "It means he's tagged his scent onto you, which sort of sets us other youkai on edge, you know? It's a way to make us back off of you. When we first met, I did that to you. It's why Kouga and I fought all the time. He was trying to mark you, you. Although, I've never known Sesshoumaru to do that to _anyone_." He glanced at her. "It's kind of got me a little shaken up, y'know?"

How come her blood was boiling now? Why wasn't she feeling cold, but hot? How had she not noticed? Now that she thought of it, it _did_ feel like they shared a magnetism to each other. Like to the pull she felt when first meting Inuyasha. Only, with him, it was _powerful._ Unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

Just what _exactly_ had she gotten herself into...

"You're right, about before," he grumbled. "Whoever you are now, it's not the pathetic fifteen year old I first met. Sometimes, I'm not even sure I _do_ know you, Kagome. But then... that's not true, either—you've always worn your heart on your sleeve. You're incapable of hiding your emotions, even after all this time. So I know, somehow, you've taken a liking to him, too. You're just ignoring all the obvious signs." His voice was soft, resigned; was he... okay with this?

The miko's head spun, rendering her speechless.

Just what had happened to the hanyou whom used to fume and throw fits, then sulk and grow distant? Since when was Inuyasha able to express his feelings, without clamming up? Kagome expected him to have stormed off by now, completely fed up with the argument. But he stayed, and was confronting his past mistakes.

 _Who_ had changed him?

Inuyasha cursed, then growled. "My brother is such an asshole. He didn't even tell you, did he? That's it, I'm gonna—" He paused, knuckles cracking. "No, he didn't because there's a reason. He's not one to play coy."

Kagome, now perspiring, felt the icy wind cut into her small frame. Her teeth chattered. _Why_ was it so cold in early June?! And hadn't she just been burning up?

"Kagome, he's waiting for you." He groaned. "You didn't respond to him, and that's why he's being so ridiciulous about all this."

"I have _no_ clue what you're talking about," Kagome said, frustrated.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned rosy. "It's better if he explains it to you. He knows more about it than me. " Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a long sigh. "Look, all I came here to tell you in the first place is that I want to put this behind us, finally. Start fresh. Because, if I'm being honest..."

Her heart sank, fear gripping her body.

"I don't ever want to lose you. I know we can't go back to the way things were, but not having you in my life..." He faltered, the shade of his face matching his haori. "I don't want to do it again. I... missed you, and, y'know, having you around. I want to... stay by your side."

It felt like fireworks were going off inside her. His last words echoed in her mind, recalling the time when she said those exact words to him, so many years ago. She put her everything into her vow, casting aside all doubts that she'd go back on it. And when she did leave his side, after all this time...

 _He never left mine._

Both of them were to blame for the wounds in their hearts; so it would take them both to heal each other's pain.

Stepping forward, they met each other's gaze. The ever present blanket of gloom lifted from their shoulders. Kagome couldn't recall ever feeling so light, so worry-free, in so long. Judging by the way his amber eyes danced, Inuyasha felt.

I want to stay by your side, too," she breathed, her grip tightening on his hand, so warm and familiar. "And I'm sorry, too, for everything—"

He kissed her cheek, lingering a little too long, paralyzing her. When he pulled away, he also retrieved his hand, and gave her a gentle smile.

"I know. C'mon, it's getting late. We've got to bunker down for the next few nights, and we'll need to meet the others soon enough." He lead the way, and they exchanged no words on the way back, not needing to.

Their bond would always be unbreakable—it would never be what they once had, but that was all right. Spending time with him, growing up with him, taught her so many things, made her grow into the woman she was now. She didn't get to where she was by not changing. Someday, the hole in her heart would transform into an ache so small, she wouldn't notice it anymore.

For now, she'd let the comfort and support of her friends fill the void. Knowing she wouldn't be alone any longer. Running from her comrades hadn't done her any good before—it only created a bigger gap.

The wind howled, powerfully gusting towards the them. Its shrieks pierced through the land, bowing the trees in its might. Inuyasha's ears perked up, but he said nothing. Kagome had to cast a barrier to prevent getting swept away.

"He's just pissed off at me, don't pay him any attention. You got that?" Inuyasha scowled. "Such a dramatic prick."

Was he referring to Sesshoumaru?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sayin' he's not happy I'm here with you right now, and I didn't clear it with him first." Inuyasha continued on. "Anyway, he's not _that_ concerned, if he isn't even gonna show up. What's a little wind gonna do to me? Keh. Bastard."

Too shocked to reply, Kagome trailed behind the hanyou, mulling over her situation.

 _Oh boy, what am I going to tell mama?_

* * *

They stayed up til the wee hours of the night, talking. Something Kagome wasn't particularly good at, nowadays. Inuyasha always had his struggles. He often came across harsh, insensitive—when he was just terrible at conveying his feelings.

They caught up on each other's lives, skirting around unwanted topics. And it felt so good to just... talk. In the past, her and Inuyasha had never been so open with each other, or had been so honest. She saw just how much he'd changed, in such positive ways, too.

Never would she have imagined he'd end up being as mature as he was acting now. Yet, here he was, expressing his thoughts, discussing his emotions, being _real_ with her. She couldn't recall ever feeling this close to the hanyou, in all their years. They shared the same bed, the same life, and destinies; but _this_ is what it was like to bare your soul. To be accepted for _who_ you were, instead of what people _thought_ you were.

In so many ways, it resembled the way she felt around the taiyoukai. There were many variances which she couldn't ignore, of course. His power tended to overwhelm her sense.. In the same breath, she wished to be enveloped in his arms, protected by that power. Instead, she wanted it invite to her in, no longer an enigma.

 _It's something I can look forward to, maybe._ _I mean, i_ _t_ only _took me six years to crack Inuyasha._

To her further surprise, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were more civil than ever before. Coming to terms about their pasts, the brothers came to an understanding. They began mending the years of their shattered relationship. Seeing each other as both sons of the same father and fang; which should've happened long ago. They still disliked each other. _T_ _hat,_ Kagome was sure, would take the longest to fix—you don't get to pick your family, after all. Regardless of their feelings, the two cooperated, traveling side-by-side in a crusade. To reclaim stolen lands within Sesshoumaru's territory, a year after Kagome had left.

They returned, victorious. Both reeking of youkai blood and guts. A sense of kinship developing between them in the aftermath of battle and glory. From then on, they fought together now, making them stronger than any foe who dared oppose them.

Inuyasha explained how through Sesshoumaru's influence, they were able to clear the problem demons. The demon lord recognized the potential for Rin to become a target. Erecting a large scale barrier to seal them out. And since Rin had a knack for persuading the taiyoukai, she convinced him to extend that help to others. And he did. Together, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku, swept across the lands to provide aid. Sesshoumaru ordered his army to protect nearby, struggling villages. Without demanding any sort of recompense. When questioned, he claimed that the villages were now part of his territory. And he had a duty to protect his subjects.

Kagome took it all in, in awe. _Sesshoumaru was... acting so... noble. Almost... benevolent, even. What could change him so much? Who?_

She understood just how much the demon lord monopolized this era, making her heart do an odd flip. Why hadn't his legend been in any Japanese folklore? She'd searched and searched, finding nothing about the battle over the Jewel. Or the conquering of the taiyoukai in the Western Lands. Why hadn't anyone bothered to inscribe anything about them?

Certainly no one mentioned how he would take interest in a miko from the future, or where they would end up. If it would end with both of them together, or torn apart.

Lapsing into silence, the two said good night. Inuyasha topped off the fire before passing out. Kagome's weary eyes stared at the calm hearth. Inhaling the scent of pine needles, she forced her mind to settle.

He was sound asleep as far as she could tell, but it set her nerves on edge, and it was troublesome to relax. Their earlier conversations lingered. The question of why it took them so long to absolve their issues plagued her thoughts, enough to hinder sleep from taking her.

The thought of Sesshoumaru wanting _her_ as a mate was perplexing. What had she done? Did she want to stop this now, before it transformed into something else? What was stopping her from trying, though? The fear of being hurt again was real. But hadn't she accepted life was unpredictable, and she just had to go with her instincts by now? After all, Inuyasha did mention he was all right with it...

A million thoughts later, and it was sunrise. Inuyasha stirred at first light, stretching like a cat. "I smell Kirara, they're right on schedule," he yawned, poking out the small hearth fire. He grabbed his haori off the ground and exited the hut.

She changed, combed her hair, and was out the door, moving like a zombie. She came to a sudden halt; Inuyasha crouched, facing away from her, in a pose she was all too familiar with.

"It's faster this way," he said. His eyes remained fixed on the horizon.

Kagome hugged him from behind, and he stood as if she weighed nothing. It was hard to ignore his sharp, ginger smell, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it, still.

With no warning, they leaped into the air, hurtling toward the sunrise.

* * *

 **Please review! I'd love you hear your thoughts/opinions/criticism/whatever you have for me! I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and hope you're anticipating the ending coming near! :)**


	8. Photoshoot

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay! This month has taken quite a toll on me already. Long story short** — **I tore my rotator cuff while playing golf (go figure I'd pull something _that_ lame...), and have been going to physio in order to correct the damage. Fortunately, my physiotherapist is an avid golfer, and has been giving me tips to avoid this in the future. Unfortunately, this makes writing painful. So I've been coming back to this chapter whenever I can. I hope the chapter length makes up for your time waiting! I appreciate your patience :)**

* * *

She grabbed a chocolate bar from her knapsack, and munched, staring out into the distance beyond the village. She woke just after sunrise, and had a relaxing, refreshing bath in the lake. So far, it was a bright, warm day; not a trace of clouds in the sky. Even though the lands weren't all touched by the sun, she barely felt a chill in the air, or a whisper of a breeze in her ear. Songbirds sang their jubilant songs, greeting the new day. Squirrels dashed about, chattering and bounding through tree bows.

It was a perfect day for a photoshoot.

Knowing he'd been the one to request it, had stolen her breath in ways photography never could. She was suspicious of his motives; too curious to ruin her chances of finding out what they were. Even if it meant putting herself into more of a crux than planned, she needed to do this.

And his timing couldn't have been any better. when he found her, in such high spirits, she had no choice but to accept his offer to meet with him. It was worth it.

Her exceptional mood was largely due to the time spent with her friends, which was long over due. Recalling the instant Sango and Kirara landed in the village, Kagome had embraced them in a fierce hug, choking back tears of relief. As they waited for the houshi, the two enjoyed each other's company over a bonfire, nibbling on snacks and watching the sunset.

Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, Kagome felt their presence. Sango and Kagome rode atop Kirara to meet them, not expecting the two to be in such a clumsy and giddy state. Kagome noticed their flushed cheeks, slurred speech, and the scent of alcohol. Ushering a drunk Inuyasha to bed was harder than first perceived. Wrestling Miroku off of Sango was a feat within itself. Sango managed to wrangle her husband to his futon. She kissed his forehead, uttering a threat under her breath for good measure.

In Kagome's case, calling the hanyou an idiot and ordering him to sleep proved effective. Mercifully, at least stayed on his cot all night.

Kneeling beside him, she told herself she'd stay until he was completely out. A part of her couldn't deny how she felt compelled to curl up by his side. Listen to him snore until he fell into slumber. It was a while until she realized he'd already drifted off. She'd just been watching him twitch and grumble in thought.

It was harder than she thought to leave the hanyou's side. She was grateful when Sango said nothing to her cozying up beside the fire; she wasn't sure she wanted to talk.

The next day, the group assembled their supplies and prepared to travel a few hours south. For the first time in years, the miko felt lighter. Throughout their four hour journey, there were no awkward silences, no intense situations. They found their old rhythm and never strayed from it. Arriving at their location just a few hours shy of dusk, they set up camp and went about reinforcing their perimeters. From there on, Kagome wasn't sure if the last three years had actually happened. Who knew spending the night locked in a hidden bunker was actually cathartic? That evening, they had laughed together, exchanged memories, stories, and a few casual insults. They ate a hearty stew for supper, enjoyed some of Kaede's herbal tea. And, just like old times, they were a unit once more. It put the miko at ease, to know she hadn't completely ruined her friendships.

It was relieving to enjoy a night with the hanyou without an argument commencing. Even if it was temporary. It helped that human Inuyasha was on the shy and reserved side, keenly in check.

The Shard Hunters had stayed up all night guarding Inuyasha. When dawn broke, his hair turning ivory, he was the first to announce they could finally sleep. As the three dozed until the late afternoon, the hanyou kept watch. Kagome was up first, making them all breakfast, using a fire they had to go without the night before. While serving them lunch she realized it was Sunday. She had to get back by evening to be ready for school tomorrow morning.

To her relief, no one seemed concerned. Inuyasha remained taciturn, when his usual habit was to argue and rage. This time, she could actually enjoy going to school in the morning. It was natural to dwell on the guilt she felt when leaving her friends, so it was a welcome relief to be back home this time. She knew they'd be there when she returned.

Inuyasha made it clear he was going to stay behind, and she didn't pressure him to go. It _had_ been a few years since he'd crossed over. _Most likely embarassed to face my Mama's wrath,_ she mused.

She left shortly after cooking and eating supper. Prepared to jump into the well, she paused. Hesitating only to check if the inuyoukai would appear, she waited several seconds.

When nothing stopped her, she swung her legs over and jumped in.

While home, Kagome completed a few projects and replenished supplies for her return. Having those three days to be productive, lifted an enormous weight from her shoulders. Her goals on completely wowing her professor and launching her start to success was underway. So, brimming with inspiration, she dared to go big, or go home. Her next idea, if all went as planned, would secure her an open house. Mr. Tsukihaku wouldn't be able to refuse! Not only that, she'd also get to include her art to their magazines, and make commission!

It all hinged on what one taiyoukai would say.

One chocolate bar wasn't satisfying enough, so she produced another, nibbling slower this time. Her skin felt flushed and warm; gentle gusts of wind provided a refreshing sensation. Her clothes were light and breezy, but she anticipated to be a rosy hue by the end of the day regardless.

Much to her confusion, Sesshoumaru was insistent she wear her miko clothes, neglecting to specify his reasons. Something she was getting used to. Grateful she ditched the haori, she chose instead to wear the simple, sleeveless white kataginu undershirt. Her billowy crimson hakama pants were comfortable and well-ventilated. However, her feet were blistering from wearing brand-new sandals.

 _I wonder how much longer he's going to make me wait._ The miko sulked. It didn't help that in the last few years she'd grown to have no smidgen of patience for anything whatsoever. She kept it at bay the best she could when it mattered. _Oh, but I do hate waiting. And he probably knows that, somehow, too...  
_

Whilst daydreaming about zapping a certain inuyoukai lord, an abrupt shift in the surrounding energy alerted her of his tardy arrival. Her eyes glued to him as he walked into the clearing, regal and beguiling as always. His slender brows furrowed; the slight curve of his lips revealed sharpened fangs. A touch of scarlet danced behind his eyes, so quick the miko hardly noticed.

Of course, Kagome failed to catch all of this right away. She had brushed it off to his usual grumpiness. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. "It looks like you've done me the trouble of finding you. I was hoping you could—"

"You did not mention you'd be returning to your time for several days." His aura fluctuated, and whipped at her; a clear warning. She stumbled back a half pace, his youki shoving her. And did she see red flash in his eyes?

 _Whoa, what's this all about?_ She tucked her candy bar away. Something she did had ticked him off. _He's not usually so moody. What'd I do? Is it because I left?_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't aware I had to give you notice." A gust of hot air slapped her face. She fought to keep from purifying his surrounding youki, knowing he was acting this way for a reason. "What's wrong?"

He sniffed, feigning aloofness. "It was rather inconvenient timing."

 _Again with the 'you shall never leave' mentality? Why can't I just do what I want?_ "You never mentioned that," Kagome said. Since when did she have to report to him?

"I intended to accompany you this time. It's time I tested this portal out myself." His eyes lingered on the Bone-Eater's Well behind her, in a way that suggested he wanted to ravenously devour it. A thought struck her; how would her world react to seeing a taiyoukai up close and personal?

She felt dizzy, her pulse pounding in her temples. He may be ready, but she wasn't—there would be no predicting how it would go down. If the Well even accepted him in the first place. He wanted access to a dangerous new world; a world he may wish to conquer. Her hands trembled at the mental image of her home town awash in blood. Of bodies strewn across the roads, dealt by the hands of the taiyoukai who strived to own everything

Kagome regarded him, wariness shining in her eyes. It was crucial to remember not to completely trust him. She focused on this thought, as the taiyoukai stared back, unflinching. "Once I participate in your request, whatever it may be," he said, "access to the Well is my asking price."

 _Well, this is it._ She anticipated this, but not this soon—she honestly thought he was losing interest, as he never brought it up. Still, Kagome remained confident it wouldn't work for him. She wasn't going to tell him this, though. As if standing still long enough for her to take photos were taxing enough on him, he demanded payment on top of it. Knowing she had so much to give, and he so little to lose. Maybe this is what it had been about this whole time. She had to hand it to him though, he'd make an excellent business owner in her era.

"All right," she resigned, a heaviness settling upon her chest.

"Now," he said diplomatically, "what is your request?"

For some odd reason, something Inuyasha said popped up in her memory. ' _Kagome, he's obviously waiting for you.'_

Was it possible he sought after something else, after all? Should she walk away now and avoid any future heartbreak? Setting herself up to fall a second time was just plain stupid. It was doubtful he'd drop the subject; his desire for testing the well wouldn't be that easily swayed. She knew this with certainty. There was no guarantee she was in a position to decline him, either. In the past few weeks of the occassional run-ins, they'd developed... something. Something she'd yet to find a name for; something she was too scared to discover.

 _But here's my chance of achieving one of my goals! And... after this...  
_

 _After this my world might end up... under command of Sesshoumaru... if he gets through the Well...  
_

She realized then just how exhausted she felt. "I'm not sure..." she whispered, a shudder rocking her small frame.

"You believe to be making a mistake."

Her breath caught in her lungs. If he could see through her so clearly, why hadn't he called her out for it earlier? Did he think she'd change her mind, after being practically forced to comply with his conditions?

All she wanted were pictures. And why couldn't these two brothers just tell her they knew she was lying?

"I'm just not sure I'm ready to ask," she said, averting his keen gaze. Did her ears deceive her, or did he chuckle?

"More secrets, little miko." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It's not polite."

Ugh. She wanted to purify herself.

It was eerily silent. Not the whisper of wind through trees, nor the chirps of critters, could be heard in the clearing. An ominous cloud blanketed the area, charged with powerful, familiar energy.

"If you're being honest with me, then what is it you actually want?" It wasn't a question she wanted to ask. If she were being honest with herself, she was scared to know. Afraid to find out his true intentions.

"All you need know," he said, with a lilt to his tone. "is this Sesshoumaru always gets what he wants."

Ice crawled up her spine; a rush of heat gathered in her belly. Just... what was he implying, exactly?

"When he wants something, he gets it. If he's choosing you, I'd say you don't have much time until he makes the decision for you." She recalled Inuyasha telling her.

The decision to... what?

"And..." Kagome felt like she was swallowing razor blades. "That is?"

Was he smirking at her? "All in due time, miko.

"Hey, that's not fair. You're keeping secrets from me, too!"

He carried on as if not even hearing her. "Now." He closed the remaining space between them; her stomach dropped to her toes.

"Ask me."

An image flickered in her mind of Sesshoumaru slaying innocents, destroying her city single-handedly. What if he sought to dominate over modern day Tokyo? How could she really trust him?

Her heart thundered in her chest; the instinct to run an overwhelming force. Anxiousness stirred her powers to the surface. Fear blinded her rationality enough to weaken her hold on her powers. Twisting, Kagome bit back a cry as her control slackened. She fought against it, blinking back tears of pain. Frightened, the miko began backing away, keeping her eyes on the ground. Addled, her chest tightened, and her vision swam. In front of her, Sesshoumaru figure undulated, sometimes splitting into two. The glade they stood in wouldn't stop spinning, either.

After this, she would be in his debt.

After this, everything would change.

The question was, did she want things to change? Was she ready for change? It normally resulted in heartache, and countless sleepless nights. Agonizing over the outcome, wondering day and night, just what made it go so wrong?

 _But... if anyone was worth taking a chance on, why couldn't it be with him?_

After several tense seconds, she took a deep, steadying breath. "I... want to take pictures of you..." Kagome looked away from him. "In your true form. Then... we will go through the Well."

He leaned in, and felt his warm breath on her cheek. "Then I shall comply." His hand cupped the back of her neck, neither forceful or menacing. When he toyed with a piece of her hair, she felt herself go numb.

If she shifted even half an inch, his lips would touch her cheek.

Thoughts of kissing him tantalized her, that she almost closed the remaining space.

Too soon, he stepped away. Something inexplicable shined behind his golden eyes. Was he aware of the affect he had on her? And just when did she begin swooning over him so easily?

Heat rose to her cheeks, and she couldn't help but feel vulnerable. Still, she was still daunted by his resplendence.

"We best head off to our location. The heat is beginning to rise. I doubt you'll be able to handle the temperature down here."

As he strode off, Kagome pondered over the double meaning in his words. If he even wasn't implying what she thought, her cheeks turned as red as her pants.

As they walked, Kagome became overwhelmed with the desire to stop and take photos of the scenery. Flowers she hadn't a name for, birds she didn't recognize, captured her interest. She wasn't sure if he'd even let her stop, and he'd yet to say a word to her since they left. Her eyes fixated on the sights around her, so she didn't see the inuyoukai coming to an abrupt halt. She collided with his backside, and swore rather vehemently.

"Oof! Your armour is sharp! Could you give me a heads-up next time you're about to come to a dead stop?"

Sunlight streamed through the canopy of tree bows, catching the inuyoukai's silvery hair, highlighting the gold in his eyes as they met hers.

"You need only to look at where you're going, miko." His light tone caused her to forget her retort. She felt her chest flutter, and her head became rather warm and dizzy. Although surrounded by a dense forest, the breeze flowed evenly around them.

"We cannot go any further by foot. From here, we must fly."

Kagome was certain her stomach dropped to her knees. The presence of bile in the back of her throat made her eyes sting and water. "I'd rather not, thanks." The last time she'd flown with him, they were inside the belly of Naraku, racing to save Rin. Back then, her concern of losing the young girl had distracted her from the fact she was clinging to Sesshoumaru's furs and soaring through the spider demon's insides.

His tawny eyes fixated on hers. "If I recall, you used to cavort across my lands with my half-brother. As well, you rode with the taijiya's fire-cat."

"Y-yeah, but this is different," she said quickly. Her breath caught in her throat. _It was... intimate, with Inuyasha. We had a bond._ She pulled her cerulean eyes away from his, internally wincing. _Flying with Sesshoumaru... could be..._

Even with her eyes down-cast, she sensed his mirth. "If you are concerned this Sesshoumaru would drop you, allow me to assure I will not." Then, he did something which shocked her.

He reached his striped hand out to her, and smirked. He spoke, as if reciting a poem, his deep, rumbling voice a calming sound. "During the day, I am your guardian; my sword is yours to wield in protection, and my armour to use as your shield." Then, he did something uncharacteristic; he cleared his throat. "Under the moonlight, my scent will defend you; and none shall touch you, so long as we are bonded."

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears, and she was unsure why at first. He's... this... this means something to him. It's... personal. Is this what Inuyasha meant when he said he was marking me? Judging by how calm and tamed his youki was being, Sesshoumaru was being genuine. Not completely understanding the depths his pledge extended to, Kagome chose to trust in him.

She grasped his hand, discovering he all but completely engulfed it in his own. Pulling her in close, he settled his other hand on the curve of her hip. She felt his thumb brush close to her navel; she clenched her jaw to prevent fidgeting. Her nose was nearly driven into the crook of his arm, so she wasn't aware of his mischevious smile. He gathered his youki beneath them and manifested it into a cloud. They lurched from the ground. Her hands instinctively wrapped themselves around his wide torso, her face turning beat red. Good thing he couldn't see her.

"I suggest you hold on a bit tighter, miko. It is a long way up."

She didn't hesitate to find a better grip, choosing to latch onto the plates of his armour. Something soft caressed her cheek, then wrapped around her body. What's he doing?

"This will secure you when I transform. My armour won't be present for you to hang on to."

"H-hold on a sec! You're going to... transform with me on you?" She was amazed at how composed she sounded. When in reality, her body trembled at the thought of riding his massive demon form. "I know you're bad at telling jokes, but this one is really awful!"

When she peeked at his profile, she thought she caught him smiling. "Sesshoumaru!"

The inuyoukai observed just how busy she was freaking out about his plan. She wasn't aware of how far they had already ascended. It was a wonder she hadn't begun to feel light headed yet, being so high up.

The winds picked up, and soon the feathery breeze turned into howling, powerful gusts. Her muscles were on the verge of cramping, Sesshoumaru observed, as she shook like a leaf in a hurricane. He could hear her teeth chattering as the temperature in the air decreased. Stupid girl hadn't worn the entirety of her priestess garbs, which would've kept her warm.

"You know I can't breathe when we're too high up, right?" She squirmed in his grasp, her voice nearly drowned out by the wind. "There's little oxygen up here, and I'll pass out on you! I might fall off!"

Was he laughing at her? She tried to look at him, but he squashed her back into his armpit. "I vowed not to drop you, did I not?"

Unable to reply, Kagome could only close her eyes and hope she wouldn't upchuck all over him. The sensation of weightlessness was what affected her,. Without something solid to stand on, the vertigo kicked in right away. His youki cloud dissipated the higher they went up. She was left relying on her grip to his armour, his hands around her waist, and his _mokomoko_. _Please, just do this already! I'm gonna... I think I'm going to hurl!_

As if hearing her thoughts, Sesshoumaru's youki pulsated, in short, fiery bursts. Her powers deflected them off her with ease, but soon it stopped. She sensed his youki expanding, to the brink of ripping—to just as quickly shrinking to the point he flickered out of her senses.

Her hands had nothing to hold onto; his hulking body had vanished. Her eyes snapped open, to find the inyoukai was no longer beside her at all. His furs remained wrapped around her, helping her to hover high in the clouds. Paralyzed, the miko's energy surged forward to protect her, creating a barrier around her. _Sesshoumaru you're suck a jerk!_

She cursed aloud, if only as a temporary distraction. Resisting the urge to purify the only thing keeping her safe, Kagome gritted her teeth, shoving her energy down into the deepest recesses of her mind.  
Spent, she took in her surroundings, noticing she was still floating. Now, where was the inuyoukai lurking?

She heard him laughing, although he didn't appear. _'Now, did you really think I was abandoning you up here, Kagome?'_

His voice! Where had it come from? Kagome scanned the skies, avoiding looking too far down. Where had he gone? _'To your left, miko.'_

She whipped her head around, to face an unblemished blue canvas.

"This isn't funny, Sesshoumaru." Kagome's voice shook.

 _'Prepare yourself.'  
_

Her throat closed up. "For what?" she croaked. She was so cold now. And high up... She forced in a deep, calming breath in effort to ground herself. _He said he wouldn't drop me. So I should just believe him. He hasn't hurt me... yet._

Resolutely tucking away her anxiety, she faced the direction he'd hinted at earlier. She stared into the endless aqua sky; this time, she honed in on his energy, and concentrated.

For several seconds, Kagome was unable to find him. Her instincts told her to keep looking; they also hinted at another entity close by. _Wait, I think I see something!_ A gray speck appeared in the distance. She squinted in attempt to recognize the figure, but it was too far away.

 _Probably a seagull,_ she thought, unable to shake off her disappointment. Closing her eyes, Kagome once more tried locating him, only to come up empty handed once more.

She felt his furs bind firmly around her body, as if to reassure her. _'I would reconsider mistaking me for a bird, miko.'_

Kagome whirled toward the sound of his voice. Where the gray speck had just been, a great dog demon now presided. Still a great distance away, he was unmistakeable.

Standing at least four stories tall, it was a wonder he could make himself invisible to her senses so casually. Visions of when he'd attacked them in the tomb clouded her thoughts, along with images of Inuyasha dismembering him with Tetsusaiga. For Kagome, it was frustrating to reminisce on the past Sesshoumaru—the one who intended to kill her. Restored to his full glory, the demon lord was as dangerous as ever. She was aware he hadn't shown them the full extent of his powers—and knew, truly, he was an undefeatable being. It was still up for debate as to why he favoured her; his motives were equally into question.

His gaze caught her, and she stared, transfixed, into the teal orbs in the center scarlet eyes. She sensed he was trying to tell her something, but she completely failed to read his subtle message. Doubt shadowed her. He deduced she ran from monsters in her own mind, created by her own fear.

Now, he was close enough she could make out the individual strands of his glistening fur. How such a beast could suspend itself admist the clouds so effortlessly was a wonder to the miko. The inuyoukai dipped his giant head, exposing the back of his neck. She couldn't help but wish to feel the softness of his silvery coat.

 _'If you'd climb on already, you'd be doing so.'_ She pulled back her hand, unaware she'd unconsciously reached out to him.

His _mokomoko_ was bringing her closer to him. Kagome knew resisting would be futile. Sighing, she asked, "How can you hear my thoughts?"

His reply was gruff, as if implying she should've already guessed. _'So long as we are connected, a bridge to our thoughts is formed.'_ Kagome patted his fur, minutely stunned by this discovery. _'I sense this displeases you, miko.'_

"N-no, it's not that. It's just..." She apprehensively stared at him, wondering if she could stomach whatever he had planned for her. "What are you up to, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She could hear him chuckle in her head. He lowered her onto his backside. Her anxiety lifted the moment she stood on top of something solid. She wove her fingers through his thick fur, steeling herself for whatever he had in store for her. The cold wind kept her from losing focus when she peered over his body. Her stomach protestedwhen she realized just how high up they now were. His fur offered a moderate amount of warmth, and she cursed herself for not wearing the thick sleeved haori like he'd suggested.

Drawing in a deep lungful of air, the miko leaned forward, and exhaled as she lowered herself onto his soft back. From deep within his chest, she felt him growl.

 _I'm ready,_ she thought, wondering if he could really hear her.

He made the same sound, but this time, it felt more on the playful side. _'Then I advise you not to let go.'_

Kagome reinforced her grip and prepared for anything. She wished she'd brought something to tie her hair back as it whipped wildly about. As he soared even higher, she felt the winds beginning to chap the skin on her cheeks and forehead. Her hands dug further into his coat to avoid the bite of the freezing temperatures. Icy tears rolled down her face.

For one fleeting moment, Sesshoumaru stopped, suspended in the sky. She felt his heart beating, heard his breath whistling out from his nose; smelled the dampness in his fur as he soared through the dense clouds. To Kagome, time appeared frozen; until they started their descent. Rather than slowly sink to the ground, the inyoukai did something completely unpredictable.

He plummeted. She was forced to hold on dearly for her life, and at one point, was unsure if he'd stop. Not even clingling to his furs reassured her.

Chilled air whooshed past them, biting against her skin. The sensation of falling was nearly too much for her. Black webs threatened to overcome her vision completely. Light-headed, the miko dazedly understood just how frightened she truly was.

 _Stop!  
_

Kagome's breath punched out of her lungs; her nose cracked as it met with Sesshoumaru's _very_ solid back. He had stopped, and now floated among the clouds. He allowed her a few seconds to catch her breath before resuming flight. Despite his great stature, the inuyoukai glided through the skies like a mythical creature from fairytales. Gallivanting upon his shoulders was different than standing before him. Especially when he had previous intentions of biting her head off. Truly, he was a nonpareil; nothing she would ever see in this world could rival him.

Calmed by his docile nature, the miko loosened her grip, wincing when her fingers ached. She noticed crescent imprints of her nails on her palms. Her legs were shaking from the effort of keeping her secure to the dog demon's body.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, earnestly. She wasn't sure her heart could handle another jolt like that again.

Through their connection she heard his rumble of amusement. _'I assured I would not drop you. Would you care for another demonstration?'_

Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see her do it. "Yeah, I'd rather not test that out, thanks."

 _'Perhaps I should remind you just how faithful I am to my oath?'  
_

She recalled what he'd recited to her before, and knew she was in a delicate position.

"Forgive me for coming across as insensitive, but... " She had to ask. It's what would tell reveal the answer to her question. Terrified to learn the truth, she somehow garnered enough courage to proceed.

 _'What is it you wish to know?'_ When he spoke, it was the sound of wind whistling past her ears.

 _Why... are you doing this? What're your actual intentions?_ she thought. _And... don't say it's because of the Well. I... already know it's more than that._

A long pause followed; Kagome cursed her inability to read his emotions. It was even more difficult, now that he was an actual inuyoukai, to get a read on him. What drove her crazy was his non-answers and predictable silences. Why couldn't he just be straight forwarded with her for once? Why did everything need to be a riddle, hidden within another riddle?

 _Ugh. Why are guys so enigmatic and absolutely unreasonable?_ the miko lamented to herself.

 _'You are correct. It is more than the Well.'_ She gasped as he banked left without warning. _'However, your patience is required. I do not wish to reveal my 'intentions' just yet, for we are nearly there.'_

"There?" she echoed, sapphire eyes scanning the blue skies for clues. "What's your angle, anyway? Where are you taking me, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome wished she sounded at least a little more braver than that. Her voice—rather, her whole body—shook.

 _'Again with the distrust? You must realize I am not here to harm you, ally. You may abandon your feelings of apprehension, for I am your protector.'  
_

Her stomach did strange flips. Kagome brushed the hair out of her eyes, feeling warm all of a sudden.

"Okay," she said, haltingly. "But I'm going to close my eyes. Tell me when we're there."

 _'You have been looking at it this entire time.'  
_

Perplexed, the miko once again took in her surroundings, finding nothing more than the clouds in the blue backdrop. Just when she was about to explain this, something in her periphery twinkled. Next to a gianormous cloud that resembled a dog, something twinkled, so quick she wondered if she just imagined it. Squinting and concentrating her energy, she honed in on the object glistening in front of her.

Unraveling before her eyes, what was shielded by an illusion came into focus. An illustrious castle floated amdist the clouds before her, chiseled out of pure marble. The citidal was well manicured; at the bottom of its endless staircase, freshly cut grass covered the entire ground. A lone tree of unknown species was planted just at the base of the stairs, in bloom with orange coloured buds. Patches of multicoloured flowers aligned the perimeter of the castle, and were stationed on every step of the staircase. The stony pillars shined radiantly in the sun's glow, as if polished each day, proving it wasn't abandoned or neglected. Nothing to Kagome looked fragile or old, even though ancientness resonated from within the youkai fortress.

Sesshoumaru glided in close enough that now she could see another barrier protecting the castle. Effortlessly, they sailed inside; for a second she felt a chill slide down her spine. The frigid temperature turned mild; strong gusts of wind no longer battered them. Her nose was assaulted by the smell of some strong flowery fragrance, possibly coming from the tree she spotted.

 _Where are we?_ Her hands wove deeper into his thick fur the more panicked she became. Her senses were telling her to run away, and yet, she couldn't detect any hostility residing within the taiyoukai. She wasn't completely sure how, but she knew he wasn't out to play any games with her. In her gut, she felt he was being genuine.

 _'If I were to tell you, it would spoil the surprise.'_ The taiyoukai pondered on how quickly those few words put the miko at ease. He felt her tension releasing, and her heart adjusting back to a normal rhythm. So, naturally he'd continue to rattle her, if just for amusement's sake.

 _'Close your eyes.'_ He couldn't deny the small bit of satisfaction at hearing her internal shriek of surprise.

"Why?!" The miko yanked on his fur. "What're you going to do?" His rumbling laugh sounded like thunder in her mind.

 _'Close your eyes, miko.'  
_

Heaving in a deep, wavering breath, Kagome squeezed shut her eyes. In turn, she ceased his fur in a death grip, and dug her knees into his ribs.

'Do not resist; you will enjoy the experience more.'

"Huh?"

Her stomach leaped into her throat as the sensation of being weightless happened once more. Only, this time he wasn't just diving. Her head whipped about as the inuyoukai began rotating his giant body, rapidly gaining speed. Still, she kept her eyes shut, if only not to see them crash. Tucking her head closer to her shoulders, Kagome withstood his spiraling long enough for her to realize they weren't going to fall. It was over soon; this time, he came to slow stop, as if knowing he might give her whiplash otherwise.

Kagome heard a soft pop, and suddenly, she was no longer hugging a several thousand pound dog demon. For a fleeting second she felt like she was floating. Certainly, she had nothing supporting her this time—nothing to keep her from dropping like a sack of potatoes to the ground. It became clear she was falling. Her powers reliably created a barrier, but she wasn't certain it'd protect her from the impact.

Despite all this, she kept her eyes closed. He wouldn't really let her die. Right?

A scream came close to escaping her lips. Plunging at an impossibly fast rate, she neared the point of passing out.

Warm hands touched her shoulders; her descent came to a precipitous halt. When her feet touched something solid, she all but cried out in relief.

The inuyoukai took all of this in, pleased she hadn't yet opened her eyes. In times she lacked courage, she drew strength from relying upon those she trusted. It was her greatest strength, and greatest weakness. What pained her most was the thought of being betrayed by the people closest to her. When that moment happened, it had fragmented her in ways she wouldn't be able to completely fix.

Wounds of the heart didn't recover at the same rate as those of the flesh. Twice as much effort was required to mend the damages, and she'd been doing it all alone.

A hand caressed her cheek, feather-light and too brief. "I assured I would not drop you." It pleased him to hear her heart pounding beneath her breast. "Open your eyes."

Her beaming azure eyes blinked open and locked onto his topaz ones. Her cheeks flushed as she took in their entanglement; he wondered if she would pull away. She caught him off guard once more—her small arms encircled his chest, barely reaching all the way around his armour. She buried her face into his chest, avoiding his spikes. He berated himself for forgetting to discard it, as it was too bulky and stifling for this type of weather. Besides, it was difficult to wedge her in closer with it on.

"Thank you for not letting me become a pancake," she muffled into his haori. Did she realize what sort of signals she was sending him?

Her scent took on an irresistible quality than before, and he wished to provocate her more into emitting it.

"Do not thank me yet. I have not yet upheld my part of the bargain." As soon as he extracted himself from her clutches, he regretted the decision. But he still had an obligation to fulfill. "I took into consideration your mention of creating a 'background' for photos, and the importance of utilizing it to compliment the object of focus. I figured since I am your subject, it would be imperative to find something to accentuate myself with."

She nearly rolled her eyes. _He's a diva when it comes to getting his picture taken. Go figure._ Another look at the fortress reaffirmed his statement. _He's got a point, though. I wouldn't be able to think of something better than this!_

"I appreciate your eye for balance, Lord Sesshoumaru. But what happened to your idea of creating discord in a photo in favour of harmony?" He was moving away from her, and initially she thought he was ignoring her.

After several moments, the demon lord stopped and turned toward her. He was nearly twenty paces away, but she knew with his demon hearing, she needn't shout. "What changed your mind?"

"I aim to achieve your request to the best of my ability. Your favour lies in that of creating equality, so I selected this location based off your tastes. Do you disapprove?"

Bemused, the miko could only gape up at him. "Sesshoumaru, I—I'm so—uh." I better not ruin this! She mentally shook her head. "Thank you! You've no idea how much this means to me."

His eyes gleamed in understanding. It was futile to stop her heart from fluttering; whether it was caused by the shift in his youkai, Kagome couldn't say for sure. As per usual, her life completely veered off into left field with no clear warning. Surprisingly though, luck seemed to finally be finding her again. It was about time she had a break of being miserable.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kneeling, she slipped off her backpack and gathered her supplies, assembling her preferred lenses, adjusting her camera settings. By this point, Kagome slipped into the 'zone,' while patiently waiting for the dog demon to transform. It proved difficult to maintain her attention on getting ready, when she could sense his eyes were assessing her. Using her hair as a curtain, Kagome managed to sneak in a few glances at the taiyoukai. His intense scrutiny had her fumbling like a fool, and it was only embarrassing her the longer he stared.

She signaled to him she was ready. The inuyoukai spared her one last parting glance before striding off in the opposite direction, stopping when he was close to the fortress's staircase.

The unbidden desire to close the space between them leaped to the forefront of her thoughts. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru's maroon coloured youki amassed into a cyclone, trapping him within. He shot off into the clouds like a firework, crashing back down onto the castle's lawn, in a pinnacle of energy. Emerging from his tornado a full dog demon, the inuyoukai bayed in a way that closely sounded like enthusiasm.

To her astonishment, he was much taller than what she initially thought. Peering up at his gigantic body, the miko gaped in awe, and found it hard to catch her breath. Even if she didn't sense any underlying malevolence, she was still anxious of his capabilities. Despite this, she couldn't deny the comity they'd developed within the last few weeks; or ignore how their relationship had changed. _This is different, she told herself. It's not the same. He's not the same. He's been... different all along._

"Just... look natural." Kagome adjusted her distance to the lens's settings. She removed a tiny tripod chair attached to her backpack. Hehe was too large to use her tripod, and she needed to get multiple angle shots.

Steadying her aim, Kagome went to work.

"Say cheese."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review on your way out :)**


	9. The Gala

**_Hey, sorry for falling off the map for a while. The good news is, m_** ** _y rotator cuff is healing quite nicely. I'm attending physio regularly, and it's helping. I moved, with only 7 days of notice—my roof was about to collapse due to severe weather damage (I rent). Along with tackling a full time job and recently receiving a promotion, things have been hectic. C'est la vie._**

 ** _Apologies for the delay. I hope this makes up for it. Thank you, everyone, for all your kind wishes with my recovery. You guys are the best :)_**

* * *

Dawn broke over the eastern hills, and sunlight spilled into the valley.

From inside a musty hut, the disheveled, bleary-eyed miko roused from slumber. She stretched like a cat and yawned, snuggling deeper into the covers. The chatter of birds and villagers waking kept her from drifting back off into dream-land.

Kagome sprang up like a jack-knife, panic settling in.

Today was the day of days.

Today was _her_ day.

Nothing, and no one, would spoil it for her. She changed inside the sleeping bag, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth before assembling her things. Grogginess, along with a decent amount of weariness, threatened to hold her down. Nothing a little bit of make up couldn't fix. She only hoped she looked confident and mature. She knew she needed at least a pot of coffee to _sound_ smart at this hour of the day.

Slinging her backpack on, she ducked under the screen door and faced the rising sun. Dew hung in the air, dampening the bottom of her jeans and sneakers as she walked along the rice field pathways. The slight chill combined with the warmth on her face was undeniably pleasant, as were the flowers which grew in the beds along the path. She didn't have much time to stop and admire. It was imperative she get home in time to freshen up; the temperature difference five hundred years made was astonishing. The summers in that period of time were scorching, compared to Japan's mild seasons. This era experienced snow each year; in her time, they'd be lucky to have a snow day near Christmas. The extremes in climate made it annoying at times to adjust her apparel when she crossed eras.

Crossing the edge of the village, she began mounting the stairs leading to Inuyasha's forest. She wouldn't be able to even ballpark how many times she had traveled to and from worlds. Those experiences began fusing together as one in her memory; blending like paint on a canvas. Blue eyes locked onto the God Tree as she neared the top; she felt compelled to stare at the obvious scar on its bark. It was the mark Kikyou gave Inuyasha, when she sealed him to the tree.

Kagome would never been able to explain it, but whenever she reminisced about that moment, it was like she was witnessing the moment through Kikyou's eyes. The image was in her mind was too vivid to be a daydream.

Shaking off the negative thoughts, Kagome approached the well, and paused. Her senses were going haywire; someone was near. It only took her another second to figure out who. _A week's flown by already?_

She looked around, at first unsure where he was lurking "I wasn't expecting you to see me off," she called out. It only took a single pulse of her spiritual powers to detect his youki; in a place she should've suspected.

Craning her head, she peered up through the God Tree's bows, spotting a red figure perched high above. "I didn't even know you were back."

"Stupid," he muttered. "Your head's up in the clouds like always." Jumping down beside her with ease, Inuyasha crossed his arms and sniffed. "Just wanted to wish you good luck and shit, y'know? Don't make it seem like I don't even care."

She pulled him into a hug then; surprising him, and herself. He was warm, comforting; but something was missing, and at first, she couldn't place what it was. When she felt his arms wrap around her torso in return, and sensed his comfort, the word came to her; intimacy.

This was an embrace shared between two friends.

And it was reciprocal.

 _Does this mean... we can move on?_

"Knock them dead, okay?" he said into her hair. "If you need help, I'll come back you up. You got that?"

She pulled back and nodded. His support meant a lot to her; and until now, she hadn't realized just how much she needed to hear it from him.

Maybe _he_ realized it first.

Two amber eyes held her gaze. "You're coming straight back once it's over, right?"

Normally, this would have infuriated her. Except, she noticed his mischievous grin, and playful tone. "I have to attend a reception afterwards. But yes, I'm coming back tonight."

"When?"

"Probably not until after sundown. Don't wait up, okay?"

"Oh, _I_ won't be." Kagome didn't quite hear his quiet remark, and he wasn't about to repeat himself.

As if this were all the hanyou needed to hear, he bid her good luck and dashed back in the direction of the village. _Such strange creatures hanyous are_. The miko shook her head, scanning the clearing before jumping into the Well.

* * *

"Hey, asshole. You can come out now," hollered Inuyasha into the general vicinity. The 'asshole' failed to reply. "I can smell you lurking. Why aren't you out here in the first place?" When he was met with silence again, that's when his patience began to unravel. "You're such a bastard sometimes, y'know."

"It's obvious you need a lecture on proper etiquette, foolish brother." Sesshoumaru's disembodied voice scolded. "I am not pleased you are fondling the miko. Especially in my presence."

"Oh, shut up. _You_ could've been the one hugging her, stupid." The hanyou sensed his brother's approach. "It wouldn't have killed ya to have said something."

"You and her friends have said quite a lot as it is. It was rather boring to listen to." His elder half-brother emerged from the forest "What else should I say to her?"

Inuyasha didn't bother hiding his exasperation. "You're so dense."

"I don't believe she would receive that well."

The hanyou stifled a groan. "Ugh. You know I meant you."

"It's pointless anyway, since she has already departed." The taiyoukai glared at the Well. "Without me."

Inuyasha growled. "Look, she can't be hauling your ass through time right now. She has too much on her plate. If she doesn't impress this 'boss' of hers, she won't be able to start her 'career,' or something."

He sensed Sesshoumaru's temper rising. Is this what _he_ looked when throwing tantrums over Kagome leaving? No wonder everyone had gotten so sick of his attitude. It was odd to witness Sesshoumaru exhibiting a similar behaviour. "You're just gonna have to wait til she comes home. You can be a stalker all you want and keep watch. That is, if you've got nothing else better to do."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "There is no one else worthy of my company."

The hanyou anxiously shuffled back and forth; but his words were clear and powerful. "If that's the case, then I've got something to say." With his arms crossed and his lips pursed in a semi-snarl, he mirrored someone Sesshoumaru hadn't seen in ages. Inuyasha echoed their late father in ways Sesshoumaru was noticing for the first time.

"And that is?" the inuyoukai said.

The hanyou's fiery topaz eyes flashed at him. "Are you just going to keep stringing Kagome along, or are you actually going to do something?"

The dog demon suspected he'd ask him this; he just didn't know when he'd get around to it. "Why? Are you concerned for her?"

"It's _you_." Inuyasha groaned. " _Yes,_ I am _concerned_." To his horror, his elder brother looked pleased with this. "You're a weird bastard, y'know?"

" _You_ are the bastard." Sesshoumaru corrected. " _I_ am simply biding my time."

"Waiting for the 'moment to strike'?"

"Precisely."

"It's been weeks. When's this 'moment' happening?" Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha moved closer to the Well. He caught the faint remnants of Kagome's scent along the wooden structure.

Sesshoumaru assessed every movement the hanyou made, trying to understand what he might be thinking. "Once the miko's distractions are removed, I can then reveal my intentions." _Why does he doubt me?_

Staring into the inky blackness of the Well, Inuyasha couldn't understand why he felt guilty. It wasn't as if this were his problem anymore. He told himself it was because he didn't want the same situation happening to Kagome again. And that meant facing a hard fact. "She might just stay over there permanently if she gets this 'job' thing. What're you going to do then?" He regretted saying it straight after. The unmistakable surge of youki told him what he needed to know. "You can't pin her down where she doesn't want to stay. I've tried that. It'll push her away."

"I will convince her otherwise," Sesshoumaru replied haughtily. He cast a scorching look at his sibling when Inuyasha snorted

"Said every other person who tried changing her mind. And trust me, they _failed_... I failed. No one can tell her what to do." Noticing Sesshoumaru was staring at the Well, Inuyasha sighed. "I don't even think that thing will let you through. She's just being optimistic. It's always just been me and her." Without meaning to, Inuyasha felt his cheeks turning red; he stared at his toes, hiding his profile.

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore this. So, he threw his brother off. "She mentioned the Well may recognize her connections with others. Would you know if I am of considerable value to her?"

Inuyasha blinked several times, wondering if he was hearing his half-brother correctly. "Did you just ask if I think you're good enough for her?" he blurted, then snickered. "Having some self-esteem issues lately, brother?"

Inuyasha managed to catch Sesshoumaru's brief grimace. "I simply seek affirmation, _brother._ My merits are not in question here."

"Keh, I'd really like to say no to that." The hanyou started, but found himself losing the desire to taunt him further. The urge to be forthcoming was strong. He kept his eyes fixed on the Well. "You capture her attention entirely—without saying anything. When she comes back after hanging around you, she shines. She doesn't even trash talk you anymore, something we _all_ loved doing before. You've also refrained from killing her, even if she can get a little crazy sometimes." He threw in the last bit to keep it the mood from getting too heavy. He wasn't into confiding in anyone, let alone Sesshoumaru.

"She's gaining her confidence back, and she's not as moody as she used to be. I..." He choked a little for effect. "I think I have to admit... you might be...doing some good for her."

Up until this point, both brothers had mostly avoided eye-contact. It made things too personal; too vulnerable. Given the scars that would forever mar their memories, Inuyasha had to acknowledge their progress over the last few years. He'd never known what it was like to grow up with a sibling, let alone even someone he could rely on, who was an adult figure in his life. He'd had his mother, and when she passed away at his tender age, no one was left to guide him. He grew up not knowing he had a half-sibling somewhere—someone who could've helped him when he needed it most. Not until he turned thirty, and ran into Myouga and Totousai, did he learn anything about his family.

It tore a piece within him that day. When they told him Sesshoumaru wanted nothing to do with him, Inuyasha felt a little colder inside ever since. He never shared that with anyone, not even Kikyou. All those years of hating his brother for outright neglecting and abandoning him, had provided some warmth to the cold spot. But it was never enough. And eventually, Inuyasha got tired of chasing the flame that would always die. Exhausted of fighting for the wrong things, and the wrong reasons, just to feel a little something inside.

When they finally glanced in each other's direction, a mutual feeling passed between them. Camaraderie. A piece of him he'd never known he'd been missing had been clumsily shoved back into place. He wondered if Sesshoumaru sensed it, too.

"I appreciate your insight. Be assured I mean to treat Kagome the way she deserves to be." With a slight nod in Inuyasha's direction, Sesshoumaru headed towards the forest.

Perplexed, the hanyou started after the demon, but was stopped by an icy stare. _Guess the fuzzy moment's over_ , the hanyou thought.

"You're not going to wait for her?"

"I have a strong feeling she will be very successful in her endeavours this evening. She said she'd return by sundown. I will return then. Feel free to remain vigil in my place."

As the taiyoukai disappeared, Inuyasha had to wonder whether he'd actually seen the grin on his face.

* * *

It was happening.

It was _actually_ happening.

Sitting at her night-stand, Kagome couldn't stop smiling to herself in the mirror. As she created loops in her hair with the curling iron, she went over how she hoped the evening would go. Of course, everyone would gather to her quaint section in the silent auction! And they would obviously praise and compliment her work; maybe even a few would stare in awe. She might even get a promotion after this, to boot!

She paused, worrying her lower lip.

But... there was also the possibility of no one even batting an eye at her display. Maybe they would hate it. Or not approve. Worse! They might ridicule her style!

Frowning, she finished the last loop, then proceeded to douse herself in a copious amount of hairspray.

Descending the stairs, the miko spied her mom at the bottom of the steps, smiling. "That colour blue is lovely on you." Kagome wore a royal blue knee length dress, which fit snugly to her curves, and accentuated the angles of her collarbones. The shoulder straps were spaghetti thin, and thankfully she was spared from having to wear a bra with it.

Kagome's mom fussed over her relentlessly the moment she stepped downstairs, finding little imperfections and correcting them promptly.

She hummed, playing with her hair. "You put on too much hairspray, dear."

"My curls won't stay in place without it," Kagome whimpered.

Her mother tutted softly. "There are creases in the fabric, sweetheart. Did you even hang up your dress after you bought it?"

Her mom teased her hair with nimble fingers, smoothing out any tiny knots she found. "Er. Not really," Kagome said sheepishly. "It's been in a pile of laundry since I've been gone."

"Well, let me throw it in the dryer. Also, the shade of lipstick you're wearing isn't quite your colour, hun. Perhaps you should try something in my makeup case." Her mom pointed to her shoes. "And I don't think they're a match for your dress, darling."

It boggled Kagome's mind how blunt her mother had gotten in a few years. She wasn't a teenager any more—her mother didn't have to pretend around her, or Souta, any longer.

Sheltering them, and being their shield from the real world, was something she wasn't able to keep doing.

This meant understanding just how brutal her mom could be when being honest, this time without her filter. Kagome had treated her mom differently after her first, and nastiest, break-up; so it wasn't as if she deserved her mom to pull any punches with her.

So, with this in mind—and since she was the best daughter in the world—she didn't say another peep. She accepted her mom's robe and changed out of her dress. Then, she marched to her mom's room and into her small walk-in closet. Eyeing the array of lovely sandals and stilettos, the miko had a hard time making up her mind at first. She spied a pair of ivory coloured pumps, only three inches long, and couldn't resist. She tried them on, and instantly loved them. Moving to her mother's armoire, she sampled her lipsticks and glosses, settling on a coral coloured shine gloss.

When she came back down, her mom offered her back the dress. Kagome gestured to the shoes and lips. "I picked these."

"I had that pair in mind as well. And that shade is absolutely perfect with your complexion." Her mom smiled. "Great minds think alike. Now, hurry and get changed. I'll drive you." She shooed her in the direction of the washroom, passing her dress back.

"Oh, mama, you don't have to do that," Kagome said as she entered the bathroom.

Through the door, her mother replied, "It's _your_ night, my darling. Relax, have a few drinks while you're there. They do that sort of thing at these fancy galas, right? Serve free wine?"

She couldn't hold down her laughter. "Thanks, mom."

"I am just so proud of you, Kagome," her mom said earnestly. After a beat, she then said, "Your father would've been proud, too."

Her chest squeezed, and she heart thundered in her ears. "I... hope so," she whispered.

* * *

She should have been expected to see this many people—considering how well known her boss's company was—but she couldn't mask her shock. A queue of people, all exceptionally good-looking and dressed to the nines, wrapped around the building. Parked from across the street, Kagome ogled the colourful array of outfits the ladies wore, and stared at the handsome men in tuxes. They would be participating in the auction tonight, and maybe, one of them might choose her. She wouldn't know until after the auction's events were over if someone had made a claim on her work. The only thing she could do for now was to get them to notice her.

Psyching herself up, she kissed her mama goodbye and stepped out of the car. The breeze was cool on her skin, as it gently swept through her hair; her stomach knotted and her mouth felt dry. Whatever ominous feeling she was getting just now, she had to assume it was her anxiety talking; there wasn't a threat in the gala, other than the fear in her own heart. Despite her pale expression, Kagome put on a weak smile, and approached the grand building, heels clicking on the asphalt.

She flashed her access pass to the attendant at the door, who gave her a glass with pink liquid as welcome, and was ushered into the main lobby. The opulent room held at least a hundred guests comfortably; a double winding staircase on either side of the room, had signs indicating it led to the featured event. The chandeliers illuminated the place with a golden light, highlighting just how shiny everything inside of it was. People chatted in groups around tables with open champagne bottles, while some hovered about the mini bar in the far right corner of the lobby. Many were stuffing bite-sized snacks by the catering tables, and filling up on the deserts at the sweets station. She felt curiously out of place just standing by herself, and attempted to spot anyone who looked even remotely familiar.

Unfortunately, Mr. Tsukihaku was either running late, or already upstairs in the gala.

Sniffing her peach smelling drink, she took a sip, enjoying its sweetness as she swished it in her mouth. As soon as she finished it, a waiter replaced it with another. Kagome didn't argue, and swigged that down as well. She needed all the liquid courage she could get, and accepted her third drink graciously. When no one offered her a fourth, she decided to act. Hoping the gala had an open tab in place, the miko made her way over, noting she was feeling a little heavier than before. Which was a good thing, considering her worries over the auction were slowly fading into the background.

The bartender, who had lively green eyes, gestured to her. "What can I get for you, miss?"

"Pardon me, is this an open bar? I left my wallet at home."

He couldn't be that much older than her, yet she sensed he was wise beyond his years. He pursed his lips. "I'm afraid not, miss. However, I can offer you another house drink."

Kagome nodded. "That would be great, thank you." She gladly accepted another rosy pink drink and sat on the bar stool.

"Have you been upstairs yet?" the bartender asked.

She glanced apprehensively toward the stairs. "No," she whispered.

"Not yet."

He poured a drink for another guest, methodically cleaning the bar table between serving. "Is there anyone here you're going to bid on?"

"Actually, I'm hoping someone bids on me," she said into her drink. His eyebrows shot up. "One of my pieces is on display up there. But I'm scared no one's even going to look at it."

"I'll just have to take a look then, right?" He generously refilled her glass with more of the house drink. "What's your name, miss?"

"Higurashi Kagome." Something about the man's grin suggested he'd already known that. She felt warm all of a sudden, and now her dress felt a little too tight.

"I'll be sure to look for your display, Miss Higurashi. Who knows? You may get more attention than you think."

With a conspiratorial wink, the bartender moved toward the liquor cabinet. He selected an expensive looking bottle. "Looks like they're about to start. Here, this one's on the house. You know, for the nerves." He served her a double shot of tequila with a lemon slice. She surprised him and swished back the bitter alcohol without grimacing.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't be scared," he said. "There's bound to be someone who will want it."

The miko heaved a giant sigh, and stared at the intimidating gala doors. "All right. Let's do this."

She then headed towards the staircase, feeling a bit more confident than before. And definitely more light-headed. Kagome concentrated on schooling herself into what she hoped resembled composure, and ascended the staircase, one wobbly step at a time. Why did she not mention to the bartender she was already a few drinks in? He wouldn't have served her that much. She might just horf up in front of everyone because of her need to drown out her anxiety—which would, ironically, make her even more anxious.

Damn it. Today was her day. She can't allow herself to be swallowed by fear and ruin the entire evening.

Besides, at least she knew one person would notice her display. That had to count for something.

Taking deep, even breaths helped her reach the top of the staircase. Now, she just needed to keep the room from spinning long enough to find her booth. She located the gallery's floor plans and found her booth number, silently thanking the coordinator for putting her near the entrance. The miko held her head high and squared her shoulders, finding her place easily enough among the throng of people buzzing around the displays.

Kagome scrutinized her canvas, wondering how people would appraise—or ridicule—her art. She chose this one because of how surreal she felt just by looking at it; because no one else would be able to feel the way she did when they looked at it.

He stood on the hilltop overlooking a vast meadow, bathed in the waning, crescent shaped moon's light. Even blanketed in darkness, Sesshoumaru was a beacon in the shadows. His profile was slightly obscured in shadow, yet the moon upon his forehead remained visible. Tenseiga and Bakusaiga each glinted radiantly in his hands. Thunder clouds rolled by, disturbing the otherwise serene atmosphere. Other than touching up the contrast, she had made no other adjustments; she felt the original needed no augmentation. Sesshoumaru himself needed no modifications.

To everyone else, he was a mythical creature she created.

But to her, he was real.

She hoped the guests here would understand why she portrayed him in such a way. It was true she once thought of him as a tempered beast with no capabilities of showing any compassion; as a monster with no pity; a demon with no soul. Her perspective of him had changed in such a drastic way, and all within a short amount of time, that sometimes it was hard to completely let go of the past she shared with him. Now, all she could focus on was his portrait, and what made him so unique and beautiful and strange.

At the end of the day, all she really wanted was to be recognized—she could care less at this moment whether someone actually bid on her.

Standing before her work, there was a dizzying sense of overwhelming pride which refused to leave her heart. Maybe it was the alcohol granting her this intense sense of courage; nonetheless, Kagome used it to her advantage. As guests flitted about the expansive gala, Kagome smiled and politely bowed to each who even inclined their head slightly toward her display. This caught the attention of most, and some even paused long enough to glance at her art with a smidgen of curiosity.

In this industry, she was basically nonexistent. Mr. Tsukihaku had made it clear these guests frequented these galas on a regular basis; often times outbidding each other to extreme lengths just for sport and a quick ego boost. Her fellow artists gathered in this event had years, even decades, of experience. All were extremely well known in the artist community. She was just a baby to them. To be noticed by someone in this gallery would be a major leap for her career. _If_ someone noticed her. She _was_ standing in a room filled with celebrities, after all, and she was the rookie.

Mr. Tsukihaku believed in her enough to give her this opportunity. She couldn't spoil it by thinking negatively on her callowness—she had to find a way to make it work in her favour. To make them like the new kid on the block somehow.

"Miss Higurashi! I'm sorry I'm late," bellowed Mr. Tsukihaku from the foyer, as he sprinted up to her booth. "Traffic is just awful this time of night. So, how're you feeling?"

Kagome frowned. "A bit unsure of it all. I don't fit in here; nothing about me right now says I belong in this place." It hurt to hear just how truthful those words were. Was he really confident she could garner these people's attentions?

"Don't go feeling down on yourself before this thing even starts. You have just as much potential, and just as much of a right, to be here. I wouldn't have allowed you to come if I thought otherwise." He patted her shoulder. "I'll be mingling if you need me," he said, disappearing into the throng of patrons.

Forcing her shoulders to relax, Kagome figured she could at least enjoy herself, if nothing else. She might as well make the most of it while she was here, whether anyone stopped to see her, or not.

Given how many drinks she'd had, Kagome presumed she'd be stammering and making a total mess of herself. It was surprisingly easy to reach out and engage with the guests, and some even stayed and made idle chit-chat over her art. Each time one guest would wander off, another would take its place, as if they were taking turns in seeing her booth. Before she knew it, the miko lost count on how many stopped and remarked upon her canvas. There was still one person she was waiting on, and she told herself she wouldn't leave until he came upstairs.

Half of the night whirled by; Kagome was convinced she must have met nearly the entire guest list by that point already. She was good at remembering faces, and could recognize nearly every single one who shuffled past. None of them where who she was looking for, though.  
Mr. Tsukihaku rounded back over to her table, with what she counted was his fourth drink, cradled in his hands.

"You're doing an excellent job making yourself likable, Miss Higurashi. The whole gallery is buzzing about you," he slurred.

"Good things, right?"

He hiccuped. "Oh, the best of things! You're bound to get a high bidder, no doubt about it!"

Hope swelled in her breast, but she quickly snuffed it down. She couldn't get her expectations up. Not until she confirmed there was a bid on her. Until then, she had to assume people were merely window shopping until this point. It was the only way she could prepare herself for the possibility of disappointment.

"Don't look so glum." Mr. Tsukihaku cheerily smiled. "I have reasons to believe luck is in your favour tonight, Miss. Higurashi." He tipped his drink in her direction, then polished it off. "I'll meet up with you later."

Kagome nodded and stood, frozen, by her display. What he said was supposed to make her feel better. For some odd reason, she dreaded the outcome of the evening; so much it made her stomach churn.

"Looks like you could use a pep talk," said a familiar voice.

Whipping around, Kagome smiled at the bartender hovering near the next booth, nursing a glass of some blue drink. "It took you long enough to show," the miko chided.

"You thought I wouldn't show?"

She glanced away. "Well, you just kept me waiting long, is all."

He shrugged. "Like I said, I wanted to see it." His gaze slowly slid away from her, resting now on her canvas. His expression portrayed a sense of fondness and familiarity, as he scanned the photograph briefly. "Truly something else, isn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Kagome agreed. She stiffened."Wait, did you say 'he'?"

"Miss Higurashi! I'd like for you to meet a dear friend of mine." Mr. Tsukihaku hollered from somewhere amidst the conglomeration. She spotted him making his way over, closely followed by an elderly man, complete with the cane, and powdery white hair. "Mr. Kurisuguto, this is the prodigy I was telling you about."

The miko hid her astonishment. When did Mr. Tsukihaku start referring to her as his 'prodigy'? _Must be the liquor talking_.

"Ah, I have heard about you, Miss Higurashi," said Mr. Kurisuguto.

"The whole gallery is talking about your display."

Kagome noted that the bartender was quietly assessing the situation, his sharp, verdant eyes focused on the elder man. She couldn't discern what he might be feeling; his rigid countenance held no room for weakness. She sensed something amiss, although failed to recognize where the threat actually was. She chalked it up to her anxiousness being the cause of her discontent; after all, it wasn't as if she were in a room full of demons.

When she still hadn't thought of a reply, Mr. Tsukihaku swooped in to save her. "She's new to this, but she'll adjust to it just fine."

Mr. Kurisuguto hobbled over to her display for a closer look, pulling out his spectacles and leaning in awfull close to the canvas. His expression gave nothing away as he evaluated her portrait. "May I ask what inspired you to pursue this type of genre, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome released a breath she'd been holding. _Oh good, I question I was hoping for_.

"Since middle school, I've been fascinated by the Warring States Era and it's folklore. I recently found a friend who's into cosplaying, so we've been collaborating. He wants professional photos done, and I need someone to model for me." She said this so smoothly, it didn't feel like much of a lie any more.

"Hm. I, too, am an admirer of Feudal Japan," Mr. Kurisuguto said casually. "Although, if this is based off of folklore, may I ask which one this is? I am not familiar with _it."_

 _Does he want to know about Sesshoumaru's back story?_

"Oh, um, of course you can. It's about a dog demon from the Warring States who occupied the Western lands. His father was slain by a dragon demon, and so he was responsible for upholding his family's honour and becoming General. He was considered the most powerful demon of his time." The fact that he wasn't looking at her like she had two heads was relieving. Except, his quizzical expression suggested he was curious about something else.

"Where did you find this fable?" he asked. "This is the first I am hearing of it. And I assure you, I have read nearly every folklore there is on that era."

Kagome faltered, unsure of what to say. This was a first, all right.

"Um, perhaps you might have missed this one?"

Mr. Tsukihaku looked about ready to keel over. "My apologies, Mr. Kurisuguto. Miss Higurashi must be confused on which era she is referring to. Of course no one knows more about it than you."

She felt her eye twitch, and the heat in her core rising and spreading throughout her body. But she kept her mouth shut, and let her boss talk her out of the jam she put herself in. She'd deal with his reprimanding later. For now, she had to bounce back from her stumble, even if it meant conceding to a rich, snobby old man who might bid on her portrait.

Once Mr. Tsukihaku and Mr. Kurisuguto strolled away from her display, she released a long, weary sigh.

"Rich people are most certainly rude," the bartender said, sauntering up beside her. "You clearly know what you're talking about. Why did you let him think he was right?"

She shook her head. With the amount of alcohol she'd had, and given how nervous she was, she couldn't trust herself to say the right thing. She couldn't let anyone know her secret. If it meant taking a little bit of a blow to her ego, so be it.

"Because... I did mess it up. The eras, I mean. I-I didn't mean to reference the wrong era, I just wasn't thinking, is all." Why did she feel so teary? The inability to swallow due to her cotton mouthwas nearly unbearable, and with the bartender witnessing her near-breakdown, it was almost too much. "Look, it doesn't really matter. As long as he likes it."

She peered up at him, startled to see he was smiling. "I didn't know you to not have a backbone about things, Miss Higurashi. You would've chewed him up and spat him out before."

"I'm not the same as before," she admitted, wondering what he'd meant by his earlier comment. "I can't mess this up. This is my chance to be noticed."

"But not your only chance," he rebuttled. "There are plenty of other galleries to attend. Don't worry, if you need me, I can bartend at those locations, too."

She smiled, finding herself feeling a bit lighter. His smile was contagious, and his laugh was so nostalgic, she nearly forgot all about her apprehension.

"Look, all I'm saying is, he's not the only one here who's a rich snob. I'm sure another one will stroll by and bid on you. And he won't insult your knowledge medieval Japan." He checked his watch and swore. "I've got to get downstairs. My shift's not over yet, and my favour is about to expire. Break a leg, Miss Higurashi." He flashed her another smile before taking off.

All the bartender's encouragements, and his motivating advice, was lifting her spirits up. And she hadn't even gotten his name. _Stupid, stupid priestess._ She scolded herself, and made a mental note to make a trip back to the bar before heading home. The least she could do was thank him. And tip him generously.

The evening came to a gradual climax. Patrons shuffled out of the gallery in small groups, lingering long enough to chug back another drink. Kagome waited along with the rest of the artists for the auction results, knowing it'd be at least an hour before they determined the highest bid on each display.

She chose not to converse with her fellow artists, and instead took solace by a small table filled with delicious looking catering food. She sampled almost all the dishes by the time they announced the results at come in, when she was half-way through engulfing a cheesecake smothered in strawberry jelly sauce. Now she just had to wait for her boss to return with the results.

She hated waiting; there was nothing more infuriating than prolonging the inevitable. Rushing into things took the edge off the anticipation of the unknown, although often it lead to poor outcomes.

Reminding herself to keep calm, Kagome enjoyed more of her meringue pie, furtively looking about the room for any sign of an announcement. The time alone allowed the chance to reflect; on the forefront of her mind tonight, was if she could make whatever she shared with Sesshoumaru work. How she would handle being pursued by a demon lord, with an odd fascination of stalking her and berating her passions?

But, he wasn't always like that. Sometimes, he has sort of kind. In the only way Sesshoumaru knew how to convey it. He'd help her through some difficult thoughts, and guided her down uncertain paths; she couldn't deny there was an intense desire to keep him near. It mattered not to her the pain he inflected upon her in the past. Like her, he'd changed; metamorphosed into something... decent. Over time, she noticed he was someone who she could actually start to like. A person who no longer caused icy shivers to crawl down her spine at the mention of his name. There was a point where she was more of afraid of the inuyoukai than of Naraku himself; the spider youkai made a point of toying with her life. Sesshoumaru simply couldn't have cared less if she became collateral damage or not.

 _I've had too much to drink, and the pressure is just getting to me._ She noted with scorn her drink was empty, and cursed under her breath when she realized she really didn't need another one. Her mind was fuzzy and the world was on an angle. It was a good thing her mom was a phone call away from picking her up—she hadn't wanted Kagome to worry about getting home. So she continued to sit at the table and snack, making paper airplanes out of the venue's catering selections for the event. By the time she had made six, only five minutes went by. She tested her airplanes our one by one, mindful not to hit any of the guests. Tucked away from most of the crowd, she was able to shoot them out without being spotted. The last one she threw drifted out into the lobby.

Mr. Tsukihaku rounded the corner, her airplane crumpled in his hand, the other rubbing at his eye. "Miss Higurashi, please tell me this doesn't belong to you!"

Kagome pretended not to notice her defective planes scattered about her table. She left her seat and approached her boss. "Did you get any news yet?" Even when he was attempting to look indignant, she could see there was a flicker of something in his eyes that inspired hope.

"First of all, an established photography does not make paper airplanes at exclusive galleries. Second—" he halted abruptly.

Suddenly, he broke into a giant grin. "You managed to get one of the highest bids of the evening!"

Kagome stood, stock-still, internalizing this information. For a fleeting moment she couldn't understand if what he'd said had been a fabrication of her imagination—some sort of hallucination, even.

"I... don't understand." Kagome breathed slowly. In. Out. She tried not to shake. "Exactly, um, how much... was the bid?"

When Mr. Tsukihaku stalled, she nearly lost her balance. "Maybe you should sit back down. You're looking a little pale." He guided her back to the table and sat opposite of her, brimming with poorly suppressed excitement.

"Your bidder..." He let the sentence hang a second. He whispered, speaking clearly and slowly. "Your bidder put forth a generous amount of 6 million dollars. He outbid everyone by nearly four times the initial amount it was auctioned for."

It felt like her heart had lurched out of her chest. "That... that means..."

"This could only mean you won Mr. Kurisuguto's interest! This means you're going to be attending more galleries, and opens you up to do your own commission works."

Despite experiencing this in real time, the miko was unable to believe this was all happening now. With the last couple of years consisting of nothing but healing from past wounds, the prospect of having something go her way was almost... inconceivable.

She needed a fan. Or a bucket of ice. Maybe just a trip to the North Pole. The room was too stifling; the air conditioning was doing absolutely nothing to combat the heat radiating from all of the guests in the building.

"Calm down, Kagome. Look at me. I know this is a lot to process," Mr Tsukihaku said, reassuringly patting her shoulder. "These things happen—will continue to happen to you, because you're doing all of the right things. You impressed a very important man, Miss Higurashi. Do not let this opportunity to become better slide."

It as probable that the liquor in her boss's system was responsible for all of the heart-to-heart speeches that evening. It didn't matter to her, though. What he said felt genuine and true—and with him constantly encouraging her, and pushing her to become greater, how could she accuse him of any malcontent?

"I just... I understand this is the best thing to have happened to me in a long while," she said at length. "But... I can't help but feel that Mr. Kurisuguto didn't like me all that much."

"Don't be ridiculous. He is the only one in the gallery this evening capable of putting that amount of money on an artist he appreciates. You need to understand you have potential, and he since he is a sensible man, he recognizes that."

Despite her boss's convincing statement, the miko still pondered. She thought over the scenario, and remembered there was something she wanted to say to Mr. Tsukihaku.

"I was the one who was right," she blurted, catching her boss off guard. Through the pounding in her skull, the tightness in her chest, Kagome voiced her thoughts. "You told him I was confused about the eras, but I was right. And... it's not right for you to side with him, just because of his wealth. I know you want to have someone bid on me, but I don't like being called a liar."

He mumbled something back, clutching his abdomen with a nauseated expression. Determining Mr. Tsukihaku was too inebriated to fully comprehend what she was trying to convey, Kagome bid him goodnight and thanked him for allowing her into the gala. Because she was now six million dollars richer, and still doubted Mr. Kurisuguto was indeed as charitable as her boss believed. But whom else could slap down that kind of dough on her in a single evening? Weren't most banks closed at this hour, anyway? Who just had that much money lying around to spend on a photograph? Kagome belatedly came to the realization this is exactly what Mr. Tsukihaku meant when he said she was among the some of the richest people in the country. Their frivolous spending habits made them come across as conceited and entitled—but this was absolutely unheard of.

As she made her way out of the gallery and down the winding staircase, Kagome sweeped the downstairs reception area with a detailed eye, frowning when she didn't spot the bartender anywhere. She speculated, there was a chance the current bartender could inform her of his whereabouts.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to make eye contact. "Pardon me, sir, but I was hoping you could tell me where the bartender you relieved went off to?"

Partially turning around, the man, who was shorter now that she was flush against the bar table, scoffed. "He took off in the middle of his shift again. Said he had to 'see an important friend.' If I had a nickel each time he gave me that excuse."

The crabby man went about collecting neglected, half empty drinks and filling up the washing machine. When he failed to follow up with anything more, Kagome thanked him and slid away from the bar, trying to hold in her frustration.

She took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her mom, having a difficult time keeping her voice from cracking.

There was absolutely no reason for her to be upset—at least, that's what she'd tell herself when she faced her mama. Once the cat was out of the bag, her mother would probably have a heart attack from pure excitement. This would help pay for the medical bills left over from their grandfather's consecutive surgeries, pay off her college debt, and clear up the mortgage on the house and shrine. Not to mention, put Souta through a great university, get her mother to finally retire, and give her grandpa a decent funeral when the time would come.

Before she had a chance to exit the building and greet the cool evening breeze, a sudden tap on her shoulder caused her to nearly jump out of her pumps. When she spun around to confront whomever startled her, she noted it was the short bartender, looking quite sheepish and docile now.

"Excuse me, miss. There is a message for you." He bowed shallowly. "Pardon me for being rude earlier." Then, he darted away, lost in the crowd.

Flummoxed, the miko tore into the envelope and unfolded the note.

'If you want to know who actually bid on you, meet me at the place where it all started when you get back.'

She examined the small piece of paper curiously, questioning its legitimacy.

Tucking the message into her purse, Kagome took a deep, steadying breath before finally exiting the building.

* * *

 ** _Feel free to leave a review_** ** _—I appreciate every single one of your comments :) Til next time!_**


	10. Canis Major

**_Once again, I am humbled and super appreciative of all your support in helping me finish this fanfic! Every favourite, every review, means so much to me. This ride isn't quite over yet, folks, but the end is in sight! You truly inspire me!_**

 ** _(P.s. - it was rated MA for a reason, everyone.)_**

* * *

After reading the message, her heart raced. It became difficult to catch her breath, and her head spun.

She needed to go, and quickly.

Once outside, Kagome savoured the refreshing evening breeze. She didn't call her mom until she calmed down enough to speak without a stutter. What had just transpired was some sort of a daydream—maybe she _was_ actually dreaming? To be certain, she pinched herself a few times, but the buzz reminded her she was wide awake. Being pale, shaky, and thirsty made her a very tired miko.

Despite the cryptic message, Kagome had a feeling on where she needed to go. She was keen on trusting her instincts, and right now, they were trying to tell her something.

 _Meet me at the place where it all started._ Where _what_ all started? Her career? Where she discovered a time portal leading straight to the Feudal Era? Where she first realized she carried the Shikon no Tama inside her body? It could have meant a plethora of things, and yet, Kagome's gut was telling her she recognized what it meant.

When her mama picked her up from the gala, Kagome didn't mention what took place. Instead, she told her they wouldn't know the results until tomorrow. This gave her a little bit of time to figure everything out. At least, until her mystery bidder revealed himself, if he even did. After all, it could all be some hoax. So, she'd keep her big news quiet a little longer. Her mom offered her advice and a great amount of support, which put Kagome's mind at ease, for the moment.

Pulling up into the driveway, Kagome stepped out of the car and told her mom she'd be right in. Even with the solar lamps, the light of the moon provided excellent view of her courtyard. She couldn't help but stare at the Tree of Age's swaying branches, or notice how its leaves floated to the earth. Even in the near darkness, she could still make out the harsh scar forever branded into the tree. As she neared the tree, it began to glow with a blueish hue.

The massive old tree's energy hummed, drawing her in. Now right at its roots, she took her time examining it up and down. She could fathom it wanted her to find something, and became frustrated when it gave her no hints. When she failed to find anything, or discover some sort of a clue, the miko thought of one last thing to try.

Harnessing her power, Kagome placed her palms on the scarred bark. She'd only tried this a handful of times, and even then, this idea was a stretch. In a time which seemed like centuries ago, Kagome and Inuyasha had been separated by the sealed well. As her world plunged into an eternal winter, Kagome was able to connect with him using the Goshinboku. It wasn't as if she understood how it worked—for all she knew, it had been a fluke when it happened again.

She had to try something, though.

"I know you're trying to tell me _something_ ," she whispered pleadingly to the tree. "So... could you show me, please?"

What felt like a jolt of electricity surged through her arm. Instead of pain, Kagome felt comfort. The God Tree held no malicious intent—it simply wanted to help her. The warmth of its energy spread up through her back and shoulders, as if meaning to embrace her.

She dug her nails into the bark, and closed her eyes, freeing her thoughts. "All right. Tell me what you want me to see, please."

Her mind was a blank canvas, until something began taking shape, swirling, forming an image. It appeared, at first, a mess of a watercolour painting; no real shape, or true definition. Just a mixture of grays and yellows and purples, swirling like a pinwheel on a black background. With the help of her spiritual powers, Kagome guided the tree's message into making some sort of sense. She felt sweat bead her brow, and was aware she was grinding her teeth, but she refused to let up. Not when the puzzle was sorting itself out, albeit slowly.

The image never had a chance to complete. It was ripped from her mind, leaving her with the blank canvas once more.

Resisting the urge to scream a rather nasty word, the miko ground her teeth and focused. She resolved to attempt one more try, and then call it a night. "C'mon, give me a sign." This time, she nudged the Tree of Age's energy with hers, bullying it to reveal its secrets.

Surprisingly, it responded to her, and the pinwheel of colours resumed once more in her mind.

She rearranged the pieces, like a jigsaw puzzle, finding it much easier now to get a distinct picture. When she completed it, she hardly even gasped; because it made sense.

"Thank you," she told the tree.

She rushed into the house and changed into jeans and a sweater, washing off the excessive makeup. Grabbing her backpack she had prepared before the gala, Kagome checked her watch. _11:56. Damn it. I'm gonna be late._ Racing down the steps, she shouted a goodbye to the house as she took off toward the shrine. _11:57. Crap!_

She practically ripped the shrine's sliding doors off. Kagome lunged from the top of the steps and flung herself over the lip of the Well.

Weightlessness, and the sensation of falling, lasted a little too long for her liking. As her feet met the dampened earth at the bottom of the well, she glanced at her watch. _12:01_. _So much for getting back before midnight, Cinderella. I'm done for._

* * *

She honestly expected a lot of yelling, yet, not a cricket stirred the silence. It came to her realization that it was uncannily quiet in the meadow, and the reason for it was obvious. The amount of youki Sesshoumaru was exuding said enough—he wasn't happy with her. Then, she'd already anticipated this, and was quick to ease the impending scene.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Lord Sesshoumaru. I understand you don't like to be kept waiting." She climbed the ladder up the well one step at a time. _Just placate him, and let him cool down a bit._ "I'm late because I have good news, though. I hope you won't be sour while I celebrate." Heaving herself over the edge, she scanned the clearing, not surprised when she didn't see him. The moon in this time was obscured by scores of thick clouds, making it difficult to really see anything.

His energy was everywhere, hanging in the air like a thick, invisible fog. Trying to pinpoint him was trickier this time, but she soon fished him out of hiding. "Don't you want to know how my evening went? Isn't this why you're waiting for me?"

"I do not have much patience." His icy response sent chills up her spine. No, he wasn't happy. At all. "You failed to mention your departure to this Sesshoumaru. I am not pleased with being excluded once more."

From within the shadows he observed her floundering to find him. It was not the matter of her being late which upset him. It was due to... a much more complicated set of reasons. Like a tiger he prowled circles around the meadow, unbeknownst to the miko at first.

"No, I no you're not. You're making it very well known." Kagome dropped any sort of humour. She'd known he'd wanted to try accompanying her this time. With the gala on her mind, she completely neglected to tell him. "I... had a lot on my mind. I'm sorry I went without you."

He was in front of her—still as a statue. She hadn't even seen him move. Hadn't even blinked, and there he was, scowling at her. There was just one last thing she needed to say, and then she'd let destiny take its course from there.

He interjected before she had the chance. "You knew I had intentions of passing through the Well with you, yet you still left without me. It is a good enough reason for me to kill you."

Something about his threat felt... empty to her. As if he were resorting to his old tricks, because he didn't have anything else. Was he... really mad at her? Or was there something else going on, to which she was, once again, oblivious to? Taiyoukai didn't exactly come with instruction manuals, and there certainly weren't any classes she could take, either.

Shaking her head, Kagome caught his intense stare. She spoke so softly, only he could hear. "Back to threatening my life, are we? I think we should be past that _by now_ , don't you?"

The wind picked up, teasing her hair, blowing her scent right at him. Did she realize just how good she smelled when she wasn't cowering in fear in front of him? Even then, her unique aroma never failed to bring out a part of him that had been dormant for far too long. He couldn't deny that he'd grown to like the way her purity challenged his powers. How it slapped him in the face, pushing him, a true testament of her strength.

Sesshoumaru deigned not to answer her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, sliding his fingers up her slender neck. Each of his razor sharp claws could pierce her skin, but she never fidgeted. Rather, she leaned into his touch, and never broke eye contact. "You won't hurt me," she stated.

The tip of his claw poked her jaw. "You must remember I can harm you. Always."

"Why?" She maintained their stare-off, refusing to look weak in front of him. "That isn't what you actually want, is it? To end my life?"

A low rumble resonated within his chest. Being so close, it was a wonder how she failed to realize he wasn't wearing his armour right away, or carrying his weapons. Shockingly, he wasn't even wearing his usual haori pattern. How did she not notice it was now black, and a different pattern of lavender cherry blossoms decorated his collar and sleeves? Even his obi was lavender instead of gold and purple, and he wore his hair in a loose queue. She was struck with the thought of reaching out and touching his cheeks; to graze her fingers along the moon on his brow. Not a hint of fear existed in her heart for him—this is how she knew she'd fallen in love.

Boldly, and maybe even foolishly, Kagome slipped her fingers through his. Her thumb caressed the stripe along his wrist. She heard him hiss in response. The wind whispered around them, and the clouds blocked out the moonlight once more. It was then they broke eye-contact, but Kagome held his hand firmly.

"Sesshoumaru." His grip tightened. "I want to—no, I _need_ to thank you. For... everything." Kagome felt her composure slipping, and knew he'd notice any second. "You've... given me so much, when... before... you used to be the one taking everything away. Before, I was unsure of what I wanted. I... never could envision what my life would be like five years down the road. To you, I know it's only a blink of an eye, but to me it's time I cannot waste. So, I want to thank you for helping me finally understand that there might be some good in my future. And to not waste the time I have left."

He pulled his hand away, neither forcefully or harshly. She let him, and he turned his back to her, emitting a deep, thundering growl.

"I think I owe you some answers." Kagome smiled, and sifted through her pack, pulling out two photographs. "These are the ones you took of me. Remember? You asked me a question when you took them, and I haven't been able to give you a reply until now."

The only indication he was even interested in hearing her out was the slight twitch in his ear. She didn't think there would be a time when she could ever rationalize his behavioural tendencies. He went from being indignant and up in her face, to moody and withdrawn. Kagome could only assume it was something she had done to provoke the switch.

Coming up with a feeble plan, Kagome pointed to the one of the pictures she held. "You asked me what I found beautiful in this picture, right? Well, what I think makes me look beautiful, is how even though I may not think I look it on the outside, I am on the inside. It sounds cheesy, yes, but it's what I've chalked it up to. You know, without making it sound too sappy."

He either chuckled, or choked on his own saliva, Kagome wasn't certain. At least she knew she'd gotten his attention.

"And this one? You challenged me to find you something to appreciate about it." This time, he turned his head around just enough to peek at the other photo. "Well, when you took that I was pretty upset about being belittled over my passion. And even though my life had been tough until that point, I can appreciate the fact I can still smile every day. When I stop smiling, someone can properly kick my butt."

She dug through her bag, and held up the last photograph. "Do you remember this one?" She frowned. "Please turn around, Sesshoumaru."

He made a point of only assessing the photo he'd taken of her. The first one he'd taken of her—after three years of her absence. Even though it was only a little over a month ago, she'd been so different then. In his usual manner, he had argued with her about the benefits of creating contrast within photographs, as opposed to balancing everything out. Then, he had dared her to tell him why she didn't think she belonged in this world. At the time, she _had_ thought she didn't belong.

Sesshoumaru made her _feel_ like she belonged.

It took immense courage to keep her voice from breaking. "You told me I belonged here. You scoffed when I said I didn't think that was the case. Well... now I'm starting to think... you were right." His eyes slid past hers and focused on the pictures she displayed. It made it difficult to guess what he was feeling behind that placid expression of his. "I understand the message you were trying to send me. It might have taken me a long while to receive it, but... I get it. I guess maybe... I've always known..." Kagome bit her lip, holding back tears. But after taking a few deep breaths, she found the courage to finally answer his last question.

"I belong here because _you're_ here, Sesshoumaru. If not for you... why would I still be coming back? Why did the well open back up for me in the first place?" _You've been helping me answer these questions, without me evening knowing._

Their eyes met, and their energies coalesced in perfect tandem, dancing like fireworks.

In the twilight, Sesshoumaru saw her shedding a weight she'd been carrying far too long. The smooth curve of her shoulders lifted as she carried herself, nimbler than before, up to his side. Her pounding heart was audible, yet he doubted she was aware of it. Or of the enticing, beckoning scent she was releasing, just for him. As the clouds drifted away, so did the turmoil within her. She moved like a wil-o'-wisp in the moonlight against the blackened backdrop. Deep in his chest he growled. His instincts were beginning to take over as she continued to stare at him with her ocean eyes.

Kagome released a slow, measured breath. "I'm starting to think it doesn't matter _where_ I am. So long as I have that one important person with me, who'll make sure I'll belong." She could sense he was wound tight. Whatever had set him off, wasn't a small thing. What _else_ could he want from her? "Are those suitable answers to your questions, Lord Sesshoumaru?" His profile never changed. He barely acknowledged that he'd heard her. _You're still so unreadable. Am I just an open book to you, then?  
_

Sesshoumaru was fighting with himself on the inside. No matter what he did, _she_ remained at the forefront of his thoughts. Proclaiming to have self-control, the inyoukai thought himself to be acting quite the fool when it came to _her_. Weakness had never been an issue before _she_ entered into his life. _She_ stole from him his greatest asset—his focus. Despite the amount of hints he'd given her, _she_ still hesitated to rise. All he wanted was to have her understand, but to do that, he could not coerce her into making any decisions. No matter how intensely his urge was to shout at her to decide, Sesshoumaru did not falter. _Would_ not falter. Not until she accepted him. And she would, because she was ready for him now.

So, he would wait. "You have adequately answered my questions, Kagome." And a change of subjects was needed. Right now. "May I inquire as to how your evening was?"

"G-great." Kagome cleared her throat. "Um, it went really great. You see, uh, I've been given a gift unlike any other tonight. And, I'm not talking about the money. I'm donating that all to charity, because it's the right thing to do. And I can't trade away the gift I've gotten tonight, either."

Clearly puzzled over her foreign terms, the miko rambled on. "Anyway, this isn't actually what I came here to say. I just wanted to let you know that... I'll help you try and go through the well. Tonight, if you want to."

He scrutinized her features, but sensed she was resolute about her decision. "Are you no longer afraid of what I may do once in your world?"

At length, she said, "In some ways, yes, I am afraid. But not of you. So, when do you want to do this?"

He inclined his head. She thought she caught a trace of a smile on his lips. "Now."

Shaking her head, she kept her eyes focused on the ascending moon. "One last thing before we go, okay?"

Allowing her to waylay him gave him an opportunity to sort through his thoughts. It wasn't as if he were used to be so... flummoxed by a _woman._ "All right."

To his astonishment, the miko dropped down right where she stood. She lay facing the sky, tucking her arms under her head as a pillow. After a pause she explained, "I can't see the stars in my world. Not like this, at least. Join me?"

Kagome tried not to giggle at his puzzled expression, but couldn't hide her excitement when he gruffly consented and lay down beside her. She felt his soft, braided her tickle her right arm. He smelled her intense, intoxicating hair—of lilies and some other smell. For the second time, she seized his hand in hers, this time intending not to let go. He squeezed back, but neither looked away from the night's glittering sky.

Her aura expanded in a diaphanous pink bubble around her. With a gentle push, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be encased within it as well. The roar of his powers silenced. She sensed the hostility in his aura fading, with each calming moment that passed.

She had no idea how long they lay there, and didn't want to know.

"That's Ursa Major," Kagome said abruptly, pointing up at the constellation. "The big bear. Right beside it is Ursa Minor—the little bear."

"Humans have names for clusters of stars?" Sesshoumaru said blandly.

"Yes. That's the Big Dipper. See? Looks like a spoon."

The slight tilt of his silver eyebrow reminded her he had no idea what a 'spoon' was.

"Okay, okay. You see that, over there? Canis Major, or Sirius. The Greater Dog constellation. See how it really stands out among the rest? They say it was named because it sparkles in a unique way, like a rainbow at sunset. Of course it's counterpart, the Canis Minor, is brighter—they say it's the brightest star in the sky. But that doesn't take away from the fact that Canis Major owns the night sky—it _is_ his domain."

While she was fixated on the stars, Sesshoumaru glanced over, and felt his breath catch in his throat. How had he missed her beauty until now? Her spirit was elevated, her scent rife with happiness and wonder. She was captivating, and nearly his. He let her prattle on, amused by her enthusiasm. Her radiance was greater than any star she described—she was the brilliance in the night which pulled him in.

"I wonder whether I can find the Hunting Dogs. Do you ever think these could be named after demons, and not mythical creatures like we believe? I've never considered it before, until now. Do you know anyone in your lineage named Procyon or Asterion?"

She was pointing at something again, but he chose to keep looking at her. "Do you see it? Right there! I've only ever seen these in astrology books. The sky in my time is never this clear." Her words were wistful, tinted with a touch of sorrow. "It's kind of sad. But, knowing we've come so far from where we started, it's not the worst thing that could happen."

She finally caught his eye, and he read the shock in her face when she caught him staring at her. "Oh, um, sorry. I'm rambling again." He squeezed her hand as she rolled over on her side, and rubbed his thumb against her wrist.

"Apologies?" He turned over to face her. "I think we should be past that by now, don't you?"

Without waiting to think on it, Kagome extended her other hand and brushed her fingertips along his cheek. He reached out and brushed her bangs away, gently threading his fingers through her hair. She could drown in his golden eyes, she thought as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in close enough to feel his breath on her cheek. If she tilted her head up, she could kiss him. Could he hear just how loud her pulse was in her ear, or feel how incredibly warm she was?

"Sesshoumaru?" she mumbled into his kimono.

He smelled her tears and sensed her discord. Without thinking, he tucked her in closer, so now they were now flush against each other. A fire was in the pit of her stomach that refused to be snuffed out, that made her limbs tingle and her head fuzzy. "Yes?" he said after a beat.

"What... is this?" she said, haltingly. "I mean... what are _we_? I've been trying to... come up with something for weeks but, I..." The trepidation of rejection was so powerful she couldn't continue without her voice cracking. Kagome felt herself falling apart, and tried to bury her face into the crook of his neck. "I... just need to _know_ , because if I don't I'll—"

A poke to her forehead stopped her. She dared not to breathe, because if she did, she might start sobbing. Squeezing her eyes shut, she focused on his warm body, and his comforting smell. When he used his clawtip to angle her head up, she kept her eyes closed.

"Look at me," he urged, flicking her lower lip with his thumb. She inhaled sharply, feeling like hot liquid was poured straight into her core. "Kagome, do not make me ask you twice."

Blinking her teary eyes open, Kagome met a gentle pair of topaz ones, accompanied by a haughty smirk. " _You are mine_ ," he said. "That is all you need to know."

Once he said it, the world clicked into place—shifted into a different perspective. Her heart fluttered as she melted into his hypnotic gaze. He was, for the first time, transparent. She felt his every want, his every need, through her body in ways she never experienced before. It made her crave more, and want to illicit more of a response like this from him again.

Kagome wondered if he'd close the remaining space. It's all she wanted. Everything was right again, because...

"I am yours," she whispered. He traced a smooth, delicate line down the center of her back, making her softly whimper. It seemed to snap her out of the daze she worked herself into it. "If you're willing to put with me, that is."

"Hn." He grumbled before claiming her mouth with his own. With slow, deliberate kisses, he set about losing himself in the taste of her mouth—in the heedy scent of her arousal.

He wandered from her mouth to her neck, nipping in places that caused her to shudder and moan. He silenced each sound with another deep, toe-curling kiss, as she squirmed against him. He reminded himself he needed to take it slower, as she was breakable—and also the first human he would bed. It didn't hurt for him to use his claws and fangs to create the endearing sounds she made, but he was cautious of slicing her to ribbons.

To her bewilderment, Sesshoumaru made good use of his claws in a different fashion. As he roamed his hands along her belly and thighs, he clipped her garments and began removing them. By the time she had realized her clothes were in shreds, Kagome was beyond caring. She helped discard his obi and get him out of his haori. Before this, she'd never seen him bare-chested. She always imagined he'd feel as rough and calloused as his personality. She smoothed her fingers over the planes of his sculpted chest, and was relieved to discover it wasn't true. Her small hands roamed toward his flanks, where she felt his rigid muscles contract to her touch.

His hand splayed over her belly, and dipped a bit further south, until her back arched against his chest. He nipped at her earlobe until she was panting beneath him, enjoying the sensation of her hands playing in his hair.

With no warning, he stopped moving.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said, his eyes memorizing every inch of her naked body. "You're beautiful."

When he kissed her again, all her doubts and insecurities faded.

Because she was with _him_ now, and she was right where she belonged.

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!_**


	11. Ingemination

**_Aaaaaand just when you think I've gone and fallen off the map... Here I am! Much apologies on the delay. I could go on, but y'know, I won't. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

The constellations faded, and the horizon turned a rosy hue, until either of them realized they hadn't slept yet. Birds had long been serenading to each other as the night waned, and as the light kissed the navy blue sky goodbye. How was it dawn already? She couldn't believe how oblivious she was to how much time had passed.

His hair tickled her cheek and caressed her bare shoulders, smelling pleasantly of pine. Being covered only by his heavenly soft furs, the dewy morning air barely chilled her. Cuddling up to a taiyoukai had its perks—she'd never have to suffer from the cold again.

There was a distinct shift in Sesshoumaru's energy, which now resonated within herself, too. A bond forged between them she had no name for; yet they were tethered in a way which felt familiar. When she considered it, she realized she'd shared something like this with Inuyasha, once.

No—not nearly to this degree of intensity. Nothing compared to how connected she felt to Sesshoumaru. Somehow, he'd become apart of how she envisioned her future to be.

However, she still needed to hear him say he wanted to be with her. It was the only way she could finally feel at ease; he was not one to proclaim his emotions, but she needed him to.

It did her no good to try and get any answers out of him. His ministrations were focused on her neck, and on running the tips of his fangs along her jawline. He seized her hands and pinned them behind her, nipping her earlobe. The more she squirmed beneath him, the deeper his purring became. Kagome couldn't stop him—nothing on earth made her want to stop him.

Somehow, the miko gathered enough of her wits to create a barrier, not so gently forcing him off. She sensed his temper rising the longer she stalled him. Besides, she didn't think she had it in her to satiate him again.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, avoiding his gaze. She wasn't sure if he was capable of hypnotizing people with those mesmorizing eyes. "I just need to ask you something, and then... I'm yours. All or nothing." Her heart was suddenly beating like a drum inside her chest.

 _He's probably upset I'm even questioning... whatever this is! I always have to spoil a good thing. Maybe I'm missing the mark on this one?_

Surprisingly, rather than inflating his youki further, he stabilized it. This helped her gain a semblance of peace once again.

Another minute crawled by, and when he'd yet to show any sign of hostility. Kagome finally relaxed.

It was enough to lower her barrier.

An intense feeling of desire shot through her abdomen when she met his amber eyes, because that's exactly what she saw reflecting in his. It wasn't just the physical lust captivating her, making her heart lift within her breast.

Instantly, he moved to her side, tangling his hands in her hair. Sesshoumaru kissed her throatthen leaned away. Say it." His claws threaded through her dark hair calmly.

Kagome decided to dive right in. "Tell me you're in this for real. I want to know I'm not just a... a thing you're—"

"Playing with?" He interrupted. "You're insecurity is quite aggravating. Perhaps I should give you a reminder as to why I am not escaping?" Talons teased their way up her sweater, only to be stopped just before she could lose all rationality.

"I know. It's dumb." She wiggled away from his wandering hands. "I've got a lot of things to worry about."

"You _used_ to have things to worry about," corrected Sessoumaru, growing irritable. "I am not a scoundrel who frequents the beds of women, nor am I a unfaithful. If you wish me to vow it, I shall."

"Oh no, you don't have to vow for me." Kagome swatted another hand from pulling at the hem of her jeans. "It's just a formality, is all."

He huffed. "Will it make you drop the subject?"

She couldn't resist. "Yes."

"Very well," he sighed, drawing himself up and off of her body. She watched for signs of dishonesty in his golden eyes. He cleared his throat and recited, confidently, "I give myself only to whom my soul is shared. None other than my mate shall lay claim to my flesh; may sire my sons; or share my empire, so long as we stay united. My sword shall be drawn to protect you among all others, including myself. If it to be, I will die in your place; if you are to die first, I will follow you into the underworld. I share my life, my existence, with you, and you alone. So long as I live, so shall you, under my complete protection. This... is my solemn vow."

She no longer could see any of his features—her tears were obscuring her vision, his words moving her. There was no doubting his sincerity. Not even when Inuyasha had vowed this to her had it been so... certain. Absolute.

Even though it had been years ago—and what felt like lifetimes ago—Kagome still remembered how to accept his vow traditionally.

The glow of the sun warmed one side of her face, and a cool breeze chilled the other. He nuzzled and rubbed against her cold cheek, pressing faint, brief kisses against her throat.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said breathily. "My soul is yours, and yours alone. I will have no other mate in this life, for I shall follow you into the next. I am bound to you in this world, and the next, and that is my solemn vow."

She understood what awaited them after they made the final step. Somehow, it almost felt like the process was long overdue.

There was no cacaphony of fireworks, or cheers from an excited crowd, to announce what happened next. Their gazes locked, in a trance neither of them believed they could pull away from. After what felt like an eternity, Kagome mentally kicked herself, and stole a kiss from right under the taiyoukai's nose.

His surprise intake of breath inspired her to lean into him further. As she lost herself in his kiss, she absently noted that the light of the sun was now peeking out between the trees. She tried as hard as she could to ignore what it meant, hoping Sesshoumaru would provide enough of a distraction. Instead, he disengaged their kiss, albeit very slowly, and began searching for his clothes.

"Is something... wrong?" she asked.

"I can sense you're anxious, meaning you're forgetting something." He said smoothly for being wrapped around her not seconds ago.

She wanted to stay cocooned in his furs the entire day. If it had been any other day, she would've. But this day determined just what would follow after the gala. The knowledge of what it could mean to her future made her head spin.

It wasn't necessary for him to ask—he already knew the answer. Yet, he felt compelled to anyway. "Are you anxious that I am accompanying you?"

And she was, more so than she cared to admit. But what he said next surprised her. "Since I made a vow, it should come to mind that this also implies I will take into consideration your opinions and emotions. It is no question there are no youkai in existence there, so I am under no threat."

Was he even intending on rampaging through her world in the first place? Or had all of that been meant to get a rise out of her?

She chose to let the thought slide for the time being. "Fair warning, though. You're going to be a little overwhelmed at first. A lot of things are going to be beyond understanding, so don't worry if you're uncomfortable."

"Nothing intimidates me. I am without rival."Although meant to come across as serious, he was shimmying on his hakama, a sight which almost caused her to giggle.

She ignored his pointed glare, orienting him back to her main point. "The goal is to _not_ kill anyone, or anything. And so far, Inuyasha's got a perfect track record of that, too. Although he _has_ maimed a few vehicles and other modern appliances. I'm sure you're more than qualified to handle drastic changes you'll soon face."

The slight twitch of his ear made her believe he was up for the challenge. He noted her pursed lips, and how she was examining his person quite thoroughly.

She shook her head. "And you're not allowed to wear... that."

"You are gesturing to... my attire?" He rolled his eyes. "You suggest I instead trounce about naked? Such are the customs of your world?"

Kagome balked, nearly acting on the impulse to smack him on the arm. He wouldn't admit it, but his fascination with making her cheeks colour was becoming addictive. "No! No one wears what you do there. Unless we go to a ComicCon, then we'd get away with it. Besides," she huffed, "Inuyasha has to wear a hat or bandana while over there to cover his ears. And he doesn't even comply to _that_ all the time, either."

The taiyoukai stretched out and yawned. "This does not concern me. I am able to adapt to any situation."

"Here we go again. Sesshoumaru, please understand this is..." Her faltering granted him an opportunity to cup her flushed cheeks. Her focus wavered as his hands wandered down her neck, pausing just before reaching the hem of her pants. "I'm just... t-telling you this to prepare—hey, no!"

He grumbled when she swatted him away. Belatedly, she realized he'd already unbuttoned her jeans, and had nearly succeeded in removing them.

"If we're going to actually do this, we need to get going. Like, _now—_ the sun's been up way too long, and—" He cut her off with an abrupt kiss, which also worked at knocking the wind from her lungs. For a few dizzying moments, she lost herself in memorizing the way his lips shaped against hers; how his touch set fire along the sensitive regions of her body.

Sesshoumaru pulled away first, although only enough to be able to stare at her profile, keeping a tight grip on her slender hips. "I have stated I mean no harm to your world, and I vow to keep my word. Especially if I am to be inhabiting it with you."

She smiled and leaned into another kiss, more chaste and sweet than the others before it. When she assessed his lively, topaz eyes, something, inevitably, clicked into place. "Then let's go."

Not a trace of vacillation endured in her heart. With his hand secured around hers, they neared the Bone-Eaters Well. The well pulled her in like it always did—a sensation akin to a tidal wave of immense energy; untamed, and unpredictable. Just like him. And yet, she always trusted it would land her on the other side. She could only hope it would be enough to get him across, too.

Stepping one foot on the lip of the well, Kagome braced herself, but was halted by a firm grip on her waist. His wavering expression was enough to literally break her heart. She couldn't recall a time when Inuyasha dithered at the idea of time-traveling.

His rigid frame and flexed claws told the miko all she needed to know. Before she could think twice about it, she wrapped her fingers within his, willing him to relax. "It's easier if you close your eyes," she said softly.

Sniffing, he belligerently obliged, but not before sending a scathing look her way. For reassurement, she patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be quick and painless, I promise."

He squeezed her hand back, grumbled something she didn't catch, and held her tighter against him. All the pandemonium within his aura was being assuaged by her spiritual powers. Quietly working in the background, it gradually freed him of negative energies.

As long as their connection held, Kagome was confident he'd make it across with her.

Isn't that how Inuyasha had been doing it all this time?

"I'm ready," he said calmly.

She nodded, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. "Take a deep breath, and—Go!"

* * *

Her descent felt different this time. Panic threatened to cloud her focus, so she clung, even tighter, to Sesshoumaru. Just knowing he was with her grounded her, enough to try and identify the ominous sensation lurking within the Well.

Even for himself, he looked pale. And also appeared not to be breathing. She was able to keep from falling apart, only because she could sense his aura. However, it was weak, and fading fast.

The weightlessness, coupled with the vertigo and nausea, confirmed they were at least _moving_ through time. The question was, how far would they be able to make it _together?  
_

Seizing his hands, Kagome squeezed his fingers. She could only think of one possible way to wake him. "This is going to hurt a little," she apologized, then zapped him with her purification.

He didn't respond. "Sesshoumaru," she hissed. "Hey! Please, don't leave me now!"

His grasp was loose, so when he began drifting away, she struggled to hold onto him.

With a jolt, she realized she was no longer holding his hands. Looking down, portions of his body were fading into the maelstrom of demonic energy. Any part she tried to cling to disappeared; nothing she said was stopping it from happening. Little by little, he ceased to exist the closer they approached her timeline.

Pitch black clouds swarmed, obscuring her vision, long enough for her to realize it was too late.

The smell of the musty, moldy old cellar was the first clue. Seconds later, her feet touched the damp soil of her family's wellhouse.

There was no trace of his youki.

Numbly, the miko climbed the ladder, perching at the top. She poised to dive right back in and retrieve the taiyoukai, but something urged her to stop.

Kagome reached out to connect with the Well's energy, and found terrifying results.

It was sealed.

Just like when she ran away from Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was... gone.

She was... alone.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both jumped in, holding hands. A brilliant pillar of light beamed into the sky following their departure. The kitsune observed all this behind a tree. He tried to recall a time when that had happened to Inuyasha and Kagome. Failing to think of anything, he decided it was worth investigating.

Waiting for the light to dissipate, Shippou peered from behind the tree. A feeling as if something went horribly wrong passed over him.

 _Inuyasha's always been the only one able to go with Kagome._ He glanced in the direction of Kaede's village.

 _I should tell him,_ he reasoned with himself. _He'll know what to do._

Erring on the side of caution, Shippou approached the well. He perched himself on the edge and stared into the gloomy depths, his guard up. A spicy scent lingered around the well, causing the kitsune's nose to start burning. _I know this smell._ It was when Kagome had gotten trapped on the other side for the first time.

A sudden, fierce burst of energy sent a gust of wind upwards from the depths of the well. Shippou flew off, tumbling almost to the edge of the glade.

He saw a strange white sphere shoot up from the well and into the sky. It darted off in the opposite direction of the village, toward the rising sun. The energy slapped him in the face, and shook the trees around the clearing. It only took him a second to register what he'd seen. By that time, Shippou sensed the approach of his hanyou friend.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Inuyasha shouted, barreling into the meadow at a break-neck speed. He landed atop the well, snarling. An familiar, acrid odour wafted up through the well."It's fucking closed! Shippou, did you see what happened?"

The fox kit trembled, near tears. He murmured, "Sesshoumaru and Kagome tried to go through the well, only—"

"Only what?!" he roared.

"I don't think Sesshoumaru made it!" Shippou cried, pointing in the direction the taiyoukai took off. "He-he was... thrown out of it, or... I don't know! But Kagome made it through."

"Bastard. What did he do?" Inuyasha sniffed about the clearing, trying to piece together what had transpired. "If I find out he did something to Kagome, I'll rip his goddamn head clean off!"

Shippou jumped to their defense. "He didn't do anything though... they looked... h-happy. I-I think this wasn't their fault, Inuyasha. She's probably a-alone, too. Poor K-K-Kagome," he sniffled.

Inuyasha couldn't discern why he felt his heart pounding in his breast. Or why he was seeing red. Maybe he just didn't want to understand it. The conviction in the Shippou's words were enough of a reason to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, if that's really what you saw, then who am I to say?" Inuyasha sighed. "I'll just have to track Sesshoumaru down and find out the details. Maybe this time... we can undo this."

Shippou's eyes brightened, encouraged by the possibility of getting the miko back. Yet, within his heart, the hanyou felt like he was prolonging the truth.

Inuyasha had known the instant the well had sealed. It was impossible to ignore the sudden alteration in the energy. Kaede sensed it too. Even though he knew it was too late, there was still the matter of confirming it with his own eyes. It reminded him, all over again, just how little control he had.

"Maybe it didn't want Sesshoumaru to cross over." Inuyasha mused aloud, finding it hard to form words. "It didn't want me to follow her, either. I always thought it was because she made it to that. But maybee... I dunno."

Shippou blinked, wiping away tears. "Do you think it got mad at them, so it took Kagome away?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I think the only one who's going to actually know _why_ is the Well itself. That's all I can think of."

 _But still, it doesn't explain why it kicked Sesshoumaru out. It sure sounds like she wanted him to go too. Maybe... the first time it happened, she didn't mean to lock me out?_

No matter how much he wanted to ponder this new avenue of thinking, he had to deal with the present issue. Starting with finding his only credible source.

"You stay here and wait for Kagome in case she comes back." The hanyou ruffled the fox demon's hair roughly. "Make sure you're there when she gets back, you got that?"

He crossed his heart. "I swear it." Shippou marched back to the well, planting himself right on top.

Casting one last glance back at the Bone-Eater's well, Inuyasha ran like the devil was at his heels. Right now, he needed to find Sesshoumaru and get the whole story.

It couldn't end like this.

 _She can't just... disappear again.  
_

 _There just_ has _to be a way to get her back. Right?_

* * *

The inuyoukai paced around Bokuseno, stifling his rage caused by neither swords or words. The demon tree, followed his every move, having not yet said a single word. It wasn't unusual that Sesshoumaru would seek his counsel. But it was unusual to find him so distressed and incensed. He wouldn't know anything until the daiyoukai blabbed.

Silence continued, with Sesshoumaru traipsing around the ancient demon's small meadow. Judging by his stony expression, Bokuseno predicted there would, inevitably, be a breaking point. The tree speculated that if this hadn't meant so much to him, he'd likely never even see the son of the Dog Genera. Let alone so riled up, and to the point of complete discord. The demon tree pondered this worriedly.

Despite how secure he kept his thoughts locked up, he struggled to keep from lashing out. He couldn't extract any vengeance. How was one to punish an inanimate object? How did one even begin to rectify the mistakes made, when no one had the ability to do so? It had outright rejected him from going to the future—what could he do to change that?

It ripped Kagome away from him. Putting him unconscious the second they'd entered the portal. Jettisoning him out without hesitation.

And she was either coming back, or...

Sesshoumaru finally ceased his pacing and faced the direction of the rising sun. He cracked his knuckles and struck down a nearby oak with just a flick of his wrist. Poison-tipped claws sizzled and splattered onto the earth, putrefying the grass and weeds.

Bokuseno wished there was an easier way to deal with the demon lord, as he hacked up five more trees with ease. Clearly, someone needed to set the record straight. A person of experience needed consulting.

Luckily for him, Bokuseno sensed the presence of the hanyou nearby.  
"Looks like help is finally arriving," remarked the demon tree.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru extinguished his poison whip. "He's tardy. It's rather aggravating."

Bokuseno chuckled. "Ah, well he does take after your father in that aspect." Declining to respond, Sesshoumaru resumed his march around the demon tree. "It's not as if the Dog General was known for his... elegance on the battlefield. Nor can I recall him ever being punctual. Too often, he'd be late for his own war meetings."

Sesshoumaru welcomed his half-brother by way of glaring and snarling at him. Instinctively, Inuyasha placed a hand on the pommel of Tetsusaiga, baring his fangs. "I've got a problem with ya, you bastard! What the hell happened?"

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws. "I'd like to ask you the same question, half-breed. Don't try my patience."

"Might be wise not to slaughter your half-sibling, my lord," Bokuseno chimed in, drolly. "I understand you're distraught, but he may be the only one who knows how to assist."

Inuyasha glanced at the demon tree, scoffing. "Since when are ya hanging around with talkin' magnolia trees, anyway?" Even though he felt like raging and fighting, Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "Can you tell me what in the hell that was all about, at least? What made the Well seal over again? What the hell did you do?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to feel as though he owed the hanyou no explanation. Yet, he couldn't ignore the possibility of himself being the one to blame. After all, Inuyasha was the only other one capable of even using the well. If what he said were true...

"Sesshoumaru! You've got to tell me what happened. Because whatever you two did, it's..." It was uncharacteristic to hear his younger brother's voice break. It only concerned the taiyoukai more than it already did. "Look, it's not good, all right? I can't... I can't sense her, anymore. It's... just like before. Before, I—we—couldn't reconnect."

Bokuseno had enough to form a general understanding of the predicament they were facing. The reason Sesshoumaru was here was because he believed the demon tree knew how to help.

If only it were true.

Creating some distance, Sesshoumaru maintained neutrality. "Is it possible there will be a time when Kagome could come back?"

The hanyou shook his head, concern in his voice. "I...I don't know. This feels... worse. I can't describe it, but..." Inuyasha flinched when his elder brother scowled and came to a complete stop. "Something's stopping her from passing through. It's the same thing from last time."

Growling, the inuyoukai resumed pacing, this time back and forth in front of Bokuseno.

"It is indisputable that a sinister energy has surrounded the Bone-Eater's Well." Bokuseno heaved a mighty, funereal sigh. "Perhaps... she may not be able to return. Inuyasha, your understanding of this Well is far beyond ours. Perhaps enlightening us on your thoughts would help?"

"I ain't a god damn expert," Inuyasha scoffed at the tree. "I'm just sayin' this is just like the first time." This was to Sesshoumaru. "When she ran away from me, it closed up behind her. It kept her away for three years, and we don't even know why." Inuyasha didn't want to say it, but he felt obligated in a way, knowing exactly what he was experiencing. "This feels... just like that."

Both the hanyou and the demon tree were anticipating some sort of outburst to come from Sesshoumaru. To their relief, he was reticent—reserved, even. Boiling rage had been his primary emotion; though he managed somehow to stifle it, control it.

Stopping just at the edge of the clearing, he didn't bother turning to face them. He spoke in low tones which held no emotion. "If she is gone, then I shall await her return."

"What if she doesn't come back?" Inuyasha barked.

"She came back for you," the taiyoukai retorted. "It stands to reason she will come back for me someday, too."

There was something in the way Sesshoumaru assumed things would work in his favour that annoyed Inuyasha. How could he be so arrogant and expect things to bow to his every whim?

"She might be able to get through. But how long this time until it happens? Ten years? Thirty? If she's dead, how the hell are ya gonna be able to reconnect with her then, huh? Look, all I'm saying is... we shouldn't assume she'll be back." Inuyasha hated exploring options; because he couldn't see her anymore, either. It hurt knowing she was gone, out of their grasps—for no clear reason once again. His brother's delusional outlook on things would only wound him in the long run. Especially if she couldn't ever come back.

Sesshoumaru replied with no hint of malice. What's more, is that he sounded genuine. "I have great faith in her capabilities. She is able to accomplish remarkable feats when challenged. She will find a way. She has done so once before."

"Keh. She's stubborn for sure." The hanyou exchanged a fleeting glance with Bokuseno, whom been mute up until then. "What do ya think? Could there be a way to fix this?"

The wise tree deliberated. "If you are adamant this miko can triumph, then there should be no doubt. If she is unable to rise to the task, what will you do then, my lord?"

The dog demon directed a statement to his half-brother instead "She will return. You and I will collect any and all information pertaining to the Bone-Eater's Well in her absence. It will open again."

The hanyou acquiesced, although grudgingly. Of course he'd help—they'd been through so much together already. A much welcome change from the sneering and brawling, he also relied on the taiyoukai when shit hit the fan.

"Yeah, it might work." Inuyasha huffed. "Just don't go crying to me if it doesn't."

Bokuseno witnessed the mutual expression of companionship sweep over the Dog General's two sons. If anyone stood a chance of succeeding in this impossible mission, it were these two brothers.

* * *

 _ **Yes, yes - I know you probably aren't happy with me right now. Just when you thought there could be a happy ending... life throws you a curve ball. Don't worry, I'll be sure to explain in the next chapter :P Kindly leave a review if you've got a comment :)**_


End file.
